


Rien Que Nous

by unevagabonde



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Harassment, Idiots in Love, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protect My Babies From Our Harsh World, Recreational Drug Use, Richie Tozier Flirts, Rough Sex, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde
Summary: "C'était la fin de l'été, la rentrée pointait le bout de son nez, je n'avais aucune intention de rester clean et Richie Trashmouth Tozier était de retour à Derry."Sans filtre, mais avec humour et franchise, voici la dure histoire de la jeunesse de Derry à travers les yeux d’Eddie Kaspbrak, 17 ans, fraîchement sorti de désintox.[Histoire basée sur la série HBO, Euphoria.]





	1. I. Dans la merde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je me suis dis qu'écrire une fanfiction style Euphoria avec les personnages du film It (2017) serait une bonne idée. Mais ah gros, on est là.
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture et amusez-vous à trouver qui est qui ou qui à quoi de quel personnage d'Euphoria (si vous avez vu la série, bien-sûr) !

_Il y a eu une période dans ma vie où tout était bien, mais ça c'était avant qu'on m'arrache du ventre de ma mère. Depuis, c'est la merde._

**Chapitre 1  
  
Dans la merde.**

_Je suis né le 3 Septembre 2002 dans un monde post 9/11 complètement dépassé par le deuil et le devoir de mémoire. Ça faisait déjà 4 mois que Spiderman de Sam Raimi était en tête du box-office mondial et que le gringalet à lunette qu'était Peter Parker avait réussi à redonner un espoir à l'Amérique et à New York. Loin de tout et de New York, il y avait ma mère et mon père et j'étais leur Spiderman. Sympa, hein ? Je ne crois pas._

* * *

  
  
  
  
_Ma vie commence sans crier gare avec une enfance dans une grande maison au fin fond du trou du cul de l'Amérique. Derry, dans le Maine. Une petite ville si petite que tout le monde se connait et que tout se sait. C'est là que les problèmes commencent. Mon père tombe malade dès mes 9 ans et ma mère, surprotectrice, commençait déjà à tomber peu à peu dans ce que j'appelle "l'abus parental et maritale". La vie à la maison n'était absolument pas superbe, surtout à cause de mon comportement "pas raccord"._  
  
"Eddie-chou ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Sonia Kaspbrak inquiète.  
  
Un Eddie de 10 ans continuait à fixer la porte d'entrée en comptant les secondes à chaque fois qu'il entendait le tic de l'horloge de la salle à manger.  
  
"Eddie-chou, regarde-moi." ajouta-elle d'une voix calme. "Tu n'as même pas touché à ton.."  
  
Eddie tourna la tête vers Sonia et se mit à pleurer d'un coup. Sonia et Frank se regardèrent d'un air ahuri se sentant complètement impuissants.  
  
_Ils firent ce que tout parents à peu près sains d'esprits feraient, en choisissant de consulter plusieurs médecins, un psychologue et une psychiatre pour enfants. Je n'étais pas maltraité, je buvais toujours au moins un litre d'eau par jour, ma mère me préparait des bons petits plats, mon père ne me frappait pas..._  
  
"Votre fils est atteint de TOC, de TDAH aussi dit troubles de l'attention et d'anxiété. Il présente une activité cérébrale plus élevée que la moyenne des enfants pour son âge sûrement dût à une hypersensibilité et peut-être aussi à des troubles du comportement... Mais, il est encore trop jeune pour le dire."  
  
La voix de la psychiatre laissa un blanc dans la salle et Sonia Kaspbrak fondit en larmes. Frank caressa le dos de sa femme pour la rassurer et Eddie se tourna vers sa mère sans comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
_Alors pourquoi j'ai ça?_

* * *

  
  
  
"Neuroatypique, tu es neuroatypique, Eddie-chou."  
  
Eddie singea sa mère en mangeant son bol de céréales, celle-ci le fusilla du regard, il s'arrêta et soupira.  
  
"Montre-moi ton téléphone, je vais vérifier tes alarmes."  
  
Un Eddie de 11 ans contemplait les gélules, comprimés et autres médicaments que sa mère répartissait avec attention dans chaque compartiment de sa boite à médicaments. Il lui tendit son iPhone 5c jaune qu'il avait déjà déverrouillé sur la page des alarmes.  
  
"Tu dois prendre tous tes médicaments, aux heures indiquées."  
  
"Je sais M'man."  
  
Sonia regarda son fils qui continuait à manger avec un air dépité sur le visage. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en déposant son portable et la boîte de comprimés compartimentés.  
  
"Tu sais... Il y a plein de personnes célèbres comme toi. Des personnes célèbres, hyper créatives, intelligentes." Elle réussit à capter l'attention d'Eddie puis continua. "Tiens, ton acteur préféré qui joue dans The Truman Show par exemple."  
  
"Jim Carrey ?"  
  
"Oui !" S'écria Sonia avec un sourire.  
  
_Oui, et on se souvient tous de Jim Carrey lors du nouvel an 2000 chez David Letterman._  
  
"Un génie." termina Eddie avec un sourire avant de se lever et de ranger sa boîte dans sa banane.  
  
_Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma pré-adolescence et toute cette période de mes 10 à 12 ans. Enfin, si, je me souviens de mes amis, d'à quel point la vie n'avait aucun sens, d'à quel point tout s'écroulait de plus en plus vite pour nous à cause de la pneumonie de papa, que le monde allait beaucoup trop vite pour mon cerveau. Et que parfois, si il m'arrivait de penser trop à tout, à trop me concentrer sur une odeur ou sur le nombre de germes présentes sous la table sur laquelle j'écrivais ou sur la façon étrange dont je respirais... Je faisais une violente crise d'asthme. L'espace d'un instant. Mais très vite l'espace d'un instant est devenu tout le temps et tout le temps est devenu un combat pour combattre ces crises. Et franchement..._  
  
"Alors cette journée fiston ?" demanda Frank un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'Eddie passa dans sa chambre toujours vêtu en tenue de sortie et sac à dos.  
  
Il pouvait entendre son père écouter Under Pressure de Queen et David Bowie, un de ses chansons préférées. Cela lui fit esquisser un petit sourire.  
  
_"Je suis putain de k.o."_

* * *

  
  
  
_Je suis pas forcément fier des choix que j'ai fais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si ma mère m'y avait pas poussé. La maison regorgeait de médocs. Médocs ici, médocs là-bas, médocs dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain, dans la chambre d'amis, dans le garage. Ma mère commandait des médocs à profusion mais me filait des "gazebos" alors que j'étais peut-être celui qui avait finalement le plus besoin d'un traitement. Un traitement, j'avais besoin d'un traitement. Je l'ai eu. Il était là devant moi, partout, je connaissais chaque nom et chaque dose de ce que me filait la psychiatre, c'était pas compliqué à retenir, alors j'ai pris. J'ai pris mais rien. Je ne sentais pas de différence, les crises d'asthme, les tremblements, la tristesse étaient encore là. J'ai pris encore et encore et toujours plus. Lorsque j'allais chez les médecins, ils augmentaient les doses et je modifiais les gazebos de ma mère avec mes vrais médicaments. Ça me faisait sentir quelque chose au bout du compte, mais il était trop tard, j'étais déjà accro. Mais après tout, est-ce vraiment ma faute ? Oh et, je crois qu'on dit "placebos".  
  
12 ans et déjà sous dépendance médicamenteuse. 13 ans et je récupérerai les médicaments morphiniques et autres antalgiques de mon père. 14 ans et j'en demandais plus avec mes psychotropes. 15 ans, je prenais mon 1er taz et fumais mon 1er joint. 16 ans et je sniffais mon 1er rail, le premier parmi d'autres. C'était pour ça que Georgie Denbrough m'avait trouvé inconscient dans mon propre vomi. J'étais devenu un camé ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimais juste ça, la sensation. La sensation que l'ecstasy me donnait, le néant. Pour une fois sur terre, du plus longtemps que je me souvienne, je sentais quelque chose de nouveau à chaque fois. C'était ce besoin qui avait conduit Georgie à crier d'effroi, ce qui alerta Bill Denbrough à courir pour découvrir la catastrophe et lui dire de chercher ma mère alors qu'il tentait de me réveiller. Le pauvre, il a cru que j'étais mort. J'y ai cru, moi aussi.  
  
J'ai passé tout l'été en cure de désintox après ça, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, enfin si. Je ne pensais pas être addict aux drogues. Les drogues comblent le trou que les médicaments laissent parfois quand c'est fini. Mais, j'ai appris que les médicaments aussi, sont des drogues.  
_  
"Eddie !"  
  
"Georgie !"  
  
Georgie courut dans les bras d'Eddie, Eddie ne put s'empêcher de rire et faire des remarques sur le fait que Georgie le dépassait presque maintenant. Ce qui fit rire Bill lorsque ce dernier vient lui faire leur poignée de main secrète avant de prendre le plus petit dans ses bras.  
  
"Hey !" murmura Eddie avec un grand sourire.  
  
Sonia au loin regardait son fils serrer ses deux seuls amis qu'elle avait autorisé à venir avec elle pour récupérer Eddie, puisqu'il avait été présent lors de l'accident. Ils finirent par prendre la route avec eux pour la maison.  
  
"Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour à la maison, Eddie-chéri. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ne me fait plus jamais ça. Tu m'as abandonné pendant 3 longs mois ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne pouvais rien faire sans toi, j'étais si seule et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ça. Ne me fait plus jamais ça, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec l'hôpital pour des examens complets et on va te changer tes doses. Je vais bien prendre soin de toi mon..."  
  
Eddie ne prêtait plus attention à sa mère, il regardait autour de lui, Georgie et Bill discutaient joyeusement de tout ce que Bill avait prévu de faire pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Eddie. Sans mentionner les Losers mais Eddie avait compris qu'ils étaient de la partie. Le brun se posa au rebord la fenêtre et laissa le vent caresser son visage. Il remarqua au loin un garçon à vélo, cette silhouette longiligne et fine lui disait quelque chose. Des boucles brunes, un style alternatif entre négligé mais recherché, des converses usées, une peau pâle à mort. Les yeux d'Eddie s'émerveillèrent à sa vue lorsque la voiture le dépassa. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son coeur battre à la chamade.  
  
_Et c'est là que le début de la fin débuta réellement. C'était la fin de l'été, la rentrée pointait le bout de son nez, je n'avais aucune intention de rester clean et Richard Trashmouth Tozier était de retour à Derry. Il fallait que j'en parle à la seule personne qui savait tout sur tout._

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Donc... Depuis combien de temps t'es de retour parmi nous ? Tu nous as complètement caché ton retour." demanda Mike en mangeant sa salade.  
  
"Une semaine et c'est pas moi qui ait tout caché ! J'étais en quarantaine entre l'hôpital et chez moi toute la semaine, merci maman. Bill ne t'a rien dit ?" répondit Eddie en regardant Mike manger.  
  
"Bill et moi, on ne parle pas vraiment en ce moment quand on se voit. Tu le sais."  
  
_Mike est sûrement l'être le plus intelligent que je connaisse, pourtant il n'avait toujours pas osé dire à l'amour de sa vie qu'il l'aimait. En même temps, il vivait sur une autre planète que nous et n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'être qu'un lycéen lamba. C'était plus simple de baiser Bill et de continuer à juste être son bro que devenir son significant other._  
  
"Oh, Richie est de retour d'ailleurs."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yup, il est passé à la ferme à pris un 50 balles de weed. Il a même pas voulu que je lui fasse un prix."  
  
"T'en sais plus ?"  
  
"Hm... Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'il est là. Il avait l'air plutôt content d'être de retour, la Californie ça te change un homme." dit Mike en riant ce qui fit sourire Eddie. "On verra bien à la rentrée."  
  
Eddie hocha la tête en regardant Mike.  
  
"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Mike en observant attentivement Eddie.  
  
"Super depuis que j'ai donné ma vie à l'abstinence et que j'ai arrêté de me branler." répondit Eddie d'un sérieux.  
  
"Oh...... Cool, cool, cool, je suis super content pour toi."  
  
"Mike, je te fais marcher. Tu devrais voir ta tête." Eddie explosa de rire tandis que Mike lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Bref, c'est pas tout mais est-ce que ton grand-père est là Vegemike ?"  
  
"T'es sérieux frère ?"  
  
"Hé, c'est pas parce que j'ai fais une désintox que je vais rester clean."  
  
"Mais.... c'est pas le but d'une desintox ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire encore une connerie."  
  
"Allez, juste de la beuh."  
  
"T'aimes pas la beuh, Kaspbrak."  
  
"Véridique. Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir tes tomates cerises ?"  
  
Mike hocha la tête et sourit à son meilleur ami qui continua à manger sa salade avec lui.  
  
_Une chose qui m'a manqué cet été ? Mes passages à la ferme Hanlon. Mike étant un divin cuisinier et en plus vegan, forcément sa nourriture était saine et sans danger ou bactéries pour moi. Et la maison des Hanlon étaient la meilleure hôtesse pour les soirées, elle était grande, retapée à neuf depuis quelques années et assez reculée pour être tranquille. J'ai dû en rater des soirées mais si il y en avait une qui approchait, celle de Stanley Uris. Et si vous pensiez que j'allais la rater, la dernière soirée avant la rentrée donc la plus importante, vous pouvez me sucer la bite. C'était sûrement pour ça que ce p'tit merdeux d'Henry Bowers avait ramené son cul à la ferme. Heureusement que les Hanlon leur vendait leurs marchandises deux fois plus cher._  
  
"Yo mais qui voilà ! C'est le garçon à sa maman !" s'écria-t-il en pénétrant dans la devanture. "Je pensais que tu étais mort. Tant mieux, mon couteau pourra tater le terrain du coup."  
  
"Va chercher ta came et lâche mon pote, mec."  
  
"T'as de la chance que j'te touche plus depuis que t'es le meilleur dealeur de la ville, mais prend pas la confiance nég.."  
  
Mike se leva brusquement et fit face à Bowers. Son regard était noir et Bowers recula.  
  
"Très bien, très bien, j'y vais."  
  
_J'ai jamais aimé Henry Bowers, et je crois qu'en vérité personne ne l'a jamais aimé. Même son père le déteste. Si vous cherchiez quelqu'un à identifier comme l'homme blanc cis hétéro riche dans cette ville, c'était lui. Il était "intouchable" ou plutôt se croyait intouchable car son père était le type le plus influent de la ville. Il avait été shérif mais avait fini par monter son affaire et ça avait pris. C'était assez incroyable d'ailleurs, maintenant Bowers vivait sa meilleure vie et ne pensait devoir rendre des comptes à personne alors qu'il avait toujours une coupe mulet en 2019 et qu'il devrait clairement fermer sa gueule. Avant, il m'harcelait ainsi que le reste du club des Losers, pour ma part j'avais le droit à des insultes homophobes à profusion mais un jour on l'a humilié devant ses amis. Depuis il nous a laissé tranquille et les ringards d'hier son devenu les populaires d'aujourd'hui. Le karma, comme on dit._

* * *

  
  
  
  
Il allait bientôt faire nuit dans quelques heures, un jeune homme faisait du vélo dans les rues de Derry. Il était grand, fin et beau. Une voiture passa près de lui et il fut déstabilisé.  
  
"De retour parmi nous, enculé ? Voilà ma sauce secrète en cadeau de bienvenue, Tozier !"  
  
La voix de Bowers était forte et le rire d'Hockstetter ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Richie avait réussi à éviter le milkshake qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il lui fit des doigts alors qu'il partait au loin et Richie soupira en rentrant chez lui. Il passa à la cuisine et déposa son sachet de course puis alla dans sa chambre où il se jeta dans son lit. Il sortit son téléphone et alla directement sur Grindr. Richie scrollait, regardait les nudes, les messages, matchait avec des gens, passait de Grindr à Tinder, et avait fini par trouver son bonheur. Pour ce soir, en tout cas, puis fit une sieste.  
  
_S'il y avait quelqu'un que personne ne s’attendait à revoir à Derry, c'était bien ce putain de Richie Tozier. Il m'avait dit qu'il était de retour suite au divorce de ses parents. Son père avait gardé l'ancienne maison de famille dans laquelle il habitait à Derry. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose avec sa mère en Californie car Richie avait préféré venir vivre avec son père dans cette bonne ville Derry, mais il refusait de m'en parler. Vraiment un crétin ce Tozier._  
  
Richie se réveilla en sursaut. Il était déjà 19 heures. Il soupira, se leva, descendit manger avec son père qui leur avait préparé des pizzas maison puis il remonta dans sa chambre. Il était 20h. Il se motiva, lança sa playlist "Party Times Bitches" qui débuta sur Plus Putes Que Toutes Les Putes du groupe français Orties. Il prit une douche et se choisit une tenue. Lorsqu'il trouva la bonne et il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Un pull large noir avec une bande jaune au milieu et marqué "The villa hopes", un jean slim noir simple, des chaussettes rouges et ses Converses x 70 x OFF Springs Velour Patchwork. Il retroussa ses manches, se maquilla en se mettant de l'eyeliner noir, bleu, jaune et rouge pour faire un éditiorial makeup, rien de trop dramatique. Il dansait devant son miroir en riant. Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains sans ses boucles brunes, mis des grosses bagues en argent à ses doigts et enfin mit ses colliers dont son préféré, celui avec un pendentif en forme de ballon rouge. Il prit son sac banane Lacoste et en le regardant, il eut un petit sourire en pensant à la seule personne qui n'avait jamais arrêté d'en porter avant que ça redevienne tendance. Il descendit les escaliers et tomba sur son père.  
  
"Tu t'es fait tout beau dis donc, tu vas où comme ça ?" demanda Wenthworth Tozier en observant son fils.  
  
Richie arriva à hauteur de son père en traversant le salon. Ils vivaient dans une magnifique maison, assez luxueuse de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Richie fit un câlin à son père pour le rassurer.  
  
"À une fête avec des amis."  
  
"Des amis ?"  
  
"Oui. Mes vieux amis, papa."  
  
Wenthworth hocha la tête et Richie lui fit un signe de la main en portant son index et son majeur à sa tempe avant de les éloigner.  
  
"Fais attention à toi, amuse-toi et protège-toi, Rich !"  
  
_Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Tozier. Richie était sûr de se protéger comme il faut ses capotes Saint Laurent dans son sac._  
  
Richie sourit à son père avant de prendre son vélo et de partir.  
  
_Richie ne voulait pas que son retour fasse trop de bruit. Pourtant, c'était tout l'effet inverse. Tout ceux qui avaient vécu à Derry entre 2002 et 2016, donc tout le monde, connaissait Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier. Le premier à avoir su le retour de Richie était Ben. Tout simplement car les deux suivaient le même stage d'été artistique de deux semaines que le lycée avait organisé. C'était un peu stupide parce que Richie était un petit génie malgré les apparences et Ben était juste doué dans tout sans avoir à forcer. Au moins, Ben avait pu renouer avec Richie et faire passer l'information au reste des Losers, mais sauf à moi, bien-sûr._  
  
Arrivé devant un motel de la ville, il esquissa un sourire face au message de l'heureux élu et envoya un message à Ben.  
  
[Oublie-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai un plan.]  
  
Ben jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, puis à Beverly. Les deux échangèrent un regard suspect.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Beverly.  
  
"C'est Richie. Il dit qu'il viendra pas ce soir."  
  
"Tu lui ai dis quoi encore?" demanda Beverly en se regardant dans la glace.  
  
"Rien ! Il va faire ses petites affaires avec quelqu'un c'est tout."  
  
"Oh mais tranquille, il viendra après. Pourquoi tu nous fais des frayeurs comme ça toi !" répondit Beverly se rapprochant de Ben pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.  
  
Ben devint rouge à son action et Betty Ripsom émit un son de dégoût. Beverly s'arrêta en regardant la brunette, elle avait carrément oublié sa présence. Après tout, c'était elle qui les déposait chez Stanley.  
  
"Arrête. Tu feras la même chose ce soir et encore plus." dit-elle en la dévisageant.  
  
Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, Ben est amoureux de Bev. Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne. Pour Bev par contre, personne ne sait vraiment. Bev est quelqu'un d'assez secret en vérité. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y a un tas de rumeurs sur elle, tout le temps. Elle traîne cette réputation d'allumeuse avec elle, pourtant ça l'a jamais empechée d'être plus badass que n'importe qui à Derry. Le plus étonnant est peut-être le fait qu'elle ait accepter de sortir pendant un mois avec Bowers pour un pari avec Stan et que ça ait duré jusqu'à aujourd'hui, enfin jusqu'il y a deux jours.  
  
"T'as couché avec Bowers, t'as pas le droit à la parole." rétorqua Betty.  
  
"Tu devrais arrêter de croire ce que tout le monde raconte. Bowers est clown. C'est pas Penny Wise qui dira le contraire. Ce soir, on passe à autre chose." dit-elle en se tournant vers Ben.

  
"Oui ! C'est ce que tout le monde veut entendre ! Ben, ce soir, tu dois baiser ! Pas juste une branlette ou une pipe ! On est plus dans les années 80, tu dois serrer une femme."  
  
Ben sourit légèrement gêné et se tourna vers Beverly qui grimaça en écoutant Betty. Il ignorait totalement les paroles de Betty, avant de baisser la tête, un air légèrement dépité. Il voulait vraiment disparaître sous terre à ce moment précis.  
  
_À sa place, je voudrais aussi, merci Betty._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"M'man. J'm'en vais."  
  
"Où ça, Eddie-chou ? Et aussi tard ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça." s'écria Sonia en regardant son fils débouler dans le salon. "Habillé comme ça en plus ? Tu ressembles à un mauvais garçon, je n'aime pas ça."  
  
"C'est mon style habituel, M'man. Il est que 22 heures et quelques et je vais chez Bill. Ne m'attend pas et ne pas panique pas. Et oui, j'ai pris mes médicaments avec moi et mon insuline au cas où. Au revoir, M'man."  
  
Un Eddie de 16 ans ferma la porte d'entrée et se colla dos à celle-ci en regardant la rue et en soupirant. Il était divinement beau, il avait coiffé ses cheveux, mis des paillettes sur ses yeux et du mascara ce qui lui donnait un regard encore plus intense. Il avait un mis une chemise en soie avec des motifs comme sur les foulards des riches femmes, les couleurs étaient douces et pastels comme du saumon, du beige, du jaune ou du baby blue mais elle contrastait avec son bomber lamé et sa peau légèrement hâlée et brillante. Avec ça, il avait mis des colliers visibles car il laissait aussi voir son torse, ses converses basses blanches et un bermuda noir. Il prit une bouffée de son inhalateur et regarda son vélo qui gisait par terre. Il détourna la tête et commença à marcher. Il sortit ses écouteurs et lança un de ses Daily Mix sur Spotify, il ferma les yeux aux premières notes de Forever Young d'Alphaville.  
  
_C'est jamais facile de quitter cette maison avec une mère aussi insupportable que la mienne. D'ailleurs, j'ai menti. Je ne vais pas passer chez Bill, ça ferait un trop gros détour. On se retrouvera directement à la fête. J'ai préféré marcher parce que quand je bois, je ne prends la route parce parce que..._  
  
Toutes les fois où il s'évanouit en cours de route complètement bourré lui revenait en-tête.  
  
_Vous captez, bref. Je sais, ça étonne que je puisse boire mais l'alcool à peu près les mêmes effets que mes médocs. Sauf la bière, je déteste la bière._  
  
Eddie marchait tranquillement ses écouteurs dans les oreilles en dansant, il écoutait Rubberband Man des Spinners et vivait clairement sa meilleure vie. Lorsqu'une voiture bruyante de musique se fit entendre de plus en plus en passant devant lui. Les passagers écoutaient Dang ! de Mac Miller et cela fit sourit Eddie, il adorait Mac Miller.  
  
"Oh mon dieu, stoppe la voiture." s'écria Beverly. "J'ai dis stoppe la voiture, Betty."  
  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda Betty en ralentissant.  
  
"On vient de passer devant Eddie Kaspbrak !" dit Ben en regardant dans par vitre arrière.  
  
"Oh mon dieu ! Je crois qu'il était mort." répondit Betty en riant.  
  
"Ferme-là. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait mourir Ripsom." répondit Ben.  
  
Eddie arriva devant eux en faisant pas attention.  
  
"Yo, le revenant !" cria Beverly ce qui tira Eddie de sa musique.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea en souriant. Elle eut un grand sourire et il se pencha vers elle.  
  
"C'est bon de te revoir, tu nous as manqué." dit-elle en tout sincérité.  
  
Ben hochait la tête ce qui fit sourire Eddie, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ses meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas oublié.  
  
"On te dépose quelque part ?" demanda Betty Ripsom.  
  
"Eh bien, merci !"  
  
Eddie lui fit un signe de la main et Ben lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Il rentra dans sa belle Volvo de Betty et Bev se tourna vers lui.  
  
"T'écoutes quoi de si cool là ? Sûrement pas les New Kids On The Block." Dit-elle en regardant Ben qui secoua la tête négativement en plissant les yeux.  
  
Eddie regarda son Iphone 8, Rubberband Man était fini et fit la moue en regardant la chanson suivante.  
  
"London Calling." répondit-il hésitant.  
  
"Parfait."  
  
La musique se lança dans la voiture, tous les quatre commencèrent à jamer dans la voiture en chantant.  
  
La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque Eddie arriva avec les autres. La maison de Stan brillait de l'extérieur et eclipsait toutes les autres maisons. De l'intérieur, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Dans toutes les pièces, le chaos. Une sorte de chaleur étouffante émanait et Hot Girl Summer de Megan Thee Stallion emplissait la maison.

_A la minute où le regard de Stan croisa le mien, il délaissa Patricia pour mes bras. C'était agréable, c'est pas tous les jours que Staniel vous faisait un câlin._

"Edward Kaspbrak en personne. C'est dingue ! Je.. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !" cria Stan dans ses bras.  
  
Stan le serrait si fort qu'Eddie avait l'impression qu'il allait l'étouffer. Il portait un pull tout simple beige avec un pantalon noir et des Nike beige et blanche. Il était divin. Il l'avait toujours été, c'était Stan, il pouvait se le permettre.  
  
"Hey tout le monde ! Regardez qui est de retour ! A Eddie !" en levant son verre en l'air.  
  
Les gens présents dans la pièce firent de même et répétèrent en même temps ces deux mots. Bill leva son verre vers Eddie direction, en lui fisant un grand sourire. Tous buvaient leurs verres. Bev donna un shot de tequila à au brun et tous le regardaient maintenant.

_C'était bizarre. Être le centre de l'attention, c'est clairement pas ma came. Mais, j'l'ai bu ce shot et après ça, tous le monde à crier de joie. Bev me fit un câlin, puis Mike vient de rajouter dans le câlin, puis Bill et puis Stan. Les Losers étaient réunis._

* * *

  
  
  
  
L'hôtel était plutôt classe, la chambre aussi, pensa Richie. Il ne savait pas que des lieux de ce type existait à Derry. L'heureux élu était donc fortuné. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle qui servait de cuisine avec deux coupes de Champagne. Richie le regarda avec attention, il aimait bien coucher avec des hommes plus vieux, mais jamais il aurait imaginé que Buck Bowers était ce genre d'homme.  
  
"Merci." dit-il en regardant l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui.  
  
"Ton visage m'est familier. On s'est déjà vus ?" demanda Butch en regardant Richie.  
  
Plus tard, Riche m'avoua que sur le moment il eut envie de lui dire oui. Il aurait vraiment dû le faire.  
  
"Pas que je me souvienne."  
  
Butch hocha la tête et bu son verre de Champagne.  
  
Richie avait dit avoir 18 ans, techniquement il ne mentait pas il allait réellement les avoir. Les avoir. Et Richie était consentant.  
  
Butch observa Richie.  
  
"On ne baisera pas. Tu es trop jeune."  
  
Richie hocha la tête, il évita de déglutir.  
  
"J'envie ta génération, cependant. Quand je te vois, je vois deux choix de vie."  
  
Il caressa la joue de Richie, puis ses lèvres de son pouce. Richie le regardait presque religieusement. Il y avait une sorte de tension dans la pièce. Ils n'allaient pas coucher ensemble mais c'était presque comme si, dans une dimension parallèle c'était que qui se passait.  
  
"Tu peux partir, vivre vie extrêmement belle ailleurs, être pleinement toi. Trouver l'amour. Ou, tu peux rester ici et finir comme moi, à traîner dans des hôtels." continua Butch en observant le regard de Richie.  
  
"Les deux choix sont possible." rétorqua Richie.  
  
Le pouce de Butch s'enfonça dans la bouche de Richie.  
  
"Si seulement je pouvais, je te défoncerais." dit-il d'une voix basse.  
  
Richie ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il cherchait dans ce genre de plan complètement barge. Mais, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il cherchait. L'une était définitivement ce lien spécial qu'il avait lié autrefois avec une personne unique dans sa vie. Lorsque les deux firent laisser de ce flirt vocal, cette partie de jambes en l'air visuel. Richie mit California de Lana Del Rey dans ses oreilles. Il regarda la porte de la salle de bain fermée car l'heureux élu prenait une douche, il avait dû sûrement rencontré quelqu'un avant lui et tirer son coup. Richie regarda son téléphone et sortit de la chambre sans faire un bruit. Une fois hors de l'hôtel, il s'alluma une clope. Il fit quelque pas jusqu'à son vélo, lorsque la chanson se termina, la clope l'était aussi. Il changea de chanson et se rendit directement à la maison de Stan.  
  
_Et là. La soirée partit en couille._  
  
Les immenses escaliers de la maison de Stan étaient inondés et mobilisés par des gens qui s'embrassaient, buvaient ou autre. La musique battait son plein, Eddie ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais il aurait juré que c'était l'une des chansons que Mike composait durant son temps perdu. Il poussa un peu les gens pour passer et se dirigea dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il ferma la porte et se regarda dans le miroir avant de prendre une bouffée de sa ventoline. Il continua à chercher dans son sac avec de trouver une minuscule fiole avec de la poudre blanche à l'intérieur. Il n’y avait presque rien, mais c'était pas grave parce que Eddie savait que c'était extrêmement fort. Il en étala sur une petite spatule accrochée à son porte clé qu'il avait désinfecté avant et snifa le tout. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce. Les sensations devenant de plus en plus forte, son cerveau semblait se réanimer.  
  
Hot Girl Bummer de blackbear lui éclatait dans les oreilles. Soudain, le monde autour de lui semblait être totalement en décalage avec lui. Il perdait presque l'équilibre. Se tenant au mur, s'accrochant aux gens, Eddie rigolait. Le monde tournait autour de lui et lui dansait sur la musique qui emplissait son cerveau.  
  
_Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est qu'il y a plus versions de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Tout dépend de qui vous racontera les faits et... je ne suis pas forcément le narrateur le plus fiable pour cette soirée. Mais, ce que je peux vous assurer c'est que Bowers a merdé._  
  
Bowers buvait depuis bien avant avec la soirée. Il avait passé la soirée à chercher Beverly et elle était pas si compliquée à trouver elle était dans la piscine des Uris.  
Même mouillée, elle restait la plus belle des filles de la soirée. Elle avait fait un make up assez simple, on pouvait croire qu'elle n'avait rien si on n’s’y connaissait pas. Elle s'amusait avec Betty et Audra, l'ex de Bill en faisant une bataille d'eau sur Do It Myself de Russ. Et va savoir pourquoi, Bowers comme l'homme fragile voulu casser l'instant.  
  
"Sale pute !" cria-t-il en arrivant sur la terrasse.  
  
Il montra Beverly du doigt qui se tourna vers lui ?  
  
"Oui ?" répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'ironie un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à rire et à scander le nom de Beverly. Bowers se retourna sans voix. Le sourire de Beverly s'élargit.  
  
"Eh bah alors 2 minutes 30 ? On a perdu sa grande gueule ?" dit-elle en sortant de l'eau et se mettant face à Beverly. "C'est bien ce que je pensais."  
  
Tout le monde observait avec attention la confrontation. La première depuis que Beverly avait plaqué Bowers et annoncé que tout ça n'était que le fruit d'un pari entre Stan et elle.  
  
"Ferme ta gueule, t'es bonne qu'à sucer de toute manière."  
  
"Comment pourrait tu le savoir puisque je ne te sucerais jamais Henry Bowers ? Maintenant, fais moi plaisir arrête de t'humilier en public. Retourne dans les bras de Greta Keene et oubliez-moi, d'accord."  
  
Bowers voulu rétorquer mais Beverly le poussa dans l'eau et Georgie lui attrapa la jambe pour qu'il tombe plus facilement. Tout le monde cria et explosa de rire. Stanley se releva et se détourna de Mike, Bill et Eddie en s'excusant pour voir ce qui se passait avec Beverly.  
  
"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Vous me le paierez les Losers." dit-il en sortant de la piscine et en retrant à l'intérieur.  
  
_Les Losers : 1.  
Bowers : 0.  
L'année scolaire commence bien._  
  
Bill et Mike rigolaient et Eddie sourit en regardant Beverly.  
  
_C'est à ce moment-là. C'est ce à ce moment-là qu'ils conclurent, je veux dire. Ce qui était marrant, c'est que Bill lorsque qu'il est alcoolisé perd totalement son bégaiement. Alors c'était étonnant de l'entendre parler clairement à Mike, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une demande de rim job. J'aurais préféré ne pas être là pour entendre ça. Mais je suis certain d'avoir entendu un "Je t'aime Mikey" alors finalement ça valait le coup._  
  
"Ça va frère ?" demanda Mike en remarquant à nouveau sa présence.  
  
"Ouais.. Ouais, ça va... Content de voir que ça va bien entre vous deux." dit-il en souriant et en regardant Bill qui se mit à rougir.  
  
_Au même moment, il y en avait un autre pour qui ça allait bien. Ben Hanscom. Ben jouait à action vérité dans l'une des chambres de l'étage avec plusieurs des Cheerios comme Myra Stonehart ou quelques gars de notre promo. Normalement, action ou vérité était le jeu que l'on faisait lorsque l'on jouait entre nous mais là, ça avait vite viré en conversation sur le sexe. Et Ben Hanscom n'était pas un pro sur le sujet._  
  
"Quoi t'es vraiment puceau ?" demanda un des gars présents dans la discussion. "Et dis pas qu'une pipe, ça compte."  
  
"Ça compte." rétorqua Myra.  
  
"T'y connais rien Myra. Tu rêves de te taper Eddie Kaspbrak alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est gay et clairement pas intéressé."  
  
Myra leva les yeux aux ciels en grimaçant.  
  
"Pour qui tu te réserve, mec ?" demanda un autre des gars présents.  
  
Beverly Marsh.  
  
"Personne. J'attends le bon moment c'est tout." Répondit Ben en haussant.  
  
"Genre, là, ce n’est pas le bon moment ?" demanda une autre des cheerleaders. "Si, je te demandais de coucher avec moi ce soir, tu dirais quoi ?"  
  
Ben cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la question d'Anna et restait sans voix.  
  
_Bien-sûr, Ben est un éternel romantique. Il écrit des poèmes l'eau de rose, apprécie les récits d'amour courtois et beaucoup plus fort quand il s'agit de coucher ses pensées sur du papier qu'à l'écrit. Mais, Ben Hanscom n'était définitivement pas un lâche. Il était juste vierge dans une société où l'on voulait que les garçons respirent et mangent porno à longueur de journées._  
  
Anna se pencha à nouveau vers Ben.  
  
"T'es super mignon Ben. Tu l'étais déjà avant de t'être mis à la muscu. Dans 5 ans tu seras une bombe sexuelle et je veux ma part, maintenant." dit-elle d'un ton un peu sérieux.  
  
Toute la salle avait le souffle coupé, Anna était l'une des plus filles sexy du lycée. Ben hocha la tête doucement et Anna sourit.  
  
"Tout le monde libère cette chambre, maintenant !"

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
_Tandis que Ben vivait sûrement ce qui serait l'une des soirées les plus mémorables de sa vie. Richie Tozier était arrivé à la soirée, et moi, j'étais affalée sur ce canapé en bord de piscine observant Mike et Bill être amoureux. Merde, moi aussi je veux ce qu'ils ont. Au même moment, Beverly jouait dans la piscine avec Audra et Betty mais la suite, vous la connaissez déjà._  
  
"Au fait Eddie, tu me dois 120 balles." lança Mike en regardant son ami.  
  
"Ouais mais je pensais que notre amitié et le fait que je suis vivant ait compensé ça." répondit Eddie.  
  
"Si tu le dis." répondit Bill.  
  
Stan vint se rejoindre à eux.  
  
"Franchement, Eddie. Tu m'as manqué. Tu nous as manqué à tous, c'était pas pareil cet été sans toi. Tes histoires de drogues me font bader."  
  
"Aw Stan, sois pas sentimental."  
  
"Non, c'est pas ça. Je t'aime mec mais... Tu nous as fais vraiment peur." dit-il en marquant une pause avant de se tourner vers Eddie.  
  
Mike et Bill hochèrent la tête en accord avec Stan.  
  
"On pensait que t'étais mort. Et sérieusement Eddie, j'ai vu plein de gens mourir mais j'aurais jamais accepté de te voir mourir pour ça. J'ai vu plein de gens mourir mais pas des gens comme toi." ajouta Mike. "Je sais pas exactement ce qui se passe avec ton cerveau mais je peux te dire une chose, la drogue et la défonce c'est pas ta solution."  
  
Un blanc s'installa entre les trois. Il n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. C'était paisible. Il observait Beverly et Bowers se battre.  
  
"Il y a un truc dont je me souviens... Ça s'est passé quand j'avais 9 ans, peu après le diagnostic de mon père. On nous avait dit qu'il allait guérir, enfin, qu'il avait ses chances de guérir. Alors, on a fêté ça, on est partit à New York, 7h de trajet allée et retour. L'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'ai dis à mon père que quand je serais grand, j'irai à New York et j'y vivrais."  
  
La voix d'Eddie commençait à trembler et Stan lui serra doucement la main.  
  
"Puis, on est rentrés et je me souviens que... ce soir là, j'ai dormi avec mes parents et d'un coup, j'arrivais plus respirer. Comme si, il n'y avait plus d'oxygène. Mes parents ont appelé l'ambulance en pensant que j'avais fais une violente crise d'asthme. À l'hôpital, ils m'ont donné de l'opium. Liquide. Pour m'apaiser et... là je me suis dis 'Ah ouais, c'est donc ça ce dont j'ai besoin.' Pas les médicaments de maman. Ça. Parce que tout d'un coup, c'était comme si, tout était devenu plus simple. Le bruit, les voix dans ma tête, tout avait disparu. Tout. Être dans ma tête n'était plus un problème. 4 ans plus tard, il est parti et les crises d'asthme qui étaient enfaite des d'angoisses ont continuées. Mais, c'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé un moyen de survivre. Je vous ai vous. J'ai ma psychiatre et mes médicaments. Peut-être que ça me tuera..."  
  
"Hé ! Dis pas ça !" cria Bill en se relevant pour lui adresser une tape de l'épaule.

Stan se leva et partit voir l'embrouille.  
  
"Tu me touches encore avec cette affreuse chemise buffalo moutarde et je te tue Big Bill." répondit Eddie en riant.  
  
Les trois amis se concentrèrent sur l'histoire de Bev et Bowers. Puis Eddie se leva pour laisser plus d'intimité à ses meilleurs amis. Bowers était entré en furie dans l'appartement de Stan en direction de la cuisine pour se saouler. Girls and Boys de Blur battait son plein dans toute la maison et la première chose que Bowers fit ne fut pas pas de boire, mais de balayer d'un revers du bras quelques bouteilles disposées par-ci par-là. Eddie et Stan suivirent Bowers désirant l'éjecter de la fête et Beverly Marsh, elle avait laissé la piscine pour embêter Mike et Bill qu'elle avait entraînés à l'intérieur après s'être rhabillée.  
  
"Sortez de la cuisine !" cria Bowers en effrayant tout le monde. "Sortez putain de merde."  
  
Les gens autour de lui reculèrent avec précaution histoire de ne pas se prendre un bout de verre, tout en regardant Bowers péter un câble. Richie s'enfonça dans un coin de la cuisine en fixant Bowers totalement déstabilisé par son comportement. Eddie, Stan, Mike, Bill et Bev arrivèrent dans la foule de spectateurs.  
  
"T'as un problème toi ?" dit-il en fixant Richie.  
  
Richie regarda sur les côtés puis regarda Bowers, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.  
  
"Pourquoi t'es là ?" dit-il en avançant et en se collant à lui. "Hein ? Répond non, t'es pas Trashmouth pour rien ?"  
  
À l'entente de nom Trashmouth, l'attention d'Eddie se fit plus grande. Merde, qu'est-ce que Eddie fait là.  
  
"Je peux savoir qui t'as invité ? T'as même plus d'amis ici. Tout le monde t'as oublié."  
  
"Écoute, euh.. je veux pas de problème, je veux juste passer une soirée chill dans mon coin." répondit Richie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Il ne sourcillait même pas.  
  
"Les gens comme toi sont pas là pour rester dans leurs coins. T'es un problème ici, tu vois, personne répond. Personne !" cria-t-il sur Richie.  
  
Richie attrapa le premier couteau de cuisine et le pointa sur Bowers qui recula d'un coup.  
  
"Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu crois me faire peur Bowers ? Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux fils de flics comme toi en Californie ?!" cria Richie à son tour en avançant vers Bowers. "Recule !"  
  
"Putain, je déconnais. Je déconnais !"  
  
"J'ai pas peur de toi, Bowers."  
  
"P-pose ce couteau, ok ? Pose-le ! Je-je rigolais."  
  
"Tu veux me faire mal ? T'as aucune idée de qui je suis." cria Richie en posant le couteau.  
  
Au même moment il se coupa la main sans faire exprès avec un des bouts de verre des bouteilles cassées. Les spectateurs crièrent d'effroi complètement choqués par ce spectacle.  
  
"Tu vois. Je sens absolument pas la douleur."  
  
"T'es taré ou quoi, Loser !" ajouta Bowers.  
  
Bowers resta dans son coin tremblant, tout le monde regardait la scène entre confusion, admiration, choc et chaos total.  
  
"Non, je suis Richie Tozier. Et c'est cool de revenir à la maison. Chouette soirée." dit-il en souriant avant de partir de la pièce  
  
_Ah ouais... putain._  
  
Le seul qui trouvait ça cool, c'était définitivement Eddie Kaspbrak. Il quitta discrètement ses amis après ça.  
  
Ben revint en bas des escaliers et vit Richie quitter la soirée en furie.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?" demanda Ben à Mike.  
  
"T'étais où mec ? T'as raté le truc plus démentiel." demanda Mike à Ben.  
  
"Je m'occupais de mes petites affaires."  
  
Mike dévisagea Ben ne comprenant pas totalement ce que Ben voulait dire.  
  
"J'ai perdu ma virginité."  
  
"Quoi ? Avec qui ?" demanda Mike.  
  
"Anna Addams."  
  
"Wow. La Anna Addams ?" dit-il en souriant. Ben confirma en hochant la tête, puis Mike le prit dans ses bras.  
  
"Hé bien ! Félicitations ! C'était comment ?"  
  
"Tu devrais plutôt lui demander à elle."  
  
Mike rigola et rejoint Stan dans la cuisine. Ce dernier donna un balai, de quoi nettoyer et une pelle à Bowers.  
  
"Nettoie, où je vais chercher Richie." lança Stan d'un regard noir et d'une voix froide et sévère.  
  
Bowers les prit et ses résigna. Il jeta un regard à Mike, Mike le soutenu et Bowers se résigna.  
  
"Je vais rester au cas où tu bâcles le travail. Oh, après ça, tes amis et toi quitteront la fête. Merci." ajouta Stan qui fut rejoint par Patricia, sa petite amie.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Eddie sortit de la maison des Uris à la recherche de Richie Tozier. Il le trouva assez rapidement entrain de récupérer son vélo.  
  
"Hm... Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Eddie en regardant Richie.  
  
_Oh mon dieu._  
  
"Euh, ouais, tranquille, t'inquiètes m... Eddie Spaghetti ?"  
  
Richie afficha un grand sourire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Son sourire se reforma mais en coin cette fois-ci, il observa attentivement Eddie, capturant chaque détail de son visage. Sa coiffure légèrement décoiffée, son mascara qui avait un peu coulé et s'était mélangé aux paillettes sur ses yeux. Ses lèvres rosées, ses tâches de rousseurs, son sourire. Richie le prit dans ses bras. Wow.  
  
"Oui oui, c'est m... Hé, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"  
  
"T'es beau. Ça sentait juste les problèmes donc.."  
  
Eddie écarquilla les yeux et se mit a rougir légèrement.  
  
"Merci, t'es pas mal non plus... Oui ! Oui, je comprends ton action. C'est juste que t'as fais... C'était mortel."  
  
Les deux se dévisagèrent pendant un instant. Richie remarqua le collier au pendentif de ballon rouge que Eddie portait.  
  
"Tu l'as toujours ! C'est trop cool."  
  
"Oh le collier ? Oui ! Je m'en sépare pas, c'est.. Toi aussi, à ce que je vois ! Tu... tu vas quelque part ?"  
  
"Chez moi, sûrement." répondit Richie.  
  
"Je.. je peux venir ?"  
  
"Ouais, bien-sûr ! Mais ta mère ?"  
  
"On emmerde ma mère."  
  
Ouais, on emmerde ma mère. J'ai retrouvé le seul garçon pour qui j'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie et je dois encore penser à ma mère. Pas aujourd'hui, M'man.  
  
Les deux prirent la route sur le vélo de Richie. Heroes de Bowie passait sur la petite enceinte d'Eddie. Il était aux anges, s'accrochant à la taille de Richie et posant sa tête sur son dos. Il avait étrangement attendu ce moment toute la semaine. Ça ne s’était peut-être pas passé de la manière dont il l'espérait mais Eddie était apaisé.  
  
Une fois entrés dans la maison des Tozier, les deux montèrent dans la chambre de Richie. Pas grand-chose avait changé comparé à avant, c'était peut-être plus proche et plus harmonieux. Richie se déshabilla et se changea en pyjama, Eddie fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder et Richie se moquait de lui. Il lui fila un de ses sweats qui s'avéraient être trop grands pour lui mais peu importe, il adorait ça et Richie adorait voir Eddie comme ça. Il était si...  
  
"Mignon. T'es vraiment trop mignon, Eds !"  
  
"Arrête !"  
  
Eddie s'empressa de nettoyer la plaie de Richie et d'appliquer un bandage avec son kit de secours. Richie le taquinait en l'appelant Docteur K. et c'était comme si Richie n'avait jamais quitté Derry. Richie avait toujours été là quelque part et Eddie l'avait vu devenir un jeune homme. Une fois la plaie nettoyée et pansée. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent face à dans le lit de Richie. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler pour se dire toute ces choses qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et Eddie vint se blottir dans les bras de Richie. Rien à changer. Ils aimaient encore dormir ensemble.  
  
Mike, Bill et Georgie étaient rentrés chez les Denbrough, Georgie s'était endormi dans la voiture mais Bill l'avait transporté jusqu'à sa chambre avec discrétion puis avait fait entrer Mike chez lui, dans sa chambre où pour la première fois ils passèrent la nuit à discuter alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.  
  
Bev était rentrée chez elle au petit matin et avait réussi à éviter son père miraculeusement. Elle s'était démaquillé et changée chez Stan après l'avoir aidée à tout nettoyer.  
  
Ben avait dormi chez Stan et avait lui aussi tout nettoyé avec Betty Ripsom, Penny Wise, Patricia, Myra Stonehart et d'autres qui avaient prévu de faire une soirée pyjama chez lui.  
  
Bowers n'était pas rentré chez lui après avoir nettoyé la cuisine de Stan, il était passé chez Hockstetter se bourrer la gueule jusqu'au petit matin. Humilié, remonté et complètement défoncé. Il se fit sévèrement reprendre par son père et sa mère mais surtout par son père et partit dans sa chambre se coucher ayant déjà trouvé sa future victime pour l'année.  
  
Le lendemain, Richie et Eddie se réveillèrent tôt. Richie passa se brosser les dents et se laver car Eddie l'avait forcé à le faire puis Eddie fit de même. Une fois de retour dans la chambre de Richie, Eddie le fixait en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
  
"J'ai une idée." dit-il doucement.  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Richie en caressant ses cheveux.  
  
"On se défonce ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, goosebumps ! J'ai adoré étudier le pilot d'Euphoria pour écrire ce 1er chapitre.  
Bien-sûr, si vous avez vu la série, vous remarquez qu'elle dévie et c'est normal. Je tiens à créer une histoire tout de même originale. 
> 
> Pour la musique, j'ai pioché dans les playlists Spotify officielles It que les acteurs ont créés pour leurs personnages et j'ai aussi ajouté des idées à moi 
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. N'hésitez pas me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, je veux tout savoir !


	2. II. Frisson et Divertissement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, je sais j'ai été hyper rapide. Mais l'inspiration, ça se contrôle pas et j'avais pas prévu d'avoir la suite de l'histoire aussi vite. Pourtant, on est là, ensemble, prêts à lire ce nouveau chapitre ?
> 
> PS : n'oubliez-pas d'écouter les chansons mentionnées dans les chapitres en même temps que vous lisez pour une meilleure experience !!!
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que la défonce me fourni un troisième oeil. Parce que comme je l'avais prédit, la soirée de Stanley changea complètement la donne._

**Chapitre 2  
  
Frisson et Divertissement.**

  
  
  
_ Depuis tout petit Henry avait été confronté à l'ultraviolence. Son père était impulsif, et selon sa mère, Henry avec calqué ce trait de caractère. Et pas de la meilleure des manières. La première fois qu'il fouilla dans le bureau de son père, il avait 10 ans. Il savait très bien que c'était interdit et il savait très bien que violer la vie privée d'un adulte était grave. Pourtant, malgré l'énorme gifle que son père lui mit, il recommença encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Pour le frisson et le divertissement._

* * *

  
_Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son gang, d'être le chef juste pour faire comme dans Orange Mécanique, son film préféré. Dominer. Intimider. C'était ce qu'il intéressait dans les relations humaines, tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il était le dernier d'une fratrie de trois frères et pour exister sous le toit de Butch et Mona Bowers, il fallait être le plus fort. C'était toujours à base de vouloir écraser le plus faible et pas le droit d'être une chochotte. Alors, ses frères l'interdisait d'écouter [Hide and Seek](https://open.spotify.com/track/7mMlbJlXXo2mRtQ4R9sIzD?si=0aF_zhIJQzGUANpsUAZ6iQ) d'Imogen Heap._  
  
"Oh... Regarde Lee ! Henry va pleurer."  
  
Jason Bowers donna une gifle dans la tête d'Henry qui ne versa aucune larmes, pourtant ses yeux étaient bien emplis.  
  
"Pleure !" hurla Lee en se penchant sur son petit frère.  
  
Henry baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais il ferma le poing très fort.  
  
"Quoi.. On est pas assez du..."  
  
Le poing d'Henry Bowers cogna la mâchoire de Jason avec une telle puissance qu'il tomba à terre et se cogna violemment le crâne.  
  
"Qu'est-ce... Que t'as fais putain ?" demanda Lee paniqué en regardant son jumeau à terre.  
  
Henry fixa Lee, Lee regarda Henry puis baissa le regard avant d'essayer de réveiller son frère. Henry tourna les talons laissant ses frères pour rentrer dans leur maison.  
  
_Depuis ce jour là, Bowers comprit. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de dominer ou d'intimider. Il fallait aussi détester. Et Henry Bowers détestait le monde. Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était devenu un harceleur masculiniste en puissance. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi il ne pensait devoir d'explication à personne. Très vite il commença à voler les armes de son père et à s'entraîner à tirer sur des animaux. Mais quand son père le su, c'est sur lui que Butch s'entraîna à tirer. Henry trouva enfin quelque chose sur Terre qui l'effrayait. Et il n'aimait pas avoir peur, car ça révélait à tout le monde à que tout ces muscles et cette colère n'était qu'une carapace._  
  
_ Il n'avait jamais eu peur de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Butch était son final boss et malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui, il espérait qu'un jour il le remarque vraiment. Car il le voyait remarquer les autres mais pas lui. Il le voyait aussi remarquer d'autres femmes que sa mère et surtout, il le voyait remarquer ces hommes. Il avait découvert assez tôt que son père trompait sa mère avec d'autres personnes. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un choc, il n'aimait pas sa mère. Mona était laxiste, sans intérêt, docile et ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elle. Ce n'était pas une grande perte, pensait-il._  
  
_ Daddy Issues classiques. Enfin, tout est relatif me direz-vous. Henry était certain au moins de ne pas vouloir épouser une femme qui ressemblait à sa mère. Il savait exactement ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme._  
  
"Ah et sans poils. Grande. Long cou. Belle. Pas soumise. Intéressante. Féminine mais pas conne. Coquette. Cool."  
  
"Tu sais que tu viens de décrire Beverly Marsh ?" demanda Hockstetter en mangeant ses frites.  
  
"Arrête de dire de la merde." répondit Bowers en le poussant.  
  
"Je suis sérieux Bowers, Marsh est la seule fille qui rentre dans ta longue liste de critères."  
  
"C'est une des loser ! Elle traîne avec ces cons."  
  
Henry prit quand même le temps de considérer les paroles d'Hockstetter et demanda à Beverly de sortir avec lui. Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer sur le coup.  
  
_ Il avait fait circuler les pires horreurs à son sujet, fait passer pour une trainée pendant des années et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il était juste... jaloux ? Envieux ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas avoir Beverly. Pourtant elle avait accepté et l'avait ensuite jeté comme une sous-merde, comme il le méritait. Depuis, ce jour-là, il ne s'agissait plus de détester, intimider ou dominer. Il s'agissait aussi de tuer. Il avait beau avoir Patrick Hockstetter, Greta Keene ou Penny Wise de son côté, Henry Bowers n'était plus l'intouchable fils de Butch Bowers. Il n'était pas non plus Bowers, celui dont on mentionnait le nom avec effroi. C'était juste un clown et désormais à Derry, on a plus l'temps pour des putain de clowns. Henry Bowers avait peur, peur de perdre ce qu'il avait construit. Mais plus depuis la fête de Stanley, Bowers avait peur de Richie Tozier, peur des Losers. Quelque chose de nouveau naquit en lui, quelque chose qui existait déjà depuis trop longtemps mais sur lequel il n'avait jamais pu mettre de mot : Ultraviolence. Il savait que si il voulait reprendre le contrôle de Derry, il devait d'abord tuer ce qui avait pris sa place. Tuer Tozier. Bowers se savait haineux, colérique, détestable, il ne voyait pas d'événements dans sa vie qui expliquait cela. Pour lui, il était juste comme ça, c'était qui il est et il le sera toujours. Comme il savait qu'il devrait toujours cacher sa peur._

* * *

  
  
  
Un Eddie Kaspbrak de 17 ans se tenait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, il se fixait. Il observait chaque détail de sa tenue, le polo à rayures jaunes pastel et bleues marines un peu trop grand pour lui, le collier en argent avec un petit ballon rouge qui se mélangeait aux autres colliers qu'il portait à son cou, son short en jean bleu clair delavé qui descendait à ses genoux, ses converses blanches. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de mettre un bonnet noir par dessus et ouvrit le placard à pharmacie avant d'attraper le flaçon de prescription de Xanax devant lui au nom de sa mère. Il sorti une pilule et l'avala direct puis mis ses vielles lunettes de soleil vintage et se regarda encore dans la glace.  
  
"Joyeux anniversaire, bg."  
  
Il sorti de la pièce, se dirigea dans la cuisine où son sac et sa banane se trouvaient ainsi que Bill faisant ses courses dans les placards de Mme Kaspbrak. Il prit ses affaires et son ami puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
"A plus, M'man." lança-t-il en attrapant son téléphone et inhalateur sur le guéridon près de sa mère.  
  
"Eddie-chou, tu ne m'as pas fais mon bisou habituel." s'écria sa mère en se détournant des informations du matin.  
  
"On est en retard. Tu t'en passeras, en plus j'ai déjà eu celui de mon anniversaire, M'man. Ne t'en fais pas et merci pour le super petit dej d'anniversaire." dit-il en passant la porte d'entrée.  
  
"Je t'aime mon chéri, bonne rentrée à vous deux et joyeux anniversaire encore ! Oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments, ne pas marche pas trop vite ton anémie risquerait de te rendre patraque !" dit-elle presque au bord des larmes.  
  
"Au r-r-revoir Madame K-Kaspbrak, passez une b-b-bonne journée." ajouta Bill en suivant Eddie.  
  
Une fois les deux adolescents en route vers la voiture de Bill, Bill commença à dévisager Eddie.  
  
"P-p-pourquoi tu portes tes lunettes de soleil ?"  
  
"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit Eddie avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
  
"Il est 9 heures et demi, tu ne peux pas être s-st-tone. Eddie, pr-pr-promets moi que tu l'es pas."  
  
Bill fixa Eddie d'un regard intense et Eddie retira ses lunettes avant de regarder son ami.  
  
"Je suis bien. Je suis bien avec toi."  
  
_ Ok. J'ai menti. Je suis peut-être presque un peu défoncé mais rien de bien méchant. Je vais bien. Je sais que vous devez probablement me detester actuellement. Je le comprends. Si je pouvais être différent et faire les choses différemment, je le ferai. Genre être addict à Tumblr ou à Twitter, je le ferai, mais c'est le premier jour de ma dernière année de lycée en classe de terminale avant d'obtenir mon diplôme. Et, c'est mon anniversaire. Je pourrais clairement pas tenir sans au moins être : bien._  
  
"Tu veux quoi p-pour commencer la journée ?" demanda Bill à Eddie, une fois installé dans sa voiture.  
  
"Joyeux Anniversaire !" cria Georgie en se relevant de la banquette arrière.  
  
"Seigneur ! Georgie ! Pfiou... Merci, c'est gentil. Et Alexa, je veux [It's Like That](https://open.spotify.com/track/0sNY3XS9Tz1P957KZrQ6GZ?si=AMKXOoKvRpuHZf0DgRIavg) de Mariah Carey." dit-il en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.  
  
Bill eut un petit rire et lança la chanson qui se fit entendre dans toute la voiture.  
  
Les trois amis roulèrent en voiture jusqu'au lycée. Ils rigolaient, chantait en écoutant les chansons que Georgie mettait et discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. C'était le deuxième jour de cours en réalité mais le premier car les cours commence réellement le 3 septembre et ça faisait trois jours que la soirée avait eut lieue. Cette fameuse soirée où Georgie avait contribué à l'humiliation en place publique de Bowers. Eddie rit à cette phrase, il considérait les Denbrough comme ses frères et depuis son overdose, leurs liens s'étaient encore plus resserrés.  
  
Une fois arrivé arrivés au lycée, Bill laissa Eddie pour accompagner Georgie pour qui c'était réellement le 1er jour de lycée. Eddie soupira en regardant Bill s'éloigner avec son frère, il sortit son inhalateur et en prit une bouffée. Il avança parmi les élèves en tenant son sac fermement.  
  
_ Et parmi toute cette foule, je ne voyais que ses boucles brunes. Il était là assis sur une table et entouré des autres Losers et Bill. Bill qui était revenu hyper rapidement. Il me montra du doigt au reste de la bande et d'un coup tout semblait aller au ralenti. Richie leva la tête vers moi, me sourit et directement mon cerveau eut un putain de flashback de la journée de dimanche._  
  
"J'ai une idée." dit-il doucement.  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Richie en caressant ses cheveux.  
  
"On se défonce ?" demanda Eddie en fouillant dans son banane et sortant deux petits cachets dans un petit sac plastique zipé.  
  
"Où t'as eu ça ? Il me semble que tu sors de cure de désintox, jeune homme." répondit Richie en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
"Oui ou non, Richie ?"  
  
"Tu sais ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il dubitatif.  
  
"Je suppose qu'on va le découvrir ensemble !" répondit Eddie en sortant les cachets dans sa main.  
  
"Je devrais m'inquiéter. Pourquoi je m'inquiète pas ? C'est toi qui est censé être inquiet et moi qui est censé faire des conneries, Eds. Tu peux pas inverser les rôles à ta guise !" lança Richie tout amusé, ce qui fit sourire Eddie.  
  
Richie regarda Eddie, il semblait si excité avec ce petit sourire espiègle sur son visage. Il leva un sourcil comme pour lui lancer un défi et le frisé se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Tozier ne voulait absolument pas détruire la joie sur son visage. Il prit un cachet.  
  
"Ouvre la bouche, bébé."  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les volets de la chambre de Richie étaient fermées, une lumière rouge emplissait la chambre et les deux hommes étaient assis face à face sur le lit. Le visage d'Eddie était maquillé d'un magnifique coutouring et des larmes de paillettes coulaient de ses yeux. Il rigolait bêtement et caressait les mains de Richie. Richie quand à lui arborait un makeup smoky avec les lèvres d'une couleur rubis sang de pigeon.  
  
"T'es si beau....... Que je t'embrasserais si je sentais mes membres." lança Eddie en continuant à pouffer de rire.  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Embrasse-moi."  
  
"On peut pas le faire sans musique."  
  
Eddie prit son portable, sachant exactement quelle chanson il voulait et lança [Kiss Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/754kgU5rWscRTfvlsuEwFp?si=gJyYTJ68RfOJjL2d0iA7qg) de Sixpence The None Richer. Richie arrêta pas de répéter le nom d'Eddie tandis que leurs bouches se rapprochèrent pour finalement se toucher dans un tendre baiser. Ils s'embrassaient durant ce qui semblait durer une éternité et finalement Richie coupa le baiser.  
  
"Ça te fait de l'effet ?" demanda Eddie.  
  
Richie sourit bêtement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?" demanda Richie.  
  
"Je sens tout." répondit Eddie avant de fermer les yeux. "Et je suis si heureux."  
  
_Vraiment ? Je sais que je suis pas censé le dire mais la drogue, c'est cool... Enfin "cool". Tout est relatif._  
  
Georgie Denbrough pleurait dans les bras de Bill en regardant les médecins prendre en charge Eddie.  
  
"On a appelé vos parents. On restera avec vous jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos parents et au retour de Madame Kaspbrak.  
  
_"Cool" jusqu'à que ça vous brise les dents, les organes. Votre vie. Brise vos amis._  
  
Sonia Kaspbrak pleurait à chaude larmes en répétant "Pourquoi Eddie ? Pourquoi Seigneur ? Pourquoi lui ?" dans le camion qui le transportait à l'hôpital.  
  
_Ou brise votre famille. C'est là que c'est plus trop "cool". Le moment "cool" dure enfaîte très peu de temps. Une fois passé le moment, c'est juste...._  
  
"Joyeux Anniversaire !" dirent les Losers en même temps.  
  
_....Embarrassant._  
  
Eddie sourit et Beverly le prit dans ses bras avant que les garçons se joignirent aussi au reste du groupe. Merde. Trop d'amour sain. Eddie n'avait pas l'habitude.  
  
"Merci les gars, vous me rassurez." répondit Eddie en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
"Stresse pas tout va bien aller. On a des cours ensemble donc tout ira bien. Ne t'en fais pas, le lycée ne te mordra pas." lança Stan en commençant à avancer.  
  
_J'avais oublié à quel point il était doué pour être un support émotionnel. 0/20._  
  
Le reste de la bande le suivit. D'abord Ben et Bev en pleine discussion puis Mike qui tenait Bill par les épaules en marchant juste derrière lui. Richie tendit sa main à Eddie en le regardant, il portait des lunettes avec une monture fine en aluminum mais avec des grands verres, ce qui affinait son visage. Eddie le regardait encore trop émerveillé de le voir ici.  
  
"Alors ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.  
  
Le plus petit déglutit légèrement avant de prendre sa main délicatement. Richie se mit à rire et serra fortement sa main ce qui fit Eddie couiner de douleur avant d'avancer.  
  
"Tu couines comme ça aussi au lit, Spaghetti head ?" se moqua Richie, ce qui fit rougir Kaspbrak avant qu'il le tape dans l'épaule.  
  
_Stanley avait raison, le lycée ne me mordit pas mais il m'engloutit tout entier. Pas que moi seulement. Tout ceux qui avaient été à la fête de Stan._  
  
"Tu sais ce qui s'est passé à la fête de Stanley Uris ?"  
  
_C'était littéralement dans toutes les bouches._  
  
"Oh mon dieu Dana ! T'as manqué la meilleure fête de l'année, celle de Stan Uris, un des terminales."  
  
"T'as vu les tweets de Penny Wise sur la fête de Stanley Uris ? Askip, y a eu beaucoup beaucoup d'embrouilles et pas mal de secrets qui flottaient ont été exposés."  
  
_Partout._  
  
"Ouais, j'étais à la fête de Stanley Uris."  
  
"Ma story insta de la fête de Stan ? Ohhhhhh mec.. Tu sais pas toi ! C'était ouf et tu sais pas quoi ce putain Richie Tozier est de retour !"  
  
_Tout le temps._  
  
"...La fête de Stan..."  
  
"Est-ce qu'on peut encore qualifier Les Losers de losers ?"  
  
"Je pensais que Richie Tozier était devenu acteur ? Oh, il l'est."  
  
_A chaque intercours._  
  
"Ouais, j'me taperais _totalement_ Richie Tozier et Ben Hanscom !"  
  
"Anna Addams a dit que Hanscom lui à donné le _meilleur_ cunnilingus de toute sa vie. Tu connais Anna, mentir elle ne sait pas faire."  
  
_Pendant toute la semaine._  
  
"Bill Denbrough sort avec Mike Hanlon ? Jure ? Enfin, merde ! Je suis pas la seule à les shipper, non ?"  
  
"J'ai entendu dire que Beverly Marsh et Audra Phillips se sont pecho.... Toi aussi ? Donc c'est vrai !?"  
  
"Mais, c'est Eddie Kaspbrak !"  
  
"Eddie ? J'l'ai vu se taper un rail dans la salle de bien avec Will !"  
  
_Pause. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez sur moi, mais je veux absolument pas être dans les rumeurs. Ça voudrait dire être populaire et devenir populaire. Je veux pas. Pourquoi je veux pas être populaire ? Parce que je suis Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak, le petit brun du cours d'anglais. Celui qui dors en cours de physique, sciences et maths mais qui connaît toutes les réponses par coeur. Je ne suis pas..._  
  
"Je gagne. Clairement. C'est de moi qu'on parle le plus." lança Richie un sourire aux lèvres. "Je suis une star et je confirme encore mon statut avec cette soirée dans laquelle j'ai du passé très exactement 10 minutes grand max."  
  
Richie lui montra le bandage sur sa main qu'il avait fait. Et Eddie se mit à rire.  
  
"Oui mais je veux dire tout le monde le sait... c'est.. Je veux pas. Ça me saoule de devoir affronter ces questions encore et encore et encore. Je vais super bien !" dit Eddie en parlant hyper rapidement.  
  
Richie prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres sentant qu'il était entrain de paniquer légèrement.  
  
"Regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas une bête de foire. Tu es Eddie Spaghetti, mon meilleur ami qui est devenu un putain de missile. Alors, on les emmerde ?"  
  
"On les emmerde."  
  
"Je gagne quand même." ajouta le frisé en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.  
  
Richie tira Eddie dans les couloirs en riant très fort comme à son habitude.  
  
"Attends ! T'es vivant ?" demanda un élève en s'adressant à Eddie.  
  
Richie lui fit un doigt en continuant d'avancer, ce qui fit rire Eddie. Les deux croisèrent juste après Bev, Bill et Betty et leurs fit un rapide coucou tout en prenant des chemins différents.  
  
"Ils sont.. ils sont ensemble ?" demanda Betty en les suivant du regard. "Ça fait toujours bizarre de voir Eddie. C'est comme voir un fantôme."  
  
"Ferme-là, Betty. Eddie t'as rien demandé." répondit Bill en faisant un clin d'oeil à un des joueurs de l'équipe de foot.  
  
"Tu trompes Mike ?" demanda Betty.  
  
"N-non ! C'est j-juste un d-délire a-a-avec Ethan, Betty !"  
  
"Et vous m'avez pas répondu pour Reddie !"  
  
"Reddie ? Joli ! Ils sont pas ensemble, ils sont juste comme ça. Depuis toujours." répondit Beverly complètement exaspérée par son amie.  
  
"Oh oui dis comme ça, c'est vrai...et est-ce que c'est vrai pour Audra ?"  
  
"Betty ! T'étais dans la piscine avec moi ! Est-ce que j'ai embrassé Audra ? Je te ferai jamais ça Bill."  
  
"Dommage, c-c-ça aurait été drôle. On aurait t-tous les deux embrassé l-la même personne, comme Ashton Kutcher, Natalie Portman et Mila Kunis." lança Bill pour la taquiner.  
  
"Ok, je l'ai embrassée."  
  
"Embrassé qui ?" demanda Ben en s'incrustant dans la conversation.  
  
"Audra." répondirent Betty et Bill en même temps.  
  
"Oh. Sympa."  
  
"Oh arrête Ben, tu sais que toi c'est différent. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tout est bon pour la fête d'Eddie demain ?" demanda Bev.  
  
"Il va nous d-détester." murmura Bill en regardant Ben et Bev.  
  
"Contente de ne pas être dans votre bande les Losers." répondit Betty.  
  
_Ouais, tu peux Betty Ripsom. Mais je te tuerais quand même pour ne m'avoir rien dit._

* * *

_A la fin de la journée, j'avais ma réunion hebdomadaire du vendredi soir au toxicomane anonymes dans un église non loin de mon centre de désintoxication. J'avais pris l'habitude d'y aller, surtout parce que ma mère me surveillait vraiment pour tout ce qui concernait la vie post-cure. Mais parce que j'avais l'impression que ça donnait un sorte de sens à ma vie. Une seule chose que je m'étais interdite pour continuer, c'était de parler en publique._  
  
"Mon nom est Paul et je suis toxicomane. En vrai, toxicomane est trop doux. J'étais addict au crack mais j'étais aussi médecin généraliste alors... Je me disais que tant que ça n'entachais pas ma vie professionnelle, je pouvais me niquer la santé autant que je le voulais. J'avais tord. J'ai une famille, une femme magnifique, Karen, et j'ai une grande fille. Aujourd'hui, elle vit au Japon et elle va bien. Elle prend soin d'elle et quand elle peut elle prend soin de moi. Sauf qu'elle devrait pas. J'en ai honte parce qu'elle m'a fait me rendre compte que je devrais pas."  
  
_La première fois que j'ai pris un médicament qui n'était pas à moi, je venais d'avoir 13 ans et mon père avait sa chambre d'hôpital à domicile. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que j'avais pris. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que c'était assez fort pour me faire oublier na tristesse qui m'avait envahie lorsque papa s'endormit à côté de moi alors que l'on regardait My Fair Lady. Il portait une de ses chemises de bowling et son bonnet adidas noir, celui qui lui tenait chaud et son favori. Il était beau même avec ses traits fatigués. Je prenais soin de mon père après l'école car ma mère avait pris un second boulot d'assistante dans les bureaux du Derry News pour payer les frais médicaux de papa et moi. Ça payait vraiment bien et ça lui permettait de ne pas se morfondre dans la nourriture pour échapper aux chagrin._  
  
"Ça te fait quoi ça ?"  
  
"Ah, c'est affreux. Tu n'aimerais pas."  
  
"C'est pire que la première prise de Fentanyl ?"  
  
"Chéri, c'est pareil. C'est de l'oxycodone."  
  
_Oh, maintenant je me souviens. L'infirmière passait tous les deux jours pour s'occuper de papa et quand je lui posais pas dix-milles questions, elle fournissait plein de médicaments, plein. Il pouvait pas savoir que je venais d'ingurgiter une de ses pilules. Il pouvait pas voir que j'étais défoncé._  
  
"Je suis si content d'être avec toi papa."  
  
"Moi aussi, Eddie, moi aussi."  
  
_ Argh, trop de souvenirs triste. On peut retourner au moment présent par pitié ?_  
  
Eddie traversa la pièce avec une feuille a moitié remplie et la présenta au monsieur en face de lui.  
  
"J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur Keith. Tu vois la case vide là. J'ai besoin que la signe et que tu mettes ton joli tampon bleu."  
  
"Mais t'étais pas présent, j'ai pas le droit de faire ça. C'est pas légalement légal."  
  
Eddie haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers Keith avec un petit sourire aguicheur.  
  
"Même pas si... Je te taille une pipe ?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Eddie sourit.  
  
"On peut faire ça derrière l'Église..."  
  
"J'ai 17 ans et on est dans un putain de lieu sacré, pédophile. Maintenant, signe."  
  
Keith se résigna face au regard assassin d'Eddie et Eddie murmura un petit "merci" à Keith avant de partir. Il tombait encore dans le panneau.  
  
_ Quoi ? Je sais que j'ai dis que j'allais à toute mes réunions et c'est vrai, j'y vais. J'ai juste manqué cela parce que la fête de Stan était le lendemain. Ok, j'en ai manqué deux autres parce que j'avais pris des timbres. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça arrive de faire des erreurs._  
  
Une fois rentré à la maison, Eddie donna la feuille à sa mère avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Donc... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux dormir chez Bill demain soir ?"  
  
"Eddie-chéri.. Je.."  
  
"Mais maman ! Ma feuille de présence est rempli et regarde mon test est négatif."  
  
_Je jure sur la tête du chanteur de Blur de ne pas être passé chez Stan pour récupérer sa pisse pour le test. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de regarder Gilmore Girls, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas la ref._  
  
Sonia Kaspbrak fixa son fils puis le test qui était effectivement négatif, puis la feuille, puis Eddie.  
  
"Très bien, c'est d'accord Eddie-chéri, mais sois prudent. Tu sais très bien qu'avec ton an..."  
  
"Anémie, les soirées pyjamas sont dangereuses. Je sais." dit-il s'approchant de sa mère pour déposer un baiser sur son front. "Merci M'man."  
  
Eddie s'éclipsa dans sa chambre en dansant bizarrement ce qui fit sourire sa mère.  
  
"Je t'aime Eddie." cria-t-elle assez fort pour être entendue.  
  
"Je sais." cria Eddie en retour.

* * *

  
  
Stan mangeait paisiblement avec ses parents lorsque son téléphone sonna.  
  
"Pas de téléphone à table Stanley !" soupira son père.  
  
"Il est dans ma poche papa."  
  
"Il est quand même ici présent."  
  
"Donald... Laisse-le tranquille. Il n'a plus 13 ans maintenant." dit Andréa en prenant sa défense.  
  
"Eh bien parfois, j'aimerais qu'il les ait toujours."  
  
Andrea Uris et Stan roulèrent des yeux exactement en même temps.

_Au moins, on sait de qui Stanley tient cette habitude et son air blasé de la vie._

Andréa se tourna vers son fils et sourit.  
  
"Alors mon chat, quand est-ce que Patricia revient manger à la maison ?" demanda-t-elle en démêlant ses boucles qui tombaient sur son front.  
  
"Je ne l'aime pas. Cette Patricia Blum est.... meh et son nom "Patricia", quel parent appelle son enfant ainsi ?" se plaignit Donald en mangeant.  
  
Le téléphone de Stan se remit à sonner.  
  
"Eh bien, je pense que lorsqu'on porte le même que Donald Trump, on doit se la fermer." répondit simplement Stan impassible. "Maintenant, excusez-moi."  
  
Il se leva et sortit de table avec son assiette et ses couverts.  
  
"Stan ! Reviens-ici, jeune homme !" cria Donald rouge de surprise.  
  
Andréa ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la remarque de Stanley.  
  
"Et toi tu l'encourage ? Telle mère, tel fils."  
  
Stanley monta en vitesse de sa chambre, il ferma la porte à clé et se jeta dans son grand lit king size. Il sourit en voyant Patricia et les Losers sur son nouveau fond d'écran puis fronça les sourcils au message qu'il reçu dans sa conversation avec Mike et Richie. Il ouvrit son téléphone et remonta la conversation.

  


  
_C'était définitivement sa chambre._

  
  
_ Yup, Ben était au courant et regardait ses dms twitter totalement horrifié. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une sextape si on ne voit pas votre visage et que vos corps sont cachés par une porte parce que on filme vos gémissements de l'extérieur ? Je n'ai pas du tout la réponse à cette question. Mais Ben se sentait mal pour Anna d'abord avant de se sentir mal pour lui._  
  
Ben ferma son ordinateur et il s'allongea dans son lit en écoutant [Boys Don't Cry](https://open.spotify.com/track/1QFh8OH1e78dGd3VyJZCAC?si=w2WfKXcDRuyr-XthHpTdlw). Il soupira et regarda son téléphone, 3 appels manqués, 1 message de Bill, 67 mentions twitters, quelques dms sur Instagram. Mais il se focalisa sur son fond d'écran, Beverly écrasant Richie de tout son poids avec Eddie qui râlait dans le fond lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Ben avait pris cette photo et il en était fan, Beverly étant sublime dessus. Il s'endormit en répondant aux messages de Bill.  
  
_Beverly était son médicament._

* * *

  
  
_Tout comme Richie était le mien. Samedi après-midi. Il est venu me récupérer chez moi vêtu d'un bomber Harrington, un tshirt Guns'N'Roses noir, des converses noires usées, un jean aux ourlets retroussés qui laissaient ses chaussettes rouges aux motifs écossais être visibles. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en bun et certaines de ses mèches tombaient, il avait mit ses lentilles de contact. Il était superbe. Ma mère lui ouvrit la porte, une surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir..._  
  
"Richard. Quelle surprise, que fais-tu à Derry mon garçon ?"  
  
Son ton était suspicieux et son regard aussi.  
  
_Maman n'aimait pas vraiment Richie, ni Beverly, ni Mike, ni Ben d'ailleurs, mais Stan, ça passait. Parce contre, elle pensait que Greta Keene était une brave petite et rien que pour ça... Electric chair !_  
  
"Je vis à nouveau ici. Avec mon père. On a emménagé il y a quelques semaines." répondit Richie tout sourire. "Est-ce que Eddie est là ?"  
  
"Oui ! Oui ! Attends, deux secondes Rich et j'arrive ! M'man ! Où t'as mis l'insuline ?"  
  
"J'arrive Eddie-chou ! Richard..."  
  
Ma mère me donna le graal et me regarda attentivement.  
  
"Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas Eddie-chou ?"  
  
"M'man, c'est mon meilleur ami." soupira Eddie.  
  
"Eddie-chou... Je sais que tu l'aimes bien.... Je veux juste que tu fasses attention."  
  
_Wow. Alors, ça, pour une surprise._  
  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le minois d'Eddie.  
  
"Je le ferais M'man." murmura-t-il doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Merci."  
  
Il se dégagea d'elle et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit aussi avant de le regarder rejoindre Richie qui fumait une cigarette en attendant.  
  
"Tu devrais arrêter de fumer ça. Beverly aussi d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment mauvais pour ta santé." lança Eddie en s'approchant de Richie.  
  
"Je pense que j'y suis accro, malheureusement, Docteur K."  
  
Eddie esquissa un sourire avant de prendre sa cigarette pour l'écraser sur son talon et la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.  
  
"J"aime quand tu prends soin de ma santé, c'est tellement sexy. Do you wanna touch ? Comme la chanson de Joan Jett. Je suis tout dur." dit-il en prenant la main d'Eddie et la posant sur son entrejambe.  
  
"Je te déteste, Richie Tozier."  
  
"C'est faux. C'est pas que me dit ta mère quand je la b..."  
  
Eddie posa sa main sur la bouche du plus grand en affichant un regard assassin.  
  
"Beep-beep Richie."  
  
Richie attrapa sa main et lui fit un baise-main avant de la lâcher et de prendre son vélo pour partir.  
  
_C'est une histoire d'amour._  
  
Eddie fit de même et le suivit à vélo alors que Richie l'encourageait pour aller plus vite.  
  
_Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de recommencer Fleabag tous les cinq jours, pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas la ref Amazon Prime et tumblr existent._  
  
Eddie et Richie arrivèrent d'abord chez Bill où Eddie déposa ses affaires. Il salua Sharon Denbrough qui était déjà bien en forme avec un verre de vin rouge à la main.  
  
"Eddie ! Eddie ! Eddie !" dit-elle en avançant vers le jeune garçon avant de poser un baiser sur son front.  
  
Sharon Denbrough était une femme magnifique, une ancienne mannequin qui avait des fortes allures de Christy Turlington avec le style de Caroline de Maigret. Elle était une peu la seconde maman des Losers et elle était dingue de ses deux fils. Elle pourrait littéralement tuer quelqu'un pour eux.  
  
"Et ohhhhhhh, Richiiiiie ! Je croyais que tu croulais sous les contrats à Hollywood !"  
  
"Pas vraiment non." répondit Richie en se laissant enlacé par la mère de Bill.  
  
"Tu vois ! Encore une preuve que tu nous écoutes pas !" râla Georgie qui passait d'une pièce à l'autre. "Coucou Reddie !"  
  
Eddie et Richie se regardèrent puis regardèrent Georgie qui repassa comme un fantôme en leur souriant.  
  
"Faites pas a-attention, il a j-j-juste besoin qu'on le cajole un peu en ce moment." répondit Bill en descendant avec Mike.  
  
"Deux pour le prix d'un ! J'aime cette maison !" annonça Richie à l'oreille d'Eddie.  
  
"Désolé mais votre petite sortie se fera sans moi, j'ai des choses à faire." rétorqua Mike.  
  
"Autres que de rester avec mon fils ? C'est nouveau ça !"

_Sharon disait vrai. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Enfin presque. Si Mike n'était pas a la ferme, il était chez Bill et vice versa. Mike et Bill étaient un couple en totale symbiose, c'était beau à voir mais un peu flippant parfois, c'était à se demander si ils leur arrivaient de se disputer._  
  
"C'est quoi le même qui f-fait let's go ?" demanda Bill en regardant ses deux ami.  
  
"C'est let's go, lesbians." corrigea Richie.  
  
Bill sortit de la maison, Mike soupira de soulagement et Sharon vint lui faire un high five.  
  
"J'ai cru qu'ils allaient rester là pour toujours." dit Sharon en buvant son verre de vin.  
  
"C'est parce que tu parles trop maman." rétorqua Georgie.  
  
"Mais, j'ai pas éveillé les soupçons hein ?"  
  
Mike et Georgie hochèrent la tête négativement.  
  
"Parfait ! On a une fête à préparer nous. Mike, tu n'oublieras pas les bouteilles de rosé français à la cave."  
  
"Madame Denbrough... On est pas en âge de boire."  
  
"Je sais que dans quelques heures cette maison sera remplie d'alcool, j'ai été jeune aussi Mike. Je veux que Eddie passe la meilleure soirée d'anniversaire de sa vie. Juste, fais attention à Georgie, d'accord ?"  
  
"Deal." répondit Mike en serrant la main de Sharon.

* * *

  
  
Les trois prirent leurs vélos et partir à la recherche de Beverly. Il était déjà 17h et Eddie commençait à avoir faim. Beverly était indisponible, comme prévu. Pareil pour Ben et Stan devait être encore en famille. Alors, ils passèrent la journée ensemble au cinéma, à se balader dans Derry et à discuter jusqu'à tard le soir.  
  
Il était pratiquement 22 heures quand Bill, Eddie et Richie arrivèrent chez les Denbroughs. Richie n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions embarrassantes à Bill sur son couple avec Mike et Eddie en riait. Une fois passé la porte, Richie couvrit les yeux d'Eddie avec ses grandes mains et Eddie essayait de les enlever tant bien que mal.  
  
"Surprise." susurra Richie à l'oreille d'Eddie.  
  
Il retira délicatement ses mains du visage d'Eddie et une bonne partie des éléments de Derry High étaient présents devant lui.  
  
"Surprise !" crièrent-ils tous en même temps.  
  
Eddie eut un petit moment de déconnexion en regardant ses amis, il les fixait totalement déconcerté et son visage affichait un expression indescriptible. Il leva les yeux vers la grande banderole avec marquée "Bon retour parmi nous et joyeux anniversaire Eddie !".  
  
En voyant sa réaction, Betty se pencha vers Bev.  
  
"Il va pas se mettre à pleurer ? Si ?" demanda-t-il discrètement.  
  
"Je vais pas pleurer si c'est ça que tu demandes." répondit Eddie en portant ses mains à sa bouche. "Vous... avez fait ça pour moi ?"  
  
"Bev et Richie ont eu l'idée, le reste des Losers à tout organisé pendant la semaine et l'info est passé de bouche en bouche à cause d'une certaine piplette." répondit Bill en regardant Betty qui se mit à rire.  
  
"Du coup, la petite soirée à 7 est devenue une véritable soirée." termina Richie en souriant.  
  
_Je ne suis pas super fan de fête surprises, en vrai je suis pas fan des surprises tout court. Mais, c'était vraiment touchant. Même Penny Wise et Greta était présentes. Oh merde, ça voulait dire que... je suis populaire._  
  
Eddie sourit et s'avança vers le reste du groupe. Il prit le red cup qu'Anna lui tendit.  
  
"Eh bien, que la fête commence." dit-il en levant le verre.  
  
Très vite, la maison de Bill et Georgie laissa place à un spectacle de jeu d'alcools, on pouvait entendre [Birthday](https://open.spotify.com/track/345HZXxfL8S8HkVzytD1Pw?si=g8N76IR6QlGYpoM8sKgjgg) de Selena Gomez, [Mi Gente](https://open.spotify.com/track/2iGIBnofyVatf7cjtyIGlI?si=8Iqv3j5fTTmJTlrR4i19cA) version Homecoming Live ou [Ta Fête](https://open.spotify.com/track/7fWWbkok99Tvh8aly2Buox?si=ps8MQbUlQ2ObB3O-qgsYYQ) de Stromae et d'autres chansons rnb, pop, dance emplir les lieux. Les corps bougeaient. Eddie avait soufflé ses bougies et les cadeaux avaient été distribués. Des vêtements, un inhalateur customisé, beaucoup de makeup, des vinyles des b.o de ses films préférés, un paquet d'argent, des plantes, un polaroid 600 et beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup des câlins. Il n'avait clairement l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention et ça lui donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer.  
  
_ Je suis sûre que vous pensez que ma vie se résume donc qu'à des fêtes toutes plus folles que les autres, à des amis géniaux qui décrocheraient la lune pour moi et un lycée qui vous rappelle les mêmes teen movies cultes. Pourtant, en soit tous les lycées sont des nids à scénarios de teen movies et même à Derry. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les problèmes n'étaient jamais loin. Ils attendaient juste le bon moment pour vous tomber dessus._  
  
Richie était affalé sur un canapé avec Beverly à ses côtés qui semblaient fixer Eddie danser sur [All Night](https://open.spotify.com/track/7oAuqs6akGnPU3Tb00ZmyM?si=iTywfzOfS1eAE0ZFS-dKHw) de Beyoncé. Ses mouvements étaient sensuels, lents, lascifs et il chantait la chanson en même temps avec les autres qui dansaient autour de lui.  
  
"Vous avez discuté ?" demanda Beverly curieuse.  
  
"Non pas encore." répondit Richie en lui passant sa clope qu'il partagea avec sa meilleure amie.  
  
"Richie..."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
"Non, je crois pas que tu te rends compte. Eddie était un désastre quand tu as quitté Derry, il lui a fallu presque un an pour avancer. Il te pleurait tous les soirs, j'ai passé des nuits blanches à le consoler. Tu peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. Pour l'instant, il est adorable, parce que pour l'instant ça va. Mais est-ce que tu seras prêt à supporter ce qui se passera quand cette "euphorie" sera passée ?"  
  
Richie regarda Beverly, il savait qu'ils devaient en parler, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment. Son regard dévia ensuite sur Eddie. Il était solaire. Il l'avait toujours été. Richie pensait que ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant devait appartenir au passé. Dans les beaux et bons souvenirs de sa mémoire, ceux qui l'attaquait en permanence à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ou voyait Eddie. Pourtant, il oubliait cette idée un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eddie et ses mouvements de bassin, à chacun de ses sourires et rires et à chaque fois que leur regards se croisaient.  
  
Il regarda à nouveau Beverly.  
  
"Je suis un connard égoïste et tu le sais." dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de se lever.  
  
Beverly le regarda partir avant de se lever et de regarder Ben au loin, elle lui sourit mais il ne fit pas de même. Elle détourna le regard légèrement dégoûtée. Richie s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où tout le monde dansait et passa derrière Eddie. Il l'attrapa par la taille et fusilla du regard le garçon qui dansait avec lui. Ce dernier se détourna du brun et Richie rapprocha alors son corps de celui d'Eddie qui fut plus que réceptif. Les deux dansaient ensemble sur la musique de façon tellement intime mais aussi en harmonie.  
  
_ A ce moment-là, le temps semblait ralentir. La chaleur de la pièce, la chaleur des corps, les bruits, les voix, Beyoncé, Richie, tout était parfait. Je sentais les mains de Richie caresser mes hanches, mon ventre, mes bras, mon cou, mes doigts. J'en voulais définitivement plus. Je savais vers quoi je m'avançais. Mais, il n'avait qu'à pas revenir à Derry._  
  
Eddie fit face à Richie lorsque la voix de Beyoncé laissa entendre "They say true love's the greatest weapon. To win the war caused by pain, pain.". Il arrangea une des mèches de Richie qui tomba devant ses yeux, Richie sourit à ce geste. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et encore une fois, il se passait clairement quelque chose. Richie murmura à Eddie un "t'es vraiment canon" et Eddie sourit en baissant la tête. Richie releva le menton d'Eddie et en profita pour caresser sa joue, puis passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres, toujours se mouvant sur le rythme de la chanson.  
  
_Fais-le._  
  
Richie se rapprocha lentement d'Eddie en descendant sa main sur cou. Il ressera doucement ses doigts sur le côté.

"All I wanna, ain't no other"  
  
_Par pitié._  
  
Eddie rapprocha son visage de Richie et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

"We together, I remember"  
  
_Juste pour cette fois._  
  
La main de Richie remonta à nouveau vers sa mâchoire, puis son oreille. Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Eddie sur sa peau. Au même moment, leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher pour échanger un baiser.

"Sweet love all night long"  
  
Le baiser était doux, passionné, désespéré, nécessiteux, tendre, sauvage. A la fin de la chanson, leurs lèvres se décolèrent. Eddie ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Les mains de Richie ne le caressait plus, tout simplement parce que Richie avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui et tout le monde continuait à rire et à danser. Il voyait tout le monde mais pas Richie, Richie n'était plus là. Il sentit les larmes monter, il ne peut les retenir, c'était trop tard. Il pleurait en silence, là au beau milieu de la piste.

_En conclusion : l'amour et les non-dits, ça craint._

* * *

  
  
Plus le temps passait plus, la soirée se transformait en cauchemar. Bill essayait de limiter les dégâts chez lui avec l'aide de Stan. Mike avait mit Georgie à l'abri et s'était enfermé dans la chambre de Bill pour vendre sa marchandise à qui en voulait. Ben avait évité Anna et Beverly toute la soirée et avait évité toutes les questions sur la vidéo. Mike s'occupait de ses clients. Beverly avait trouvé Richie qui fumait dehors et avait passé la nuit à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Eddie, quant à lui, avait quitté la soirée pour rentrer chez lui à pied.  
  
C'est dans cet énorme dissolution et chaos chez les Denbroughs que Bowers débarqua. Il entra chez Bill comme on entrait dans un moulin et la fête s'arrêta au moment où Penny Wise le remarqua. Penny comme à son habitude tweetait toutes les choses horribles qui arrivaient. C'était une sorte de Regina George sans l'être, elle régnait par la peur et quand quelqu'un pouvait servir son intérêt, elle s'alliait à lui. Elle dansait avec les gens comme on jouait à roulette russe. Mais pour une fois, elle ne savait pas tout. Bowers traversa la maison de Bill en dévisageant chaque personne sur son passage et lorsqu'il vit Greta Keene, il la gifla devant tout le monde. Bill commença à penser que cette fête était une très mauvaise idée. Il espérait juste que Georgie soit bien tranquille car rien ne se passait vraiment bien. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la soirée de Stanley et il ne pouvait pas encore dire si c'était bien ou mal. Il fulminait intérieurement de l'absence de Mike. Il le chercha partout et le trouva finalement dans sa chambre à compter ses billets.  
  
"T-tu te fous de ma g-gueule ? Vendre ta c-came chez moi ? Dans m-ma chambre ?"  
  
Mike fixa Bill et se leva en déposant tout.  
  
"Bill qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
  
"R-rien ne va... M-merde, Bowers est ici."  
  
En bas, tout le monde fixait Bowers choqué. Beverly vint au secours de Greta avec Richie. Bowers regarda chacun des élèves en riant.  
  
"J'ai organisé des meilleurs fêtes que celle-ci. Vous êtes tous des putain de losers. Derry est mon territoire. Pas le sien." dit-il en faisant face à Richie. "Ni le tien." dit-il en regardant Beverly avec dégoût.  
  
Il mit un poing dans la face de Richie. Richie ne dit rien, son nez saignait.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?" cria Stan de tout ses poumons.  
  
Richie recula en regardant Bowers.  
  
"Ouais, Tozier, je veux te faire du mal."  
  
Bowers tourna les talons et tous les invités de la fête lui laissèrent le champ libre. Il sortit de la maison de Bill et sortit son téléphone en marchant jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois dedans, il conduit jusqu'à chez lui. Son père l'attendait. Bowers l'évita et alla directement dans sa chambre et ouvrit son ordi. Il fit rentrer un disque dans son lecteur et ouvrit un fichier. Des nudes. On ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Il sourit, sortit son téléphone et ouvrit Grindr, il ouvrit ses derniers messages.  
  
[TozMe: Blood Kink ?]  
  
Une photo était jointe au message, un nez en sang mais on pouvait clairement devenir un torse et peut-être même un pénis, un large pénis. Bowers sourit et détourna le visage de son téléphone et mit la chanson que ses frères ne voulaient pas qu’il écoute quand il était enfant, [Hide and Seek](https://open.spotify.com/track/7mMlbJlXXo2mRtQ4R9sIzD?si=jl3pH_KHSmq2dYLV2pc0Yg) d’Imogen Heap, sa chanson préférée.

  
_Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Alors…. Je vais vous dire la vérité tout de suite… C’est bien la bite de Richie Tozier sur cette photo et toutes les autres. Et avec ce que Bowers avait, il avait le pouvoir de détruire sa réputation, sa carrière, ses relations, sa vie. de le tuer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de voir que les choses vont toujours aussi bien dans le monde d'Eddie Kaspbrak et vous ?  
Je vous avais dis pour ce chapitre fallait être prêts. Moi-même en l'écrivant, j'étais en mode "ah ouais, chaud frère".
> 
> Même si la trame se détourne de la série pour être totalement originale, l'esprit Euphoria est toujours là et si vous faites bien attention au fur et à mesure vous pourrez même retrouver des scènes propre à la série (wink) !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Merci pour les kudos et j'espère voir plein de commentaires bientôt, vos avis et vos idées m'intéresse vraiment.


	3. III. Protagoniste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo la famille, nouveau chapitre, nouveaux problèmes hein !  
Ce chapitre est pas mon préféré mais il me tient à coeur et y laisse un petit pincement, surement parce qu'il a été très difficile à écrire.  
En tout cas, je dis rien, no spoil.  
Bonne lecture !
> 
> P.S. : Comme on me l'a demandé sur Tumblr, je vous donne mon fancast des Losers !
> 
> \- Finn Cole as Bill  
\- Timothée Chalamet as Richie  
\- Sigrid Raabe as Beverly  
\- Steve Lacy as Mike  
\- Tyler Young as Eddie  
\- Alex Lawter as Stan  
\- Ansel Eglort as Ben

_Parfois, la vie nous mets face à des choix. C'est compliqué, mais on le fait quand même. On choisit._

**Chapitre 3**  
  
**Protagoniste.**

  
  
  
_Quand Ben Hanscom eut 12 ans, il fut parti en vacances aux Caraïbes avec ses parents. Il n'était pas franchement fan de la mer ou des jeux avec les autres enfants autour de lui mais il avait découvert quelque chose de plus intéressant vers quoi porter son intérêt. La nourriture._

* * *

_La nourriture était si divine que tout ce que Benjamin avait pu manger avant lui paraissait fade et sans goût. Il était déjà bien en chair et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé ni lui, ni sa petite amie, Clara Harrods. Oui, comme les magasins. Elle était blonde, drôle, populaire et surtout elle s'en foutait des autres. A la fin de l'été 2009, Ben était de retour et on lui fit vite remarquer sa soudaine prise de poids. Et même si Ben était assez grand pour son âge, le passage à 78kg était violent pour son métabolisme. Le jour de la rentrée, à la 4ème heure de cours, Clara Harrods avait arrêté de s'en foutre._

Ben reçu un petit bout de papier sur sa table. Il l'ouvrit et le lu, il y avait marqué : "𝒥𝑒 𝓉𝑒 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓆𝓊𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒟𝒶𝓂𝑜𝓃, 𝒷𝒾𝓈𝑜𝓊𝓈. 𝒞𝓁𝒶𝓇𝒶."

Il se tourna vers Clara qui ne fit pas attention à lui et vit juste derrière elle une de ses amis lui faire un coucou de la main avant de rire. Ben était seul et des larmes se mirent à couler discrètement de ses yeux.

_C'était même pas son écriture._

_Quand Ben Hanscom eut 13 ans, il emménagea à Derry. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de gens avec qui discuter de ses passions, personne avec qui socialiser. Ben était seul. Après tout, Ben était gentil, super intelligent, cultivé, drôle. Mais c'était pas assez. C'était ce qu'on lui avait mit en tête toute sa vie, qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien, juste parce qu'il était gros, parce qu'il n'était pas un protagoniste. Il ne le serait jamais. C'est comme ça qu'il devint familier avec Tumblr, Twitter. Il commença à écrire des posts Tumblr et Twitter sur des histoires de faits divers, des poèmes de sa plume en écoutant [Hungry Like A Wolf ](https://open.spotify.com/track/39lSeqnyjZJejRuaREfyLL?si=qtiQWZPvRASWEPaW9LxgTQ)ou [Faith](https://open.spotify.com/track/0HEmnAUT8PHznIAAmVXqFJ?si=7gwNOX3MRxu-PXCE_PJ5mg), tout en grignotant et il devient vite viral. 57k de followers sur Tumblr et un twitter bien rempli. Ça contrastait rapidement avec sa vie réelle à Derry où il espérait juste être assez invisible pour que la bande de Bowers puisse le laisser tranquille. Ce ne fut jamais le cas. Il était le gros ou le nouveau, tête d'oeuf et celui dont on prenait du plaisir à charrier._

"Je parie qu'il a pas de grippe. Il veut juste pas faire de sport parce qu'il est gros."

Le reste des élèves se mirent à rire tandis que Ben les regardaient avec un regard assassin. Il leva les sourcils et soupira lorsqu'il vit le prof prendre par à cette vague d'harcèlement.

_Personne de la vraie vie savait qu'il était vraiment célèbre, même pas ses meilleurs amis. Et personne sur le net savait que sa vie était genre hyper déprimante, même pas ses mutuals. Il avait régulièrement envie de dire à ses followers sur Tumblr à quel point il détestait Derry et ses habitants de merde, le lycée et de leur demander de tuer tout le monde juste après la première sonnerie du matin. Mais pas Beverly, pas elle. Le pire, c'est qu'iels le ferait, pour certains sans savoir qui il est vraiment. Sans savoir que @BenHandsome qu'on vénère pour ses écrits et son esprit est en réalité juste un adolescent banal et inconventionnellement beau. Et puis, cette vidéo est sortie..._

La porte était entre ouverte mais on voyait clairement Ben et Anna s'embrasser passionnellement. Les gémissements d'Anna se faisaient entendre de plus en plus forts, Ben caressait doucement ses courbes et embrassait ses seins. Il y avait une tendresse mais aussi quelque chose de sauvage, de nouveau et très excitant. La qualité de la vidéo n'était pas excellente, on pouvait pas clairement voir qui était sur la vidéo mais on voyait clairement que la jeune femme prenait son pied.

"Monsieur Hanscom, Mademoiselle Addams, j'ai entendu parler d'une perturbante rumeur vous concernant..."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Anna en regardant le proviseur.

"Une vidéo où vous apparaissez tous les deux en pleine relation sexuelle. Une vidéo qui serait partagée par les élèves."

Ben leva un sourcil en regardant le directeur.

"Celle où la fille se fait prendre par-derrière ? Ce n'est pas Anna et ce n'est pas moi non plus." répondit-il calmement quoiqu'un peu agacé.

"Juste par curiosité, monsieur le proviseur.. Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués pourquoi vous pensez que ça l'est ?" ajouta Anna avec un air suspicieux.

"Je tiens à préciser que.... Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas vu. La vidéo."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que le garçon dans la vidéo est gros, monsieur le proviseur ?" demanda Ben d'un air sérieux.

"Il n'est pas gros, il est....Il est comme vous ! Bien en.."

Anna se tourna vers Ben et haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le proviseur Higgins qui soupira à nouveau.

"Écoutez, je ne cherche pas tirer de conclusion hâtive."

"Vraiment ? Parce que justement j'aimerais qu'on arrête de faire des conclusions hâtives et de dire que c'est moi. C'est pas parce que un mec lamba sur une vidéo floue d'une minute cinquante à la même corpulence que moi et qu'une fille ressemble à Anna que c'est nous. C'est une chose que les élèves qui se moquent encore de mes rondeurs. Je le peux comprendre, ils sont idiots, jeunes et formatés selon les standards de la société. Mais vous, notre proviseur, tombez dans leur piège de ces allégations mensongères c'est... Dégradant..."

Anna fixait Ben tout le long en jetant des coups d'oeil sur le proviseur Higgins qui semblait complètement décontenancé face au discours de Ben. Il était doué.

"C'est de la pure discrimination. Ça prouve à quel point la logique du slutshaming et de la grossophobie sont tellement encrées dans notre pays que même un garant de la bienveillance comme vous peut y participer."

"Je... je suis terriblement désolé, je ne serais jamais comment excuser cela. Mais je vous donne ma parole, à tous les deux, que nous condamnerons ce genre d'acte dans notre établissement."

"Merci, monsieur Higgins." dirent-ils en même temps.

En sortant de la salle, Anna tenta d'attraper Ben pour lui parler mais il fila le plus rapidement possible du monde.

_Tout le monde a avait vu. C'était perturbant, pour lui en tout cas. Pour les filles de Derry ou ses abonnés, voir Ben aussi vulnérable et dominant à la fois, ne les a pas empêché de continuer à le vénérer ou d'être intéressées par lui après les dires d'Anna. Au contraire. Non seulement ils l'adoraient encore plus, mais maintenant il était devenu un objet de fantasme. Il était devenu baisable._

* * *

"Hm... J'm'appelle Eddie et je suis addict aux drogues... Et je suis clean depuis deux mois."

Les applaudissements fusaient autour d'Eddie, il eut un sourire timide et remarqua un homme qui l'étudiait dans le fond de la salle. Eddie baissa la tête et changea de direction lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

_Ouais, il savait que je mentais. Enfin, pas complètement. J'ai effectivement été clean durant toute cette période, mais j'ai fais une rechute. Une violente rechute. Le soir après ma fête d'anniversaire._

Eddie était rentré chez lui à pied, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes, ses cheveux étaient trempés à cause de la pluie qui étaient tombée entre temps. Il entra chez lui et monta discrètement dans sa chambre, il savait que sa mère était profondément endormie à cette heure-ci. Il voulait juste trouver quelque chose. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche, il avait trouvé du Fentanyl. Il soupira de soulagement, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. La dernière drogue. Les médicaments ne feraient jamais l'effet que le Fentanyl ferait, il pouvait se défoncer un peu avec, mais là il ne voulait pas juste se défoncer un peu ou soigner ses maladies. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose. Tout lui paraissait vide et se sentait mourir, il voulait juste être heureux. Alors, il prit ce qu'il avait.

_Après avoir prit le Fentanyl que les fournisseurs de la famille de Mike m'avaient filé quand j'étais tombé sur eux le jour où j'étais parti rendre visite à Mike à la ferme Hanlon. J'avais complètement disparu, pendant 21 heures. De 3 heures du mat à 23 heures. Et quand je suis rentré... Ma mère, Bill et Stan me regardaient avec un regard noir, j'ai cru que j'allais clairement y passer ce soir._

"Edward Kaspbrak. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?" demanda Stan au bout de la crise de nerfs.

"Désolé mon portable m'a lâché, j'ai..."

"T'as disparu pendant 21 heures, Eddie ! 21 heures !" cria Bill, sans bégayer.

Il avait clairement perdu son sang froid face à Eddie qui semblait ne pas être plus choqué que ça. Sonia, quant à elle, regardait Eddie sans rien dire, elle semblait lessivée.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels ?" demanda Stan d'une voix plus posée et claire en regardant Eddie qui semblait toujours s'en foutre royalement.

"J'-j'étais chez un ami..."

"Un ami ? Un """ami""" ? Depuis quand t'as des amis qu'on connaît pas ?" demanda Bill ironiquement sans bégayer une seule fois à nouveau.

"C'est pas important Bill..." répondit Eddie en se massant les tempes.

"C'est important pour nous ! Tu ne peux dois pas disparaître comme ça Eddie, tu es un drogué !" s'écria Stan d'un ton calme, agacé par le comportement d'Eddie.

Sonia se leva et fit face à Eddie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Eddie-chéri, jamais je ne te permettrai de rentrer en douce à 23h chez moi et de me mentir en face, tu le sais. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. Où est-ce que tu étais ?"

"Je te l'ai dis. Chez un ami. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'en ai marre d'être obligé de te dire tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Et d'avoir des potes qui oeuvrent pour toi en me flicant en douce derrière. Bravo, d'ailleurs ! Je peux vraiment vous faire confiance, bande de connards." dit-il en se tournant vers Bill et Stan en applaudissant. "Si tu veux me faire un test de dépistage, M'man, t'as qu'à le faire ton test qu'on en finisse."

Eddie pissa, Bill et Stan veillèrent sur lui afin qu'il use d'aucune ruse et Sonia attendit devant la porte des toilettes.

_Résultat : négatif._

Sonia, Bill et Stan s'avouèrent vaincu. Eddie demanda s'il pouvait enfin aller dormir et Sonia acquiesça. Il leur sourit avec un air désolé sur le visage, le genre avec lequel Eddie se tirait toujours des pires situations. Stan et Bill regardèrent Eddie attentivement avant de le prendre dans leurs bras. Il n'était pas vraiment réceptif. Les deux le salua et Bill lui murmura un "bonne chance" à l'oreille et Eddie monta dans sa chambre.

_Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi le "bonne chance" jusqu'au moment où j'ouvris la porte et compris que ces trois-là étaient pas les seuls avoir été morts d'inquiétude pour moi._

Richie était là, assis sur le lit d'Eddie. Il avait ramené ses cadeaux et était là entrain de fixer le mur, tenant le bonnet Adidas qu'Eddie habituellement ne quittait jamais. Il se tourna vers Eddie et son regard sembla s'illuminer. Eddie soupira, c'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ici, qu'il voulait inquiéter ou blesser ou même faire pleurer. Eddie retira ses habits et mit son pyjama, avant de rentrer dans son lit, prêt pour dormir. Richie rentra sous la couette aussi, les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Il parlèrent un peu, le ton montait quelques fois puis redescendait vite pour revenir à un silence paisible. Richie caressa lentement la joue d'Eddie qui ferma les yeux à son contact. Ça faisait presque mal. Il dégagea sa tête et Richie arrêta avant de se relever en regardant Eddie.

"Je te préviens. Je veux pas continuer à être le meilleur ami d'un mec qui met sa putain de vie en danger, comme ça, tous les jours." dit-il doucement mais froidement.

Le coeur d'Eddie se resserra, il ne dit rien.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes Eddie. Ça te tue. Je veux pas te perdre, je peux pas te perdre à nouveau. J'ai déjà subi assez dans ma vie. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tout est compliqué."

Il se mit dos à lui et continua à parler. Eddie l'écoutait sans l'écouter, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était ces voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était un fardeau pour ses proches. Il n' était qu'un drogué après tout, il n'était que cette étiquette maintenant pas Eddie Kaspbrak. Que tout le monde avait raison de ne voir que la drogue en lui et pas la personne aussi cool et extraordinaire qu'il pouvait être.

"...Je le ferai. Je resterais clean, sobre, tout. C'est promis." dit-il en se tournant vers Richie pour se coller à lui.

Richie attrapa sa main pour que son bras lui entoure la taille et continua à la tenir. Eddie ne dit rien mais, il se sentait se briser intérieurement au fur et a mesure qu'ils parlaient. Vers une heure, Eddie s'endormit en premier puis Richie quitta la chambre d'Eddie pour lui laisser de l'espace.

* * *

_Donc, j'avais décidé de rester clean depuis cet événement. J'avais passé ensuite les semaines qui suivirent à éviter les Losers que ce soit pour sortir, au lycée, en conversation groupée ou sur les réseaux. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul ou avec des gens qui me comprennent vraiment. C'était pour ça que je manquais plus une seule réunion des narcotiques anonymes. Et aussi parce que je devais continuer à y aller. Je voulais déprimer personne, ne plus être un problème, juste être tranquille et observer tout le monde qui parlait déjà d'Halloween, prendre "soin de moi", me soigner et j'avais essayé d'être clean. C'était déjà ça non ?_

"Début juillet, je me suis réveillé d'un coma.... C'était vraiment la merde. Je l'ai compris parce qu'à la tête de ma mère, j'ai vu que cette fois-ci j'avais vraiment merdé. Même si je savais pas ce qui s'était passé, je savais que j'avais vraiment merdé. Je lui avais fais peur... et, et a mon frère Bill, aussi. C'est pas vraiment mon frère mais... C'est tout comme. Il était là quand j'ai fais mon... hm.. mon overdose et... Je crois que ça l'a traumatisé. Puis mes amis aussi.. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais mort. Ça m'a fait quelque chose de l'apprendre. J'ai décidé de changer pour eux.. Ils méritent mieux, mes proches, mes amis méritent mieux et je mérite mieux aussi. Le plus dur est de se dire que je mérite autre chose. Je veux vraiment pouvoir... y arriver. Seul."

La réunion se passa et Eddie eut un petit porte-clés pour fêter cette nouvelle étape. Il sourit timidement et fut réceptif au câlin de Maria, une ancienne héroïnomane qui était un peu comme une figure de mère ici. Il la serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. C'était réconfortant.

_Je ne savais pas si je mentais réellement, est-ce qu'une rechute aussi minime soit-elle brise le cycle ? Ce que je savais par contre c'est que j'allais pas sur la bonne voix si je n'étais pas honnête avec moi-même. Et Paul aussi le savait._

"Eddie ?"

"Uh."

Paul le regarda récupérer son vélo afin de partir en fumant une cigarette.

"Dis-moi quand t'as fais ton overdose ? C'est qui qui t'as sauvé ?"

"Euh... Georgie, c'est le petit de frère de Bill."

"Celui qui est comme ton frère ?"

"Ouais, lui... Bill est celui qui a veillé sur moi et à appeler les secours aussi. Donc, ils étaient deux."

"Quel âge ?"

"13 ans."

"13 ans, wow... J'imagine que si t'es aussi proche de Bill au point de le considérer comme ton frère, Georgie aussi ça doit être le cas. Je me demande ce que ça fait dans la tête de quelqu'un de si jeune face à ça. 13 ans et t'assistes à l'overdose d'une personne à laquelle tu tiens, quelqu'un que tu vois comme un modèle. Les dégâts que ça va laisser. Je veux dire, plus tard, dans sa vie personnelle. Avoir du mal à créer du lien, s'attacher, parce que on a conscience du jour au lendemain que les gens peuvent juste disparaître. Il aura du mal à tomber amoureux même, il vivra dans la peur... T'y as déjà pensé à ça ?"

A chaque mot, chaque parole, les yeux d'Eddie s'embuait de larmes. C'était vrai. La vie de Georgie aurait un avant et un après l'été 2019 et l'overdose d'Eddie. Il se sentait coupable, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment changer ça. C'était trop tard.

"Je... je comprends pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, Paul ? Le rapport ?" dit-il la voix tremblante.

"Le rapport, Eddie, c'est que tu dois comprendre que tes actions ont des conséquences. T'as bousillé sa vie à jamais et va falloir faire la paix avec tes remords, tout comme avec le fait que t'as marqué Georgie de la mauvaise manière. Et comme avec le fait que tu vas devoir accepter que tu racontes de la merde à tout le monde en permanence mais que tu te mens d'abord à toi. Tu laisses des séquelles, tu laisses des traces, alors, tu peux pas mentir à la vie. Venir ici et donner des espoirs vides en disant que t'es clean depuis plus de deux mois sans aucune rechutes à des personnes qui ont les mêmes démons que toi, qui savent ce que tu vis, alors que même au moment où je te parles... T'es clairement défoncé. Tu crois berner qui, Eddie ?"

La gorge d'Eddie se serra, des larmes commençaient déjà à couler. Paul avait raison, il le savait, il s'agissait d'accepter la situation. Certes, Eddie était un addict mais il n'était pas que ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire croire que du jour au lendemain tout va bien, mentir ne changera rien. Ni le passé, ni le futur mais surtout pas le présent. Il fallait faire face.

Paul s'avança vers Eddie et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il regarda Eddie, impassible, avant de lui sourire.

"Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Tu as mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu voudras et seras vraiment prêt à avancer. Pour toi."

Il jeta sa clope et en un mouvement, il fila à l'intérieur de l'église. Eddie eut à peine le temps de l'interpeller pour la cigarette. Il s'avança finalement pour la ramasser, l'éteindre réellement, la jeter et rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Ben traversa les couloirs du lycée en rasant pratiquement les murs cherchant à éviter les regards le plus possible. Il sentait les regards sur lui, les moqueries et les commentaires des garçons, les rires et les chuchotements des filles et les fixations des autres. Ça faisait des semaines que la vidéo avait été postée, le lycée entier en était venu à la conclusion que c'était bien lui et Anna puis était passé à autre chose en quelque sorte. Mais pas Ben.

Depuis la soirée de Stan, Ben n'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole à Anna. Ils se disaient bonjour, se souriait et parfois se stalkait mutuellement sur les réseaux. Anna avait suivit Ben sur sa chaîne YouTube et aimait tout ses posts Instagram sans retenu. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son casier, elle était juste là. Il sursauta.

"Qu'est-ce que... Anna ?"

"Salut Ben. Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?"

Son sourire était radieux, il illuminait son visage et Ben fut complètement happé par sa beauté pendant quelques instants.

"Je vais bien, merci. Écoute, je dois y aller donc.."

"Ben. Arrête. Je vois très bien que tu m'évites depuis la rentrée et ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps. Je voulais juste te dire merci de t'être inquiété pour moi et d'avoir fait retirer la vidéo. Pas tout le monde aurait fait ça. Ben. T'es un garçon formidable et... Attends !"

Ben avait commencé à marcher et Anna l'avait rattrapé.

"Sache que personne se moque de toi Ben, en vrai je pense qu'on voudrait tous un peu être comme toi."

"Être un loser ?"

"Être un protagoniste." répondit Anna en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ben écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres d'Anna sur les siennes. Lorsque Anna recula Ben regarda la jeune femme d'un air confus.

"Ok. C'était quoi ça ?"

"Un coup de pouce. Tu as couché avec moi, je connais ma réputation. Oui, y a une sextape qui s'est diffusée mais tu as vu les commentaires, Ben. Tu penses vraiment être celui à plaindre ? Celui qui doit se cacher et pleurer ? Je te l'ai dis. Tu es canon, et toi tu as de la chance parce que tu es un homme, peu importe tu seras toujours canon. C'est juste tellement triste que tu ne t'en rende pas compte."

Ben fixa Anna sans rien dire comme si son cerveau était en stand-by.

"T'es tellement focalisé sur des idées fausses, les paroles des autres et je peux le comprendre. Je sais pas exactement ce que tu as vécu comme harcèlement lié à ton poids, ni comment ça t'as touché, mais je sais qu'à force tu as oublié qui toi tu es et de voir ce qui compte. Tu es superbe Ben et y a rien de plus sexy que quelqu'un qui sait qui il est. Et quand on a fait l'amour, j'ai vu que tu le savais et merde, je veux dire.... baise-moi encore si il le faut."

Le monde autour d'eux les fixa sans aucune gêne et Anna se mit à rire. Son rire était si doux et Ben se rendait compte qu'elle disait vrai. Il le voyait avec Anna, elle n'était pas que la cheerleader qui avait été élue la fille la plus sexy. Elle n'était pas une étiquette et c'était ça qu'Anna essayait de lui dire.

"J'espère que maintenant tu ouvriras les yeux. Et au fait, je suis sérieuse. Je suis toujours libre si jamais tu veux remettre ça."

Il s'imaginait déjà entrain de l'emmener dans un coin du lycée assez reculé et sombre, genre les toilettes abandonnées. Il s'imaginait l'embrasser sauvagement, la déshabiller et la baiser contre le mur. Les gémissements d'Anna remplissant les toilettes, ça serait toujours aussi tendre mais toujours aussi torride entre eux et ça serait juste leur moment à eux. Lorsque Anna déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ben, il sortit de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de le saluer et partir. Il ne répondit pas mais la regarda s'en aller toute joyeuse. Anna Addams était un ange tombée du ciel. Ben regarda autour de lui et tout le monde présent dans les couloirs détourna le regard. Ben eut un petit sourire et humecta les lèvres en marchant.

_Ouais, Ben Hanscom était canon. Définitivement. Être canon en soi, c'était un tout et pas seulement physique. Pour certains, il restait le gros, pour d'autres c'était @BenHandsome ou juste Ben. Maintenant, il était aussi devenu une sorte de figure doté d'un sex-appeal indéniable. Les garçons le regardaient, les filles parlaient de lui comme un sorte de dieu du sexe et les autres admirait sa prestance. C'était bizarre mais il fallait l'accepter, le sexe vous change et pour Ben ça avait été dans l'acceptation radicale de lui, son passé et son corps. Et c'était putain de bon._

Ben prit l'initiative de faire une vidéo dessus qui fut très vite hyper partagée et commentée par beaucoup de gens, dont d'autres youtubeurs assez célèbres. Lorsque la YouTube Money tomba sur son compte bancaire le vendredi même, il renouvela directement son abonnement à la salle et passa son week-end entier à faire beaucoup de shopping. Des livres, de quoi écrire, des choses qu'il voulait depuis longtemps mais surtout des vêtements, de quoi prendre soin de lui. Il fit un tour chez le coiffeur comme il l'avait promis à sa mère. Mais le plus important dans tout ça était qu'il osa enfin reparler à Beverly. Comme avant.

Le lendemain, Ben se réveilla, se prépara comme d'habitude en musique sur [X Gon Give It To Ya](https://open.spotify.com/track/1zzxoZVylsna2BQB65Ppcb?si=bNUj3xSTSb6NxiROjs1G5A) de DMX. Il prit plus de temps cette fois-ci, admira le rendu de son choix de sa tenue, sa coiffure et le début de cette petite barbe de trois jours. Il était prêt. Il regarda un des murs de sa chambre où était accroché plein de photos et au milieu, un bout de papier déchiré avec l'écriture manuscrite de Beverly était là. Il sourit.

_Elle était son médicament._

Il descendit en furie et eut à peine le temps d'attraper son petit déjeuner, sa mère le regarda traverser la porte de la maison avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était surprise mais aussi fière. Elle pouvait l'être.

Ben traversa les couloirs du lycée d'un pas confiant. Son dos bien droit, la tête haute, son charisme au maximum. Il ne faisait pas attention au monde autour de lui mais tous les regards se retournaient sur son passage. Il sentait les regards sur lui, les commentaires étonnés des garçons et les chuchotements admiratifs des filles et les "wow" ou "oh mon dieu" des autres. Anna le regarda passer devant lui et sourit. C'était avec ce Ben Hanscom qu'elle avait couché. Et ses copines ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'exciter sur lui juste après ça. Ben arriva enfin à sa salle de cours, il s'asseya à côté de Beverly qui le regardait presque hypnotisée.

"Wow. Ben... Soulève-moi."

"Pardon ?" dit-il en retirant un écouteur.

"T'as changé de style ?"

"J'ai changé."

"Non, pas vraiment. Tu t'es juste.. affirmé."

Ben se tourna vers le tableau et eut un petit sourire en coin pour Beverly qui lui sourit aussi avant de dessiner des petits coeurs sur son cahier.

_Il allait définitivement l'avoir cette année._

* * *

_Passer plus d'un mois à faire le mort, c'était horrible. Non seulement, parce que soudain tout le monde me manquait. Mais en plus parce que, personne n'était là pour voir mes progrès. Certes, si je m'ennuyais, je prenais des doses conséquentes de médicaments pour me sentir assez bien. Juste parce que je ne voulais pas avoir envie de me jeter d'un pont ou parce que je voulais arrêter de trop penser, mais je faisais quand même des progrès._

Eddie était allongé dans son lit en fixant le plafond. [Champagne Supernova](https://open.spotify.com/track/2UjLzxf4oYjHOVOBoVojlL?si=E0KNBYp3Q0SbdVXlqIbIXA) d'Oasis venait de se lancer en aléatoire sur Spotify.

_Mes amis me manquaient. J'avais même oublié pourquoi j'avais commencé à leur faire la gueule._

La voix de Stan lui revint en tête.

"On veut bien t'aider Eddie, on veut t'aider. Mais on peut pas supporter ça."

Puis celle de Richie.

"Je peux pas. Je veux pas continuer à être le meilleur ami d'un mec qui met sa putain de vie en danger comme ça tous les jours."

_Oh, maintenant je me souviens. Ils m'ont blessé._

Eddie scrollait les conversations, lisait et riait. Il voyait les messages, les photos, les memes, les photos de nous plus jeunes devenus des memes échangés mais ne répondait pas. C'était du Eddie tout craché. Parfois, on entendait plus parler de lui. Généralement, il mettait ça sur le dos de sa mère car c'était vraiment de sa faute mais à des rares occasions, c'était lui qui se retirait. Surtout quand il avait l'impression d'être un trop pour les autres. Ses amis respectait son besoin et pensaient à lui, il le savait, il le voyait.

_Alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être oublié ?_

Eddie prit un coussin et commença à le poser sur sa tête pour étouffer son cri.

_Richie avait été absent presque toute la semaine. Sauf aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu et on s'est disputés à cause de Butch et de ses histoires de cul et parce que je lui avais dis qu'il devait arrêter de voir n'importe qui comme ça. Il m'avait un peu crié dessus et je lui ai aussi un peu crié dessus. Et depuis, depuis plus rien. Et si il pensait que je suis trop étouffant comme ami ? Et si il était parti à nouveau ? Et si il voulait plus me voir parce que mon cul d'introverti avait encore fait un caprice ? Merde. J'ai merdé encore, c'est ça ?_

Pendant qu'Eddie avait prit ses distances du groupe pour se concentrer sur ses problèmes d'addiction, la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée pour le reste des Losers.  
Stan continuait à exceller en cours parce que c'était si facile tout en faisant grimper sa côte de popularité. Mike jonglait toujours autant avec les casquettes et occupations aux risques de s'y perdre et d'y perdre Bill qui devait s'habituer à voir leur relation prendre un tournant différent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ben et Bev essayaient toujours de survivre à cette dernière année et y arrivaient plutôt aisément. Et Richie, Richie faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, avec Dieu sait qui. Eddie regarda son téléphone, une énième fois en espérant qu'il aurait une réponse.

Eddie ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Après tout, c'était pas lui qui l'avait embrassé puis abandonné, puis fait pleurer. C'était pas lui qui l'avait délibérément fait comprendre qu'il gâchait sa vie. Richie ne répondait toujours pas quelques minutes après. Il tentait d'écrire plusieurs fois le même message.

Mais il abandonna à chaque fois se sentant vraiment mal. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il fallait qu'il sache si Richie le détestait, si les Losers le détestaient. Et vu que Bill ne répondait pas à ses appels, que Bev raccrochait à chaque coups de fil, que Stan la laissait encore et que Ben tweetait mais ne répondait pas à ses dms, il se retrouva en un rien de temps sur son vélo traversant la ville à toute vitesse. Il avait son bonnet sur la tête, sa banane avec lui et dans ses oreilles il pouvait entendre la puissante voix de Kate Bush sur le rythme battant de [Hounds of Love](https://open.spotify.com/track/0iluWxTpC9QOdVPg3PROvm?si=sdi7XMmARem2ig6TlZvigg).

_Certaines personnes diraient que je sur-réagis, que j'en fais trop, que je m'inquiète pour rien. Mais, finalement, je pouvais pas pousser les gens de moi quand je ne supportais plus les choses. La seule personne que je berne depuis le début, c'est moi. J'y arriverai pas seul. Mon coeur battait trop fort, j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire une bêtise et pourtant, je faisais peut-être ce qu'il fallait. Après tout, je ne sais jamais vraiment ce qui est bon pour moi. Pourtant, devant cette porte, même si je sentais une boule dans mon ventre... Je me sentais apaisé._

Eddie toqua une fois puis deux, il était peut-être trop stressé.

"Eddie !"

"Bonjour Monsieur Tozier, Richie est là ?"

"Oui, il est dans sa chambre !"

"Hm.. Je peux le.."

"Oui, bien-sûr ! Entre !"

Eddie monta dans la chambre de Richie avec Wenthworth, et lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de son fils en l'annonçant, Richie était sur Twitter et en vidéo conférence avec son agent. Richie raccrocha avec son agent qui fut quelques peu vexée qu'il raccroche pour "un garçon banal qui lui apportera pas le rôle de sa vie". Eddie entra dans la chambre de Richie avec hésitation. Richie était assis sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient un peu mouillés et en bataille, il portait un t-shirt avec la tête de Kid Cudi et le même jean qu'aujourd'hui. Il était adorable et Eddie ne savait plus pourquoi il était là à la fin.

"Hey.. Hm... Je veux pas être fâché avec ou contre toi, ok ?"

Les mains d'Eddie tremblait un peu et il tanguait sur ses jambes en jouant avec sa ventoline dans ses mains.

"Moi non plus, Eds." répondit Richie, impassible, en regardant Eddie.

Eddie secoua la tête positivement en inspirant et expirant.

"Oh, ok, cool, hm, je veux.. je veux juste te protéger, ok ? Je veux juste vous protéger toi et les Losers. Je veux pas vous mêler à mes problèmes, c'est pas les vôtres, c'est pas votre combat. Je dois régler ça seul. Et je veux, je.. je veux juste.. pas être un fardeau.. je suis tellement... Je suis tellement stupide, je sais et tout a l'heure aussi. C'est juste que.. on se parle pas depuis des semaines et j-je sais que c'est de ma faute mais la première chose que j'apprends de toi, c'est que tu flirtes par Grindr avec Butch Bowers et que c'est devenu un "truc" et que tu envoies des nudes à un mec dans les toilettes du lycée ??? C'est... Je suis désolé mais je m'inquiète, ok ? Putain, bien-sûr que ça m'inquiète parce que Bowers est un rat, le père comme le fils et ce mec en plus tu le connais pas et je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal et que j'aurais fais contre ça si jamais ça arrivait. Je veux.. je veux te juste protéger d'accord et tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Tu peux dire que je psychote. Que je suis un con anxieux. Tu peux dire que je panique et que je vais faire un anévrisme à gigoter comme ça m-mais, c'est juste que, tu sais.. Ça fait mal. De penser à ces choses-là... Ça me fait vraiment mal. C'est.. trop... Je.."

Richie se leva et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

"Hé, hé, je ne t'en veux absolument pas Eddie."

Il le serra contre lui avec beaucoup d'attention et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser lentement. Le corps d'Eddie se décrispa contre le sien. Richie lui susurra des mots rassurants à l'oreille pour le calmer alors qu'Eddie continuait à lui parler.

"Ton retour est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis... depuis trop longtemps et je veux pas te perdre non plus alors ne soit pas fâché contre moi, s'il te plaît Rich.."

La voix d'Eddie tremblait et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Richie déposait des baisers son front avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

"Je le suis pas et les Losers non plus. On t'aime, je t'aime Eddie, d'accord. Je t'assure."

"Moi aussi, Rich, je t'aime."

Eddie renifla un peu, ce qui fit rire Richie qui arrangea sa coiffure.

"T'es un désastre, Eddie Spaghetti."

"Toi aussi, tu sais." rétorqua Eddie en souriant tristement.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'allonger face à face sur le lit de Richie.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je me sens aussi bien dans ce monde que toi."

Eddie releva la tête vers Richie. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Il le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et Eddie se sentait si confiant à ce moment là. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eddie embrassa Richie tendrement et Richie resta stoïque. Eddie coupa le baiser très vite et se releva.

"J-j-Je suis désolé. Pardon, pardon.. Faut que j'y aille."

Il prit sa banane et son inhalateur et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Richie put clairement entendre le "merde" d'Eddie derrière la porte. Son coeur allait battre hors de sa poitrine. Eddie venait de l'embrasser de son plein gré. Il commença à voir flou mais son téléphone sonna, c'était Greta Gerwig. Il allait devoir être en panique plus tard.

Quelques que minutes plus tard Eddie était à vélo. Et quand [Where is My Mind](https://open.spotify.com/track/6mcxQ1Y3uQRU0IHsvdNLH1?si=GcCIMf6pRvGcNYHEQc04oA) des Pixies laissa place à [Angie](https://open.spotify.com/track/1GcVa4jFySlun4jLSuMhiq?si=tIEJyAGiQCqRNfnrb2MM5g) des Rolling Stones dans ses oreilles, les larmes montèrent à nouveau. Il arriva chez Mike et tambourina à la porte avec violence. Il avait les yeux rouges de larmes. C'était dur. Mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il était amoureux. Il était amoureux Il était amoureux. Il était terriblement amoureux de Richie. Et il voulait juste ressentir autre chose.

"C'est qui ?" demanda Mike en arrivant vers la porte arrière de la ferme.

C'était l'entrée de la seconde grange où les Hanlons géraient leur business de weed et autres drogues.

"Mike ! C'est moi ! Ouvre-moi ! S'il te plaît !"

Mike ouvrit la porte et fit face à un Eddie plus que chaotique. Il avait un visage terrassé, il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, il tremblait énormément, il venait de pleurer et avait encore des larmes dans les yeux.

"Eddie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ouvre-moi Mike."

"Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, désolé."

"Allez, s'il te plaît. Sois un pote."

"Non, Eddie. Tu peux pas rentrer."

"J'-J'ai juste besoin de quelques oxy. C'est tour ce que je veux."

"Désolé mais je peux pas t'aider, pas comme ça en tout cas. Je sais pas ce que tu as mais visiblement ça va pas déjà bien. Les oxy réglerons pas tes problèmes."

"Mike, Mike, Mike. Écoute moi, j'en ai besoin, ok ? Ces dernières semaines étaient.. affreuses, j'ai rien pris, j'ai tenu le coup mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde. Une vraie putain de journée de merde, alors j'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres cette porte. Ouvre cette porte si t'es mon ami, s'il te plaît."

"Je t'aiderai pas à te tuer, Eddie."

Mike eut un court temps de pause en regardant Eddie qui semblait vraiment désespéré, les larmes aux yeux.

"Désolé, mais tu peux plus venir ici. Rentre chez toi."

"Non, non, non, non, Mike !"

Eddie commençait à pleurer.

"Ne ferme pas la por.. Merde ! Mike ! Mike ! Ouvre cette putain de porte, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie ouvre moi ! S'il te plaît."

Eddie cogna le poing contre la porte. Il posa sa tête sur la porte et inspira avant de taper contre la porte. Mike se tenait dos contre celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux en entendant les coups.

"Mike ! T'es qu'un connard t'entend ? Tu vends ta putain de came à des gosses pour t'assurer un avenir et maintenant tu fais genre que t'as des principes ? Cette même came que tu touches même pas. T'es qu'un pauvre ado aussi perdu que moi au fond. T'es un dealer, merde. T'es autant un dealer que moi je suis un drogué, juste un putain de drogué."

Mike soupira. Il savait qu'Eddie était brisé à ce moment précis. Il connaissait, il savait a peu près ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait sauf peu la seconde partie de sa dernière phrase. Eddie n'était pas un "drogué", il était Eddie Kaspbrak. Un garçon brillant, drôle, adorable, beau, plus brave que ce qu'il ne pensait. Mais pas qu'un drogué.

"Ouvre la porte !!! Bah va te faire foutre ! Va te faire foutre, Mike. T'es pas mon ami ! T'es pas mon ami... Tu fais ça parce que tu tiens à moi ? Si tu tenais à moi, t'ouvrirais cette putain de porte. Si tu tu tenais à moi, tu m'aurais jamais filé ces merdes quand j'en avais pas chez moi. Tu m'aurais jamais vendu ta came, mais tu l'as fais bordel ! Maintenant, ouvre la porte !"

"Je peux pas."

"Ouvre-moi, Mike ! J't'en prie... La moindre des choses ce serait de m'aider. Alors ouvre-moi, parce que je te jure Mike, si t'ouvres pas je te détesterais jusqu'à ma mort."

Mike se tourna face à la porte en posant son front elle, il secoua la tête négativement.

"Je t'aiderai Eddie, mais pas comme ça."

"Mike ! Ouvre-moi !"

"Désolé.."

Mike s'éloigna de la porte, détourna le regard et retourna à ses devoirs. Eddie continua à tambouriner contre la porte jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il s'arrêta.

"Putain !" cria-t-il à plein poumons en se laissant glisser au sol.

Il resta comme ça contre la porte de Mike à ne rien faire autre que de regarder le ciel en tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de plus en plus sombre. Il se releva, farfouilla dans sa poche et pour attraper son téléphone mais toucha aussi un bout de papier. Il était en bermuda noir et portait juste une chemise avec des converses, il avait un peu froid. Il lança Spotify en aléatoire et [Stairway to Heaven](https://open.spotify.com/track/5CQ30WqJwcep0pYcV4AMNc?si=8j2GwI31So63kuq08Uj6RA) de Led Zeppelin se mit à jouer. Il s'avoua vaincu et récupéra son vélo pour tailler la route jusqu'au centre ville.

_S'il me restait 8 minutes et 3 secondes à vivre, je voudrais juste que ce soit maintenant._

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa rue, Eddie observa sa maison. Il sortit son téléphone et le papier dans sa poche, un numéro était écrit, il le composa les mains tremblantes et porta son téléphone à son oreille en inspirant et expirant.

"Hey.. Hm.. Paul ? Ouais, c'est Eddie. Je voulais savoir si ça te tentait toujours des pancakes.... Parce que ouais, je suis prêt.... Je veux aller mieux, pour moi cette fois.

_Enfin, merde._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses commencent à avancer ! Le thème de ce chapitre est tellement interessant et je trouvais que juste ce travail d'acceptation et assumer, de s'assumer c'était quelque chose de propre aux storylines de Ben mais aussi d'Eddie quelque part.
> 
> L'histoire continue à avancer avec la musique, notamment le moment avec Hounds of Love de Kate Bush qui reprend en partie des paroles de la chanson (parce que je sais pas écrire sans musique hein, intelligence musicale oblige) !
> 
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu. Merci du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires, ça me touche vraiment de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît et que uwu vous appréciez ma plume. On se voit très vite pour la suite !!!


	4. IV. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, on est là, on est chaude, on est prête pour un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Pour vous faire un peu patienter avant celui-ci, je vous donne le reste du fancast des personnages de la fanfic. Y a que Bowers qui reste le même que dans le film.
> 
> Dean Charles Chapman pour Georgie, Diana Silvers pour Audra Phillips, Lana Condor pour Betty Ripsom, Jessica Barden pour Patricia Blum, Violetta Komyshan pour Anna et enfin, Sky Ferreira pour Penny Wise.
> 
> Maintenant que vous avez le full cast,  
Bonne lecture !

_Les raisons pour lesquelles la drogue était là sont vastes et multiples. Mais, la plupart du temps c'était surtout pour oublier, oublier la douleur qu'exister créait._

**Chapitre 4  
  
Idiot.**

  
  
_ Quand Richie était petit, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était amuser les autres. Il avait toujours été un boute-en-train qui faisait des blagues de merdes et aimait faire chier le monde. Il n'avait jamais été drôle quand il cherchait à l'être et l'était quand il ne voulait pas l'être. Richie était peut-être un piètre humoriste, mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était excellent ; jouer._

* * *

  
  
_Très jeune, Richie tomba amoureux de l'art. Avec un père marchand de tableaux post-war et une mère étant agent d'artiste, c'était facile. Sa mère, parfois, emmenait Richie avec elle à ses rendez-vous pro ou sur des plateaux de tournages. Elle vivait entre Derry pour sa vie de famille, Hollywood et New York City pour sa vie professionnelle et Richie avait dû s'habituer à cette cadence. Mais ce n'était pas sans difficultés. Il fallait toujours trouver un moyen pour attirer l'attention de Maggie et quand Richie comprit qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à ses stars d'Hollywood, il décida d'en devenir une._  
  
"Je crois que je veux devenir acteur."  
  
"Toi, acteur ? Tu peux même pas nous faire rire, tu penses pouvoir nous faire pleurer ?" demanda Eddie en nettoyant les lunettes de son ami.  
  
"Si tu deviens acteur, je deviens conservateur de musée !" ajouta Stan.  
  
"Fermez-là. Vous êtes vraiment des connards, vous verrez je serais un acteur, Bill sera écrivain, Eddie sera un cardiologue réputé et toi Stan, tu deviendras conservateur de musée."  
  
"Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que ça n'arrive jamais." répondit Stan en soupirant.  
  
Le quatuor d'enfants se mit à rire en se moquant de Stan.  
  
_9 ans et déjà si certain de son avenir. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait réussi à se faire retirer l'appendice alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin juste parce qu'il jouait sa douleur. Maggie Tozier avait d'ailleurs fini par s'intéresser beaucoup plus à son fils et à le manager. Richie était devenu un enfant acteur et même si ça lui valait les moqueries des autres enfants de Derry et notamment de Bowers, il s'en fichait tant que Maggie lui donnait enfin toute l'attention du monde._  
  
_ Enfin, pas vraiment. Richie n'était pas seulement harcelé pour ça. Il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait que le fait qu'il soit talentueux ou son intérêt pour les arts._  
_ On ne pouvait aller dans les toilettes du collège sans voir écrit sur un mur "Richie Tozier suce des bites", "Richie Fagmouth Tozier" et autres. C'était difficile parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi la bande avait Bowers commencé avec ça. Même si Richie savait très bien utiliser sa bouche pour se défendre. Il n'était pas Trashmouth pour rien. Il ne contredisait jamais, il se contentait d'insulter en retour ou juste de regarder. Il avait bien mieux à faire après tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher quelque part de se détester un peu parce que les autres semblaient savoir sa sexualité mieux que lui-même. Les autres en vérité ne savaient rien et supposaient seulement mais Richie au fond était confus là-dessus. Pourtant, quand il avait 13 ans, il était sorti avec Betty Ripsom. Mais vers la fin, il avait eut l'impression de jouer à être amoureux._  
  
_ Après tout, Richie était putain de doué pour ça, au point que parfois on se savait pas si il jouait ou si il était sincère. Richie était mystérieux, au fond. Il était exubérant et faisait du bruit sûrement pour qu'en réalité on ne s'arrête qu'à ça. La surface. Ce côté Trashmouth était devenu un mécanisme de défense, que sa carrière n'avait fait que renforcer. Alors qui était vraiment Richie Tozier ? Peu de personnes pouvaient répondre à cette question. Mais, il y avait une personne qui l'observait attentivement dans l'ombre depuis des années pour pouvoir le faire. Penny Wise était obsédée par les peurs et les secrets de tout le monde, elle aimait faire effrayer les autres, tout le temps et faisait partie de ces personnes qui trouvaient du réconfort dans la douleur._  
  
Richie était caché avec Beverly, entrain de regarder attentivement les garçons de l'école tout en fumant une clope. Ils observaient leurs rires, leurs explosions de joie, l'énergie qui se dégageait de certains. Leurs accolades, leurs bagarres. C'était presque intime comme façon de faire, lui fit remarquer Beverly. Richie ne put que répondre que ça l'était réellement. Lorsqu'Eddie vint à son tour, il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Sa bouche devint rapidement sèche et il s'humecta les lèvres. Il eut un petit sourire. Il sortit de ses pensées en sursautant quand il vit Penny au loin avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
"I know your secret. Your dirty little secret. I know your secret. Your dirty little secret !" dit-elle en arrivant devant lui en chantant.  
  
Richie était tétanisé en la voyant. Beverly se tourna vers Richie sans comprendre.  
Aucun de ses amis n'avait jamais su alors comment elle pouvait le comprendre et... le chanter.  
  
"Celui qui dit que j'ai peur des clowns dansant comme toi Penny ?"  
  
"Je suis pas un clown." répondit l'adolescente le en scrutant. "Alors action ou vérité, Richie ?"  
  
"Laisse-le tranquille Penny." répondit Beverly sur la défensive.  
  
"Mais Bevvy, regarde-le, c'est si tentant de lui tirer les vers du nez... et puis pas besoin qu'il choisisse, je sais que tu aimes les garçons." répondit Penny en se tournant à la fin vers Richie.  
  
"C'est un secret pour personne vu que tout le monde semble le crier depuis des années. Est-ce que tu as vu les tags dans les toilettes des filles ?" rétorqua d'un sarcastique Richie en tirant sur sa clope.  
  
"Tu les aimes, Richie."  
  
"Ouais ? Et donc ? Y a quoi de mal à être attiré par les hommes en 2015 ? L'homophobie c'est tellement années 80, Penny."  
  
"Y a rien mal, mais, tu comptes le dire quand à Eddie....? Je veux dire que tu l'aimes." dit-elle avec un grand sourire perfide.  
  
Beverly leva un sourcil d'étonnement et la mâchoire de Richie se contracta. Elle savait. Et si Penny Wise savait, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Penny ?" demanda Richie en la fusillant du regard.  
  
"Rien. Cette petite lueur de panique dans tes yeux me suffit."  
  
"Va faire foutre connasse."  
  
"Dépêche-toi Richie, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, tic-tac, tic-tac. Est-ce qu'il est au courant que tu quittes Derry dans quelques mois ?"  
  
Bev mit sa main sur sa bouche choquée par les révélations de Penny, cette dernière les quitta avec un grand sourire. Richie la regardait partir au loin, sentant les larmes monter. Bev le prit dans ses bras immédiatement et il s'effondra dedans.  
  
_ Comparé à moi Penny avait compris bien plus de choses, bien plus tôt. Elle avait raison, il ne lui resta pas beaucoup de temps. Parce qu'à la fin de cette année. Il fut parti avec sa mère pour L.A. pour étudier dans un lycée artistique genre LaGuardia mais à L.A. et continuer sa carrière professionnelle. Cependant, il y a une chose que Penny n'aurait jamais pu deviner, c'était qu'il exploserait aussi vite. Grace à une comédie dramatique réalisée par Gia Coppola et produit par A24, son nom était partout dans les bouches des grands noms d'Hollywood. Nommé aux Golden Globes, obtient l'award de la révélation de l'année aux Critics Choice et aux Gotham Independent Awards et fut remettant aux Oscars. En plus, Brad Pitt, Dicaprio et d'autres étaient déjà fan de son travail. À 17 ans, il avait déjà une carrière prometteuse devant lui, mais à la maison tout n'était pas rose malgré la réussite. Apres des années, le mariage de Wenthworth et Maggie avait éclaté laissant Richie comme pion dans la guerre qui commençait. Selon son père, Richie était complètement happé par sa mère et passait à côté de son adolescence._  
  
_ Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Richie avait des amis à L.A., il allait en cours avec des gens sympathique et vivait sa vie. Il couchait avec des filles et des garçons, puis oubliait leurs noms. Il faisait des conneries, allait en soirée avec ses amis, dansait sur [M.O.N.E.Y](https://open.spotify.com/track/5C4GxfSRQnJDVkiqvJ58dB?si=7D0bw7XTSamxMEJvcNYEGw) de The 1975 et avait des anecdotes honteuse du lycée pour plus tard quand il passerait au SNL. Mais, c'était pas comme à Derry. Tout aurait été meilleur à Derry et ça lui manquait. Ses meilleurs amis, l'envie irrépressible de se tirer de cette ville, les week-end à la ferme de Mike et tout le reste, même Bowers et Penny Wise, c'était presque flippant. Ce n'était pas 500k de followers ou traîner avec Zendaya, Timothée Chalamet ou Saoirse Ronan qui allait changer ça._  
  
"Tu as deux choix, chéri. Sois tu retournes à Derry avec ton père, tu fais une pause le temps de savoir ce que tu veux et je m'occupe de toi à distance. Sois tu restes avec moi à L.A., on continue avec ta carrière et on voit pour Juilliard. On ne te force à rien." énonça Maggie en regardant son fils.  
  
Richie savait que justement sa mère voulait absolument qu'il reste mais Richie, au fond, n'était pas fan de la vie avec sa mère. Il avait fini par comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours second. Il jouait avec ses colliers et regarda celui avec le pendentif en forme de ballon qu'Eddie lui avait offert pour son 13ème anniversaire.  
  
"Je vais suivre papa. Désolé maman, mais je veux pouvoir prendre une pause, souffler et réfléchir à ma carrière, tout est allé hyper vite en 3 ans et je veux pouvoir avoir un certain recul. Je veux aller à New York et aller à Julliard et avoir des rôles pendant mes études mais je ne veux pas être que ça. Je veux rentrer à la maison."  
  
Maggie Tozier eut les larmes en écoutant son fils, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il était assez mature pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à renouer avec son fils. Le père comme la mère avait en quelque sorte négligé Richie, Wenthworth s'était rattrapé sur la fin mais pas Maggie. Elle secoua positivement la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce.  
  
_Après ça, il rentra avec son père à Derry, qui quitta son job de galeriste pour devenir courtier et être plus proche de son fils. Et Richie était content car il aimait son père. Il se souvenait de Derry. Mais, c'était différent. Il avait grandi, changé. Derry aussi. Et il manquait quelque chose. Alors, il se réfugia directement dans le sexe. Une façon de combler le manque. Son genre d'hommes changeait souvent et pour ce qui était des filles, Richie y allait au feeling. Mais, depuis qu'il était de retour à Derry, son attirance envers la gente masculine prenait le dessus. C'était toujours la même chose, il mentait sur son âge et son identité et si on lui disait qu'il ressemblait à Richie Tozier, il disait ;_  
  
"Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?"  
  
_ Certains étaient tendres, certains étaient bizarre, certains étaient sauvages presque agressifs. Et quand les choses devenait trop risquées, foireuses, voire inconfortables..._  
  
"Crache."  
  
La voix rauque de Butch soufflant sur son oreille, il s'executa. Il gémissait sous ses baisers, ses caresses et sa pipe. Mais, il était brutal, très brutal.  
  
_Richie imaginait que c'était pas vraiment lui, là. Que c'était un de ses rôles ou un personnage de film, livre ou série. Que rien n'était vraiment vrai, sinon quelle importance ? Avec chance ou pur hasard ou juste parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes amis, durant cette même soirée Richie retrouva ce qui lui manquait depuis 4 ans._  
  
Il sentait les mains d'Eddie s'accrocher à sa taille et sa tête se poser sur son dos alors qu'Heroes de Bowie passait sur la petite enceinte d'Eddie. Richie voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête pour rien au monde.  
  
_Il s'imaginait plus tard prendre un appart avec lui à Brooklyn ou Soho pendant leurs études à Julliard et Columbia, ils auraient sûrement des amants mais dormiraient toujours ensemble. Il lui avait dit ça durant la nuit et puis s'était dit que c'était peut-être stupide. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Lui, Eddie, les Losers. Mais, il le savait, rien ne serait jamais vraiment comme avant car nous n'étions plus des enfants._  
  
Un baiser dans son lit, puis un autre durant la fête d'anniversaire d'Eddie, puis le dernier dans son lit. Richie se mit à sourire, perdus dans ses pensées devant la télé.  
  
"Pourquoi tu souris ?" demanda Wenthworth en regardant son fils.  
  
"Je sais pas, c'est juste... La vie est bien faite." répondit Richie en regardant son père.

* * *

  
  
"Tu vois ? Je veux dire, je meurs pas d'envie de faire toutes ces choses... Et puis tout est hyper chaotique. A chaque fois que j'en parle, les gens trouvent ça triste. Mais enfaite, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Quand je vois ma mère ou... que je vois les gens de mon lycée ou mes amis, je me rends compte à quel point tout est vraiment chaotique. Leurs profils, leurs coups de gueule sur Twitter, leurs visages, leurs posts Tumblr... Je me rends compte qu'ils sont tous à la ramasse. Perdus. Ils arrivent à le cacher plutôt bien, parce qu'ils ont des raisons de le faire. Que ce soit leurs familles ou petit amis, leurs parents, les collègues... En vrai, ils sont tous... perdus. Ils cherchent juste un sens à tout ça, à pourquoi leur vie va comme ça.. J'avoue que parfois, je me dis que ça n'a aucun sens."  
  
"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie..."  
  
Eddie sortit de la contemplation de son plat de Pancakes et releva le regard vers Paul.  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
"J'm'en fous de ce que tu me racontes. En plus, ça n'a aucun sens petit."  
  
_Il est trop vieux pour comprendre._  
  
"D'accord."  
  
"Dis-moi directement pourquoi tu m'as appelé."  
  
"Franchement... Je savais pas vers qui me tourner."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"  
  
Sa prise de Xanax lui revint en tête.  
  
"C'était genre..."  
  
Le baiser qu'il donna à Richie lui revint en tête.  
  
"Tu sais..."  
  
Ses cris envers Mike lui revinrent en tête.  
  
"Les conneries habituelles."  
  
Paul observa Eddie attentivement.  
  
"Un toxico ne demande jamais d'aide sauf si il en a vraiment besoin, alors je te le demande à nouveau pourquoi tu as appelé."  
  
Eddie mangea un bout de son pancake et soupira.  
  
"Ok. Il y a ce garçon, c'est mon meilleur ami et on était en froid à cause de nos deux comportements, enfin surtout à cause du mien. On s'est réconciliés et... C'était vraiment, vraiment, vrai-ment stupide. J'ai, j'ai... comment dire... mal interprété ses actions. On a cette relation tellement... particulière et je sais pas depuis qu'il est de retour, c'est comme si je respirais à nouveau."  
  
"Je vois, et en quoi ça t'as donné envie de m'appeler ?"  
  
"Après ça, je suis allé chez un autre ami, et ça s'est mal passé. J'l'ai insulté, j'étais mal parce que il s'était passé ça avec mon meilleur ami et que pour faire passer la douleur .. je voulais..."  
  
"De la drogue."  
  
Eddie hocha doucement la tête.  
  
"Je détruis tout ce que je touche, Paul. Juste parce que j'ai envie de fentanyl ou de coke. Juste parce que... je peux pas contrôler... je peux pas me contrôler sans les drogues."  
  
"Non, tu ne détruis pas tout ce que tu touches et si, tu peux te contrôler. Regarde-toi là. C'est pas toi que tu peux pas contrôler. C'est ce que tu ressens que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler. Tu m'avais dis être hypersensible, c'est ça ? Et d'autres trucs ?"  
  
Eddie hocha la tête.  
  
"Tu le sais, la drogue c'est éphémère, mais tes émotions, elles, elles seront toujours là. Tu te souviens la première fois que tu as pris de la drogue ? C'était bien ?"  
  
Eddie secoua la tête négativement.  
  
"La descente n'est jamais bonne, surtout si ce que tu cherches à fuir Eddie, c'est la réalité. Mais si on est ici ce soir, c'est que tu l'as compris, que tu dois faire face à la réalité et c'est déjà énorme. Tu peux être fier de toi. Maintenant, continues petit."  
  
Paul sourit à Eddie qui lui rendit son sourire en mangeant un bout de sa pile de pancakes.  
  
_Paul avait raison. J'avais décidé de faire "face à la réalité". Je détestais cette expression. La réalité était triste. La réalité, c'était les crises d'angoisse, la difficulté à respirer, les larmes, la panique, le surplus de pensées, les émotions envahissantes. Peut-être que en faisant face, j'acceptais aussi les mains tendues qui voudraient m'aider._  
  
"Je vais le faire."

* * *

  
  


  
  
30 minutes plus tard, tous étaient bien à la clairière. Il s'asseyèrent sur les rochers. Bev étaient la première suivie de Richie, les deux se prirent dans les bras. Bev sourit à Richie qui avait les yeux un peu fatigués derrière ses lunettes. Ben arriva ensuite avec de quoi manger et fini un énorme câlin à Richie directement, puis il fit un bisou sur la joue de Bev en lui donnait un paquet de clopes. Stan et Bill furent les suivants, Bill avait ramené de quoi boire. Ne resta plus que Mike qui arriva en courant, il salua tout le monde sauf Bill qu'il embrassa.  
  
Une fois tous présents, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane que Ben avait construite puis reconstruite pour la bande. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et rien en mangeant. Stan se proposa d'être le chaperon pour la soirée, Richie et Bev fumait clope sur clope. Ben et Mike parlaient de musique, architecture, photographie et art contemporain comme d'habitude. Stan et Bill rigolaient à propos des cours et des examens. Rapidement, la conversation dévia sur Eddie.

  
"Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose p-pour lui." lança Bill d'un ton sérieux.  
  
Ben regarda Bill puis Stan qui hocha la tête vivement.  
  
"Faut qu'on soit là pour lui, j'ai pas d'autres idées honnêtement." ajouta Stan. "Mike, Richie vous pouvez nous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ?"  
  
Les deux se regardèrent et conclurent avec des gestes que Mike devait commencer.  
  
"Ok. Donc aujourd'hui vers 18h, Eddie est venu à la ferme. Il est passé directement par le shop et non pas la maison. Il était vraiment vraiment vraiment mal. Je sais pas pourquoi mais son visage, je pouvais lire sa douleur sur son visage."  
  
Tous écoutèrent attentivement, Richie sentait une sorte de boule se former dans son ventre.  
  
"Il voulait rentrer dans la maison mais en passant par le shop et je sais qu'habituellement il passe directement à la maison et en plus c'était jour de livraison et il le sait très bien. Alors, j'ai dis non. Mais il était tellement brisé, il me suppliait des oxys, j'ai refusé, il a continué à me supplier pour lui ouvrir et c'était horrible à entendre. Il était à bout, il m'a dit qu'il avait tenu pendant des semaines mais que aujourd'hui c'était trop parce qu'il avait vraiment eu une journée de merde. J'ai continué à dire non et que si il voulait de l'aide, c'était pas la solution mais il a continué jusqu'au moment où je suis parti. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça mais il a vraiment dû se passer quelque chose pour..."  
  
"Il m'a embrassé."  
  
La voix de Richie était calme mais lui semblait nerveux. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa révélation laissa un énorme blanc. Tous regardèrent Richie choqué.  
  
"Il m'a embrassé, cette fois c'était vraiment sincère et j'ai rien fais. J'ai pas répondu ou autre, j'ai rien fais. Et maintenant il va mal et c'est à cause de moi."  
  
Beverly posa sa main sur l'épaule de Richie.  
  
"Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, Rich. T'en sais rien et tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie."  
  
"C'est le problème, Bev. Je le voulais. Je veux embrasser Eddie. Tu le sais très bien." dit-il en regardant Bev.  
  
Mike, Bill et Ben se regardèrent confus comprenant qu'ils avaient peut-être manqué un épisode. Ils savaient que Richie et Eddie étaient clairement amoureux, seuls les principaux concernés ne le savaient pas, mais ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir manqué des choses et c'était le cas.  
  
"Je suis juste..."  
  
"Un idiot amoureux ?" ajouta Stan en regardant Richie qui eut un sourire à sa remarque.  
  
Il secoua la tête et écrasa la fin de sa cigarette.  
  
"Je suis un idiot effectivement et amoureux depuis trop longtemps."  
  
"Enfin !" s'écria Stan. "Pardon mais ça fait des années que j'attendais que tu le dises."  
  
Tous se mirent à rire en regardant Stan.  
  
"Maintenant, je suppose que si on veut l'aider, il faudrait que je lui dise."  
  
"N-non. Ton amour est p-pas censé l-l'aider dans ce sens. Ç-ça doit pas être un truc qui va remplacer son addiction." répondit Bill en se relevant des genoux de Mike.  
  
"Bill a raison." ajouta Ben. "Si tu es prêt à lui dire. Fais-le parce que tu l'aimes et tu sens que tu dois lui avouer, pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."  
  
Bev caressa lentement le dos de Richie en lui souriant.  
  
"Alors, comment on l'aide ?" demanda Richie. "Est-ce que on reste comme maintenant ou on y va direct ?"  
  
"Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est juste d'être là pour lui, qu'il comprenne qu'on l'aime et qu'on est là. Il faut que ça vienne de lui aussi." ajouta Mike dans un moment de profonde reflexion.  
  
Les Losers semblaient être d'accord. Un blanc apaisant s'installa entre eux et pour casser ce moment Richie lança une blague stupide qui fit rire toute la bande et ils changèrent de sujet pour parler de la soirée d'Halloween de Stan. Malgré l'ambiance bon enfant, Richie restait quelques peu perplexe.  
  
_Le truc que les losers ne savaient pas, c'était qu'entre nous, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, l'amour et les choses non-dites, ça craint._  
  
Un Richie de 13 ans embrassait un Eddie de 13 ans, tendrement. Richie avait grimpé à la fenêtre d'Eddie pour venir le voir une dernière fois de nuit avant son départ. Ils avaient discuté, sérieusement, pendant deux heures, de tout et de rien, du départ, de comment ça allait être en Californie, du futur et ici sans lui. Puis, naturellement, ils s'étaient embrassés. Eddie lui avait dit que c'était son premier baiser, parce que Myra comptait pas vraiment pour lui et Richie avait rit. Et ils avaient recommencé encore et encore à s'embrasser.  
  
_ Même si on voulait se dire toutes ces choses que l'on pensait, on s'était rien dit. Parce que l'amour, c'est compliqué quand on est loin. Alors, toutes ces choses sont devenues des non-dits. C'était pour ça que c'était bien plus compliqué, parce qu'on pense que le temps guérit et nous fait oublier mais c'est faux._  
  
_ Heureusement, j'avais très vite repris mes habitudes avec les Losers. Bill venait me chercher tous les matins pour aller en cours, je révisais tous les soirs avec Stan et Ben, Mike me faisait écouter ses derniers sons sur Soundcloud ou Spotify et ils étaient plutôt bons. Bev m'emmenait faire les magasins ou à ses cours de boxe et on parlait. Richie et moi passons un peu de temps ensemble quand on pouvait._  
  
Richie était caché à son coin habituel pour fumer, Eddie arriva lentement derrière lui.  
  
"Boo !" cria Eddie en riant.  
  
Richie sursauta et lâcha sa cigarette.  
  
"Putain Eddie ! T'es vraiment con ! Je te déteste !"  
  
"Hé ! Tu pourrais brûler notre école avec ça, Trashmouth. C'est mal."  
  
"C'est toi que je vais brûler plutôt, petit con. Allez viens là, tu m'as manqué." dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Eddie sourit en le serrant à son tour, il sentait le Bleu de Chanel mélangé à son odeur naturelle, ses cheveux avaient cette odeur de cannelle qu'Eddie avait sur les pulls que Richie "oubliait" chez lui. Il aimait ça, il aimait Richie.  
  
"Donc... t'es pas fâché contre moi pour le baiser ? Y a pas de malaise entre nous ?" demanda Eddie.  
  
"Un malaise ? T'en vois un toi ? T'es trop mignon."  
  
"Arrête de dire que je suis mignon !"  
  
Eddie eut un petit sourire et il prit un de airpods de Richie pour les mettre dans son oreille. Il écoutait [American Idiot](https://open.spotify.com/track/6nTiIhLmQ3FWhvrGafw2zj?si=69YjKDgRRvyaoU1_TBfufA) de Green Day et Eddie aimait bien. Quand [Song 2](https://open.spotify.com/track/3GfOAdcoc3X5GPiiXmpBjK?si=YLaiOd5BRD2WnKWWmTqnUQ) commença a jouer, Eddie regarda Richie avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Fais-toi plaisir." dit Richie en s'allumant une autre cigarette.  
  
Il observait Eddie chanter en se prenant pour Damon Albarn, il était complètement charmé par Eddie. Il était vraiment sexy, le pire étant qu'il ne devait sûrement pas s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait rester là à le regarder toute la journée. Il s'approcha de lui et retira l'airpod de l'oreille d'Eddie en le regardant.  
  
"Je viendrais te chercher à 9h. Et j'avais pensé à Gomez et Morticia Addams."  
  
"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Eddie confus.  
  
"Halloween, idiot."  
  
"Qu'est... on y va ensemble ?"  
  
Richie était déjà loin d'Eddie qui semblait être complètement décontenancé par ses paroles. Eddie clinga des yeux plusieurs fois avant de courir pour le rattraper.  
  
"9h, Eds. Ça veut dire, soit prêt à l'heure, connard."  
  
"Hé ! Attends ! Je fais qui ? Richie !"  
  
Richie était dos à lui mais lui fit un signe de la main.  
  
_J'ai vraiment un date avec Richie ? J'ai un date avec Richie._  
  
Eddie chercha dans ventoline dans sa sacoche et prit directement une bouffée.  
  
_Merde._

* * *

  
  
9h du soir. Richie toqua à la porte d'Eddie. Il avait fait onduler ses cheveux, s'était maquillé en faisant un contouring qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et ses traits fins, la profondeur de son regard vert était accentué par un léger smoky et du crayon noir autour de ses yeux, avec pour finir un rouge à lèvres rouge sang. Il avait vernis ses ongles de la même couleur que ses lèvres et portait de nombreuses grosses bagues en argent, ainsi qu'une fausse fourrure noire et n'avait qu'un col roulé en dentelle en dessous, un pantalon noir qui le moulait parfaitement et pour finir des boots qui complétait à merveille son genderbend look. Il pouvait entendre d'ici la voix d'Eddie qui criait sûrement à sa mère qu'il ne ferait rien de dangereux et que tout ira bien ce soir.  
  
Eddie ouvrit la porte et avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il portait un costume cintré couleur violine légèrement rayé de fines bandes blanches verticale, un foulard en soie noir attaché et rentré dans sa chemise blanche en mousseline. Il avait légèrement plaqué ses cheveux en arrières en plus de les avoir séparés par une raie au milieu. Il s’était maquillé principalement les yeux en les assombrissant un peu de fard dans les tons violets et avait ajouté des paillettes en bas de ses yeux pour garder une touche de lui-même. Pour finir il s’était dessiné une moustache et tenait dans sa main une rose pour rouge.  
  
"Gomez."  
  
"Morticio."  
  
"Comme dans Roméo et Juliette ?"  
  
"Non, c'est Mercutio, débile."  
  
"C'est laid."  
  
"Comme ton âme."  
  
"Exactement."  
  
"Oh mon dieu, tes chaussures… C'est des Saint Laurent ?" demanda Eddie en souriant avant d’écarquiller les yeux. "Qui porte du Saint Laurent pour Halloween ?"  
  
Richie se mit à rire en reculant.  
  
_Il était tellement beau que j’en avais les larmes aux yeux. Si il poste quelque chose sur Instagram ce soir, je serais pas le seul à en mourir, l'internet aussi._  
  
"J'arrive pas à croire que t'as mis des converses avec ça."  
  
"T'as bien fait un genderbend Morticia, j'ai bien le droit de garder un peu de moi." dit-il en avançant vers lui.  
  
"Tu es sublime." ajouta Richie pour calmer son air agacé.  
  
Eddie lui tendit la rose, en souriant en retour. Richie l'observa avant de l'attraper en effleurant les doigts de son meilleur ami. Eddie sentit un frisson lui par courir le dos à ce mouvement.  
  
"Merci, caro mio."  
  
Eddie lui fit un baise main, ce qui fit sourire Richie.  
  
Après de nombreuses photos pour Instagram sous la lumière de la lune, les deux hommes furent partis récupérer Ben. Lorsque Ben ouvrit la porte, les deux furent terriblement subjugués du look de Ben en Hot Priest.  
  
"T'es canon Jesse Custer." dit Richie en souriant.  
  
Ben eut un petit sourire qui fit ressortir ses fossettes. Il avait mit un pantalon en similicuir qui lui faisait des fesses incroyables, un haut de prêtre avec une veste noire. Il avait assorti ça à des cowboy boots noirs, une paire de ray-ban noire et s'était même légèrement maquillé en réalisant des blessures sur son visage, se creusant les traits et rougissant un peu ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme les T-Birds dans Grease mais quelques mèches retombaient sur son front dans un effet mouillé très sexy. Beverly arriva juste derrière lui habillée en Daphné Blake du 2002 Scooby Doo, elle était sublime et ses plaform shoes montantes roses vernies aussi. Eddie n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
Juste après avoir récupéré Ben et Bev, tous se dirigèrent directement chez Bill, à leurs plus grande surprise c'était Georgie qui leur ouvrit la porte. Les 4 amis se regardèrent après l'avoir regardé en costume, puis le regardèrent encore confus.  
  
"Jason Voorhees ? Halloween ?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh."  
  
Leurs voix firent écho en même temps et Georgie soupira déçu.  
  
"Je t'avais bien dis, mon ange. Halloween, c'est fait pour être sexy maintenant. Entrez, les enfants." lança Sharon Denbrough d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Elle eut un grand sourire et leva sa fourchette en guise de salutations.  
  
"Vous êtes superbes. Très réussi les enfants ! Bill ! Descends, dépêche-toi !"

À l'appel de sa mère, le châtain descendit les escaliers doucement, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il était vraiment beau.  
  
"A-alors ?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
"Ce crop top, Bill ! C'est quoi ton costume exactement ? Être sexy ?" demanda Ben en le regardant pratiquement émerveillé.  
  
"Je suis Johnny Depp d-dans "A Nightmare on Elm Street"."  
  
"Tu me donnes envie de te lecher de haut en bas, mais.... si je fais ça Mike risquerait de me tuer."  
  
"Beep-beep, Richie." soupirèrent Ben et Ben en même temps.  
  
"Attendez ! Vous savez ce qu'on aurait dû faire ?"  
  
Eddie leva un sourcil en regardant Richie débuter sa phrase, il avait deja une idée de comment elle allait finir.  
  
"On aurait dû tous venir en personnage de Stranger Things. Bev aurait Max, Lucas c'est Mike, Ben en Jonathan, Stan en Dustin, Eddie en Will et moi en Mike. Ça aurait été parfait ! Tout ça parce que vous trouvez pas que je ressemble à Finn Wolfhard."  
  
"Non Richie. On ne recommencera pas ce débat..." soupira Beverly en s'asseyant.  
  
"Maintenant les enfants, photos s'il vous plaît !"  
  
Sharon avait déjà réglé son iPhone sur caméra, le petit groupe s'installa autour de la table dans la salle à manger en prenant la pose pour les photos. Sharon se mit à sourire en ayant les larmes aux yeux en regardant les photos. Bill et Georgie lui firent un câlin, puis rappela à Bill de bien faire attention à Georgie avant les laisser partir.  
  
_Vous connaissez ce moment où vous êtes avec quelqu'un et vous avez l'impression d'être avec ce quelqu'un... mais que finalement, tout n'est qu'une projection de vos illusions sur le réel ? A partir de là, c'est comme ça que la soirée devint._

* * *

  
  
La fête battait déjà bien son plein lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, on pouvait entendre Fat Lip de Sum 41. Stan leur ouvrit la porte, il était un peu maquillé en Harley Quinn de Suicide Squad et portait un t-shirt sur lequel, il était marqué "Costume". La géante maison était entièrement décorée dans le thème d'Halloween, la musique battait son plein et c'était le chaos. Lorsque tous furent bien dans l'ambiance, ils se dispersèrent. Richie se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Bev et Ben, Georgie partit rejoindre ses potes et Bill alla directement danser avec Betty sur les musiques que Mike, déguisé en Frank Ocean mettait. Eddie alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé en regardant le monde danser.  
  
"Alors ça fait quoi d'être un ado qui peut pas faire des trucs d'ado ?"  
  
Eddie se tourna vers la voix graveleuse qui lui parlait. Penny était maquillée avec un maquillage de clown, sa bouche était agrandie jusqu'à ses yeux en deux longues lignes rouge, son teint était blafard -ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude-, elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge mais il restait du blanc de sa couleur habituelle. Elle s'était habillée avec une veste en cuir, un haut de clown, un short déchiré, des collants déchirés et des énormes Buffalo noires. Elle était affreusement jolie mais faisait vraiment flipper.  
  
"Rien de bien méchant. De toute façon, quand je serais adulte, je ferais pas des trucs d'adultes non plus."  
  
Penny tirait sur sa clope en le regardant.  
  
"En supposant que tu vives jusque là déjà... Où est ta Morticia, Gomez ?"  
  
Eddie fit un signe de tête en le montrant. Il était entrain de discuter avec un des terminales.  
  
"Oh. Ils ont l'air très proches." dit-elle en souriant. "Ça veut dire qu'il ne t'a toujours pas dit son sale petit secret ?"  
  
"De quoi tu parles ?"  
  
Penny se releva en commençant à danser sur [Pursuit of Happiness](https://open.spotify.com/track/4kTLpAbhuEGHAAdDjOIWaa?si=I6qC-ExRQ3G7SxKk4_n2lQ) de Kid Cudi. Cette fille était comme un cauchemar, pensait-il.  
  
"Ça."  
  
Eddie resta affaler sur le canapé en regardant Penny s'engouffrer dans la piste de danse comme aspirée par celle-ci et se tourna vers Richie.  
  
_Toujours quand je pense que je vais bien, finalement je me rends compte que finalement, non. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Richie était devenu autant inaccessible pour moi. Il y avait quelque chose qui me blessait profondément._  
  
Il tourna la tête et vit Georgie dans le fond se faire faire une soufflette par Graham Blum, le frère de Patricia et la star des secondes. Eddie fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
_Mais j'y repenserais plus tard._  
  
Il se leva et traversa la piste de danse. Les corps dansant le collaient, les lumières l'aveuglait presque, il pouvait sentir les parfums se mélanger avec l'odeur du tabac ou de la weed et la chaleur qui émanait alors que tout le monde dansait sur la chanson de Cudi. Il s'arrêta quelque minutes pour regarder ce monde en mouvement autant de lui. Il se sentait terriblement extérieur à cette ambiance, pourtant elle était magnifique à voir. C'était déroutant. Il continua sa route jusqu'à Georgie.  
  
"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais jeune homme ?" demanda Eddie à Georgie.  
  
"Roh, c'est pas comme-ci t'etais pas passé par là, Eddie !" répondit un des amis de Georgie.  
  
"Et on sait tous comment ça à fini..." répondit Graham en regardant Eddie. "On fera pas comme toi, t'en fais pas."  
  
Eddie lui jeta un regard noir et l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer légèrement hors du groupe en le penchant pour ramener sa tête près de son oreille.  
  
"Ok, écoute-moi bien maintenant petite merde. Tu peux impressionner qui tu veux dans ta promo, mais pas moi, j'ai vu des trucs que t'imagines même pas en désintox. Je sais que tu veux sortir avec Georgie et Georgie est beaucoup trop bien pour toi. C'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras et crois-moi si tu nuis à sa santé, t'auras des problèmes avec moi, ta soeur donc avec Stan aussi, mes potes de désintox Joe et Dean qui vont te torturer salement et bien-sûr Bill qui te coupera les couilles avant même que tu puisses penser à l'idée de baiser avec lui. Alors, sois gentil te frotte pas à moi et laisse Georgie hors de tes conneries."  
  
Il le lâcha et Graham écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Il n'avait jamais vu Eddie comme ça.

  
"Prends soin de lui. Et fais attention." dit Eddie en regardant Georgie avant de les laisser.  
  
Eddie remarqua Ben avec Anna déguisée en Selena Quintanilla qui parlaient avec Richie et Patricia en Poison Ivy, il revint vers eux. Un peu plus loin encore, Bill semblait discuter avec Ethan Lowe, joueur de l'équipe de football et aussi son dernier ex en date avant Audra et Mike.  
  
"Pourquoi Ted Bundy ?"  
  
"Pourquoi Johnny Depp ?"  
  
Les deux se mirent à rire. Ethan observait attentivement Bill qui clairement était là pour être admiré.  
  
"En tout cas, c'est le meilleur costume de la soirée." ajouta Ethan pour reprendre la conversation.  
  
"M-merci, c'est gentil. Depuis, tout à l'heure, on me demande ce q-que c'est, t'es le premier à avoir compris. Sauf Mike m-mais c'est autre chose, il est obligé de connaître."  
  
"Où est-il en fait ?"  
  
"Il s'occupe de la m-musique."  
  
"Il s'occupe de toi, au moins ?" demanda le brun avec un sourire moqueur et un sourcil levé.  
  
Bill le dévisagea et Ethan eut un large sourire.  
  
"Mike s'occupe très bien de moi. T-t'es un connard."  
  
"Un connard avec qui tu aimes flirter quand Mike n'est pas là."  
  
"C'était une erreur."  
  
"Je ne pense pas. Tu n'es pas fait pour être en couple Bill. Tu aimes juste l'idée du couple. Mais t'es pas capable d'aimer. Pourtant, tu aimes quand on est comme ça tout les deux." dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
Bill tourna la tête.  
  
"Non. Pas vraiment non. C'était sympa de te parler en tout cas."  
  
Il se décala et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné avant de partir. Il alla dans la cuisine où il retrouva Eddie qui regardait Richie boire en dansant sur [Danser Seul](https://open.spotify.com/track/6f71L5xKbC6Zgxl2Z5wpwK?si=vDcUaR2XTPqLiKaemBZLYg) de Bagarre avec Audra qui était déguisée en Cher, Patricia et Beverly.  
  
"Il va bien ?" demanda Bill en passa un bras autour d'Eddie.  
  
"Je sais pas. C'est la première fois que je le vois boire vraiment."  
  
_C'est vrai. Au fond, je ne connaissais pas le Richie de 2019, enfin moins que celui de 2015. Je ne connaissais pas ses habitudes en soirée, si il tenait bien l'alcool, sa bière préférée et toutes ces choses comme ça. En une seconde, j'eus l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui. Pourtant, lui savait encore tout de moi. Pourquoi il avait changé et pas moi ?_  
  
"Alors Tequila ou eau ?" demanda Patricia au groupe.  
  
"Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on prenne un verre d'eau d'abord et ensuite la tequila." répondit Audra en prenant un verre d'eau avant de le boire.  
  
Le reste du groupe firent pareil avant de prendre les shots de tequila-caramel que Patricia avait préparé. Eddie regarda son shot pensif.  
  
"Une fois, j'avais bu de la tequila avec des xanax. Du coup, j'ai fais un blackout pendant 3 jours mais c'était trop bizarre parce que pendant le blackout j'allais quand même en cours et je faisais mes devoirs... Trop bizarre."  
  
Eddie se mit à rire avant de regarder ses amis qui le regardait à la fois horrifiés, confus et impressionnés. Il s'arrêta de rire et sentit comme une envie de pleurer qu'il cacha derrière un sourire.  
  
"Wow." répondit Betty.  
  
"Eh bien, essayons de faire que ça n'arrive pas ce soir." répondit Stan.  
  
Anna chipa doucement le verre d'Eddie pour le donner à Richie et tous buvèrent sauf Eddie qui eut un petit sourire triste.  
  
"Dire que j'étais censé être ton chaperon." dit Richie en regardant Eddie.  
  
"C'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle." ajouta Bev.  
  
Eddie baissa la tête et soupira en regardant ses amis qui semblait être encore sur l'idée de le baby-sitter pour la soirée.  
  
"J'aime ton costume Anna, tu es magnifique." dit-il pour changer le sujet de conversation.  
  
Anna lui sourit et tourna sur elle-même en le remerciant. Elle le regarda attentivement et finit par le tirer sur la piste pour le faire danser en remarquant une pointe de tristesse sur son visage. Lorsque [Fast Slow Disco](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Xk5AaN4n4SnW71473GI7A?si=-Rlct9mYQ4SE4qKxkva-3Q) de St Vincent passa, ils furent vite rejoint par Bill, Bev et Audra. Les deux femmes semblaient plus proches que jamais et n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour sous l'oeil de Ben.  
  
_Bev et Ben avaient bien discuté avant et durant la soirée. Bev voulait souffler et elle avait l'impression qu'avec Audra les choses étaient plus faciles. Depuis que Ben était devenu Fuckable Ben quelque chose était différent.__ Ça ne la dérangeait pas mais elle avait du mal à voir Ben et Anna tout le temps ensemble. Ben avait changé au yeux des autres et mais pas à ses yeux, seulement elle ne savait plus si cette attitude affirmée de tombeur était une carapace ou si c'était lui._  
  
Mike vint ensuite sur la piste pour danser avec Bill qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Bill sourit contre ses lèvres et Eddie les observait, il eut un petit sourire avant de se sentir triste à nouveau. Il se décala, s'excusa au près de ses amis et sorti de la pièce principale pour se diriger vers la piscine. Il cherchait Richie des yeux, il était dans l'eau avec Betty. Il s'approcha de lui en s'accroupissant et se pencha vers lui lorsqu'il vint vers lui. [See You Again](https://open.spotify.com/track/7KA4W4McWYRpgf0fWsJZWB?si=hOrOYw_VRNGfk0PwhpWyew) de Tyler, The Creator et Kali Uchis se lança et Eddie était complètement subjugué par la beauté de Richie à ce moment précis.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, idiot ?" demanda-t-il en rigolant.  
  
"Je me ressource."  
  
"T'es tout mouillé, sors de là. Tu vas avoir froid."

Richie le regarda avec attention en souriant et en dansant sur la chanson.

"I may no longer remember you, but you're still here, in the feeling I get, when I feel I'm forgetting something." clama Richie en regardant Eddie.  
  
Eddie le dévisagea nerveusement et commença à secouer la tête avant de se rapprocher encore pour lui parler.  
  
"T'es bourré, allez sort de..."  
  
Eddie était complètement tombé dans l'eau, entraîné par Richie qui maintenait sa tête sous l'eau en ayant ses mains sur ses joues. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa sous l'eau. Eddie fut surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et coupa le baiser avant de remonter à la surface.  
  
"C'est gothique d'aimer son mari." lanca Richie tout souriant en se recoiffant.  
  
Eddie regarda Richie confus avant de froncer les sourcils et de sortir de l'eau. Il se dirigea directement dans les toilettes les plus proches, ferma la porte à clé, se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à pleurer tout en essayant de se sécher. Richie sortit à son tour pour le rattraper, il savait qu'il devait sûrement être entrain de se nettoyer et de l'insulter dans les toilettes. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte en l'appelant.

"Eddie Spaghetti ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. Me fais pas la gueule pour ça, allez."

"Va te faire foutre. Va. te. faire. foutre. T'as ruiné mon costume. Maintenant ma soirée est foutue. Va te faire foutre, Trashmouth."  
  
Richie soupira et s'excusa. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Eddie finit par lui ouvrir mais afficha un regard noir avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Tu pleures ?" demanda Richie totalement paniqué. "Je voulais pas te faire pleurer, mec. Je rigolais, Eds, je te jure."  
  
Eddie soupira et secoua la tête négativement. Richie comprit vite qu'il y avait autre chose.  
  
"C'est ça le problème. T'es jamais sérieux. Tu rigoles toujours ou tes phrases sont jamais totalement sincères. Je sais jamais ce qui est vrai avec toi. Bon, ok, ce soir t'es bourré mais... Peut-être que c'est juste moi le problème et que tu me déteste."  
  
"Je suis pas bourré Eddie et comment tu peux croire ça que je te déteste ?"  
  
"Parce que tu me fais du mal d'accord ?!"  
  
Richie se crispa à l'entente de cette phrase.  
  
"Tu me blesses. Tu m'embrasses et tu fais comme si de rien n'était, sauf qu'on a plus 13 ans, ok ? Maintenant, un baiser, c'est quelque chose. Et putain, t'as des secrets pour moi ? Des secrets que Penny Wise connaît mais pas moi ? Merde Richie comment on en est arrivé à ce stade ? On communique même plus." Eddie marqua une petite pause. "...On est en date et je te vois passer toute la soirée avec d'autres mecs. J'veux juste que tu m'expliques parce que moi ça me rend dingue ok ? Ça me rend dingue que tu regardes tout le monde avec tes yeux verts magnifiques mais pas moi. Ça me rend dingue parce que merde, je veux que tu me regardes putain Richie, parce que je t'aime."  
  
Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Eddie l'aime. Eddie Kaspbrak l'_aime_. Son cerveau eut un instant de déconnexion. Il voulait lui dire la vérité mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.  
  
"J-J-.. Eddie, je... On est pas en date, Eds."  
  
_ Ok. Vous vous rappelez de cette histoire d'illusion projetée sur le réel ? C'est exactement ça. Je suis ce putain de Boo Boo The Fool._  
  
Richie vit le visage d'Eddie et sa mâchoire se contracter. Eddie baissa la tête et laissa un petit "excuse-moi" s'échapper de sa bouche avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Richie resta dans la pièce en méditant sur la situation pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Il regarda son téléphone et soupira en lisant tout ses messages. Il vit un message provenant de Butch qui le proposait de se voir pas loin de la maison de Stan, sur le pont des amoureux. Richie n'était pas bourré mais il accepta quand même, ce qui prouvait son idiotie. Il voulait juste oublier cette vision du visage d'Eddie se brisant. Il voulait oublier son coeur qui le tordait intérieurement de douleur.  
  
Lorsque [1000°](https://open.spotify.com/track/6l7PqWKsgm4NLomOE7Veou?si=tNOeiwO3S82KpYUFlsZ56g) de Lomepal se fit entendre, il sortit de la pièce. Il était sec maintenant et dans son cerveau c'était la panique. Il continua à faire la fête quelques minutes, pour faire comme ci tout allait bien. Mais son coeur battait à la chamade à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'Eddie, il voulait crier. Il but encore un shot de tequila pour faire passer cette sensation et profita encore de la brûlure intérieure causée par l'alcool. Parfois il était mob par des gens qui voulait lui poser des questions sur sa carrière, sauf que c'était pas le moment ou parfois il se retrouvait entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait juste être avec les Losers. Il finit par les retrouver juste avant de décider de partir. Il se sentait coupable et commença une discussion avec Beverly, Bill et Mike. Patricia et Stan vinrent ensuite dans la discussion et tous lui dirent de juste faire ce que son coeur lui disait de faire. Il les remercia et quitta la maison de Stan en direction du point de rendez-vous.  
  
Il ne voulait plus rester là, il suffoquait, il voulait rentrer chez lui et se changer ou baiser pour enlever la frustration de cette fin de soirée. C'était fou comment 10 minutes pouvait ruiner une nuit entière. Une fois arrivé, il attendit bien 3 minutes avant de voir la voiture de Butch Bowers se garer mais ce n'était pas Butch qui en sortait, c'était son fils.  
  
"Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bowers ?" demanda Richie confus.  
  
"Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de toi." dit-il en arrivant face à lui.  
  
Richie resta planté face à lui, ne disant rien, il comprit juste qu'il était foutu. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Mais il s'attendait à ce que Bowers l'étrangle de suite lorsqu'il passa une de ses mains sur sa nuque.  
  
"J'ai tout vu. Tout lu."  
  
Henry se rapprocha de lui, Richie avait du mal à respirer d'un coup, il voulait lui vomir dessus mais il resta tétanisé, en sentant le souffle de Bowers près de ses lèvres et sa main se balader sur sa mâchoire. Son pouce cherchant à atteindre sa bouche.  
  
"Ouvre."  
  
Richie s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il était comme sidéré par ce qui se passait devant lui. Lorsque Bowers mit son pouce sans sa bouche, Richie le poussa. Il respirait de manière saccadé et regardait le blond avec un regard assassin. Celui-ci le fixa.  
  
"T'es brisé. C'est exactement pour ça que je te fais pas confiance." dit-il en frottant ses mains sur son visage. "Tu es capable de mentir, de tromper, de faire semblant et en échange, d'avoir tout ce que tu veux. Mais t'es tellement brisé et c'est flippant. Pas seulement pour toi. Flippant pour moi, pour ma famille."  
  
Le téléphone de Richie se mit à vibrer.  
  
"Ne répond pas. Ce que je vais te dire est beaucoup plus important, Tozier. Depuis plusieurs semaines, tu produis du contenu pédopornographique, en dehors mais aussi dans le lycée."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu... Je t'ai jamais envoyé des nudes, ni à ton père."  
  
"Oui, mais à Kyle1968 si. Et je suis Kyle1968."  
  
Richie avala difficilement sa salive. Il se sentait con. Eddie avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Stan, Mike et Beverly aussi. Il était idiot.  
  
"J'ai compilé toutes ces photos avec une adresse IP et un compte qui revoit à ton nom. Je me suis renseigné, et je sais pas si tu connais les lois de notre état concernant la pédopornographie mais elle s'applique aussi bien aux mineurs qu'aux majeurs."  
  
"Mais... Kyle1968, c'est toi donc, je te les ai envoyé."  
  
"Non. Tu les as envoyés à une putain de personne qui n'existe pas, Tozier. Et on peut dénoncer de la pédopornographie anonymement."  
  
Richie s'esclaffa en étouffant un rire.  
  
"Eh bien, je te dénoncerai quand même."  
  
"Tu ne le feras pas, et je vais te dire pourquoi. Tu seras sur la liste des délinquants sexuels. Ça veut dire pas de fac, pas de job, plus de films avec ces réalisateurs qui t'adule, plus de fans complètement dingues par tout ce que tu fais et dis sur Twitter ou Tumblr, dans la rue ou dans les festivals de films. Tu seras harcelé, rejeté, insulté, vu comme le pauvre loser que tu es."  
  
La mâchoire de Richie se contracta. Henry posa sa main sur sa joue.  
  
"Et pour être honnête, tu mérites mieux que ça. Parce que tu es drôle, talentueux, charmant et intelligent et que tu vas être l'un des meilleurs acteurs de notre génération." dit-il sèchement mais très sincèrement la voix tremblante. "Et je te veux hors de Derry, alors ferme ta putain de gueule. N'essaie pas de détruire ma vie, ne t'approche plus de ma famille, parce que je te préviens Tozier... Je te tuerais."  
  
Richie regarda Henry impassible. Il leva un sourcil et se mit à sourire. Il le sentait venir.  
  
"Tu sais ce que je pense ?"  
  
Richie se rapprocha encore plus de lui, en ne brisant absolument pas leur duel de regard.  
  
"Tu es..."  
  
Richie voulu finir sa phrase mais il eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit légèrement sur Bowers. Bowers s'éloigna dégoûté par ce qui venait de se passer. Richie se mit à rire.  
  
"Tu es une merde, tellement plein de merde, Bowers."  
  
Bowers recula et réparti vers sa voiture.  
  
"Tu me le revaudra, Tozier."  
  
Bowers monta dans sa voiture et parti laissant Richie ici, qui s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir. Il soupira en s'allumant une clope. Il essuya la larme qui coula le long de sa joue rapidement et commença à avancer.

* * *

  
  
Après avoir quitté la fête et être rentré à la maison, Eddie avait prit une douche brûlante. Il s'était démaquillé le teint mais pas les yeux voulant encore garder ses paillettes et le reste qui s'était mélangé aux larmes, surtout parce qu'il en avait pas la force. Il se sécha les cheveux et mit un des t-shirt Iron Maiden de Richie avant de se coucher dans son lit. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, pourtant il le voulait réellement mais tout lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il prit son téléphone et mit Spotify sur son enceinte pour jouer l'album Melodrama de Lorde en aléatoire, la première chanson fut la bonne, [Liability](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Kkt27YmFyIFrcX3QXFi2o?si=cIa27Cz7Rsuup4Y9BzsugA).  
  
L'album passaut et Eddie s'endormit. La dernière chanson de l'album, Hard Feelings/Loveless, passait encore quand il se réveilla à cause du bruit à sa fenêtre. Il se tourna et vit Richie lui faire un signe de la main pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Eddie ne se posa pas plus de questions, il se leva et le fit sans tarder. Richie était là lunettes sur le nez, converses usées aux pieds, en chemise rouge hawaïenne, t-shirt blanc et jean slim noir et bagues toujours aux doigts. Il recula pour le laisser entrer et alla chercher dans ses placards un de t-shirts que Richie "oubliait" chez lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna Richie était devant lui. Il avait le visage vulgairement démaquillé et lui souriait timidement. Eddie lui tendit son t-shirt avant de rentrer sous sa couette. Richie se déshabilla devant Eddie, Eddie fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder et lorsqu'il fit en boxer et t-shirt, il rejoignit Eddie sous la couette.  
  
Eddie et Richie se regardèrent. Eddie comprit que quelque chose c'était passé et que Richie ne souhaitait peut-être pas lui en parler. Il caressa lentement son nez, puis éloigna les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Richie eut un petit sourire à ce geste, tout simple certes, mais qui montrait qu'Eddie était toujours là malgré leur dispute. Richie s'excusa encore et Eddie accepta ses excuses qui étaient sincères, il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui parler à coeur ouvert, de tout, de sa carrière, de Derry, de lui, de sa vie à Los Angeles, de New York, Columbia et Julliard et du futur. Ils parlèrent pendant de longues minutes, rigolèrent beaucoup, Richie lui fit la liste complète de tout ce qu'il voulait faire après le lycée et Eddie lui fit la sienne. Ils se montraient des trucs sur leurs téléphones, regardaient des vieilles photos, les stories instagram de la soirée, les tweets que Richie faisait sur son compte privé et les reactions de ses fans après un simple "sup hets" sur Twitter et finirent par se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour dormir. Ils avaient 13 ans à nouveau à ce moment là et étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et rien ne les séparerait de nouveau.   
  
"Rich ?"

"Eds ?"  
  
"C'est quoi ton sale petit secret ? Celui dont Penny parle ?" demanda Eddie tout doucement.  
  
Richie se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.  
  
"Wow...um...eh bien...c'est que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami...et ça depuis... toujours." Il marqua un temps de pause cherchant ses mots. "J'ai jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'aimais, même si j'avais tourné la page durant les 4 ans où il n'était plus là. C'est comme si en partant à L.A, j'avais tout oublié. Puis je l'ai revu en Août à une fête organisé par Stanley Uris et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je l'aime toujours."

  
_On se fout de ma gueule là ?_

Les yeux d'Eddie devinrent humides, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Eddie ?"

"Huh ?"  
  
"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" demanda Richie d'une voix rauque et douce en caressant les cheveux d'Eddie qui était dos à lui.  
  
Eddie inspira et expira. Tous les moments où ils s'étaient embrassés depuis qu'il était revenu lui revint en tête, c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un véritable consentement éclairé et clair. La première fois que c'était sincère. Il se tourna vers lui et hocha doucement la tête. Lorsque les mains de Richie se posèrent sur ses joues pour l'embrasser, il jura entendre [la chanson à la fin du dernier Twilight](https://open.spotify.com/track/03H03k1F6t3VqCSPRBtuHk?si=oLAQC909QcGZL-XVM6t9ww) qui passait dans sa tête. Un feu d'artifices. C'était beau, c'était tendre, c'était _ça_. L'amour.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors..... C'était un long chapitre. Mais, intense à écrire et vraiment complexe. Au départ pour l'histoire de Richie, je voulais m'inspirer du film Ma Vie Avec John F. Donovan de Xavier Dolan et finalement, j'ai devié l'idée pour avoir ça.
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez vécu des montagnes russes en le lisant aussi. 
> 
> Hâte de voir vos commentaires et de savoir ce que vous en pensez ici ou sur Tumblr (phoebewallerbrigde) ! Bisous et à très vite pour la suite.


	5. V. Jeune & Jolie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, je sais j'ai mis une éternité à écrire ce chapitre. Un enfer.   
Mais... Il est prêt, il est là et il vaut vraiment le coup !!! 
> 
> Soyez prêts, les petits potes.

* * *

_Tout le monde sait qu'être adolescent, c'est merdique. Genre, ça craint. Et c'est sûrement pire quand on est une fille._

  
**Chapitre 5**

**Jeune & Jolie**

  
_Beverly a toujours compris qu'être une fille était en quelques sortes un désavantage parce que le monde entier est contre vous juste parce que vous existez et que la société est avantageuse pour les hommes. Mais Beverly avait décidé de suivre ses propres règles, pour garder le contrôle._

* * *

_On lui avait toujours fait comprendre depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle était belle et que pour s'en sortir, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Malheureusement, depuis la mort de sa mère, Beverly n'y croyait plus une seule seconde. Sa mère était belle et pourtant elle en était morte. Elfrida était morte parce qu'elle était trop jolie, parce qu'elle attirait tous les regards, parce qu'elle était coquette et affichait toujours son plus beau sourire même quand les bleus sur son visage étaient trop apparents. Et elle était morte aussi à cause de la maladie. Beverly n'avait pas pu stopper ça, ni la maladie, ni les coups de son père. Elle se souvient encore qu'elle la préparait indirectement à sa mort. Avant, elle était trop jeune pour le comprendre, mais avec le temps, c'était évident. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait mise à la boxe._

"Tu sais, un jour, je ne serais plus là et il faudra que tu sois brave."

Elfrida déposa un baiser sur le front d'une petite Beverly de 6 ans. Elle arrangea ses cheveux et le tendit son petit rouge à lèvres.

"Surtout, fais toujours ce que tu aimes, Lily. C'est comme ça qu'on est libre et qu'on sait qui on est. Fais les choix que tu veux. Si c'est ce rouge à lèvres que tu veux, prend-le. Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te voler ta liberté et te faire du mal parce que tu es comme tu es. Tu peux toujours avoir le contrôle."

Beverly acquiesça en prenant le rouge à lèvres et en l'appliquant sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit, heureuse de partager un moment avec elle.

_Très vite, elle comprit aussi qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère. Surtout parce que son père, Alvin Marsh le lui faisait comprendre tous les jours. Beverly n'aimait pas son père, il l'effrayait. À la mort de sa mère, il commença à la traiter comme il traitait sa mère. Avec d'abord des insultes, puis des interdictions, puis des coups de plus en plus violent et parfois, des attouchements. C'était dur de se construire à cause de lui. C'était dur parce que elle se sentait comme prisonnière. Alors, elle avait développé des méthodes de survie. Se faire discrète, ne pas parler, ne pas faire d'histoires, faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Elle avait arrêté les cours de boxe, arrêter de se faire jolie, cacher les effets personnels de sa mère restants dans la maison. Elle était devenue cynique, comme son personnage de roman favori, Daisy Buchanan mais seulement avec lui parce que ça rendait tout un peu plus supportable._

_Il n'y avait pas qu'à la maison ou Beverly avait souffrait. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi à l'école les filles l'harcelait. Lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, elle avait du embrasser Bill Denbrough pour le spectacle de l'école. Elle n'y voyait pas de mal, ce n'était qu'un smack, rien de grave et c'était son rôle. Mais aux yeux de Greta Keene et son gang de filles, c'était un problème. Depuis ce moment, Beverly avait cette réputation de "pute" que tout le monde avait fini par alimenter, au point que ça lui collait à la peau._

"Beverly Marsh ? Cette fille est dangereuse."

"Comment on peut aussi mal finir à un si jeune âge ?"

"Ça doit sûrement venir de sa pauvre mère, elles ont toutes les deux été maudites par leurs physiques. Tu as vu comment Elfrida a fini ?"

_Ce qui énervait Beverly dans tout ça, c'était la crédulité des gens. Les gens voulaient tout savoir mais comme ils ne savaient rien, ils finissaient par fantasmer une idée fausse d'elle. Une idée sexualisante. Beverly n'avait que 12 ans et on disait déjà qu'elle avait dépuceler la moitié d'un groupe de garçons de Derry. Les gens à Derry la rendait détestable. Elle avait fini par dire nique et s'en foutre complètement. Elle était passée outre parce que quoiqu'il arrive, ils parleraient toujours. Ça ne changerait pas. C'était cette liberté de choix et d'être que les autres jalousait et admirait secrètement derriere leurs insultes chez elle. Parce que dans une ville comme Derry, pour être soi-même, faire face à ses peurs, à son destin, fallait avoir une grosse paire de couilles et Beverly Marsh avait sûrement la plus grosse. Elle avait reprit la boxe, était rentrée dans l'équipe des cheerleaders, s'habillait de nouveau comme elle le souhaitait, mettait à nouveau le parfum de sa mère, s'était approprié cette mauvaise reputation. Elle _ _était devenu le canon dont tout le monde parlait quand elle traversait les couloirs avec Bad Reputation dans ses oreilles et avait fini par avoir un admirateur secret. _

"Tes cheveux embrassent l'hiver" _était son mantra. Un haiku écrit sur une petite carte postale trouvée un jour dans son casier après les cours quand elle avait 13 ans. Une dose de poésie qui avait changé sa vie. Une vie qui était devenue plus cool lorsqu'elle eut des amis, des vrais, pour la première fois. Elle était rentrée dans le club des Losers et tout l'amour que sa mère lui avait un jour donné, elle le retrouvait en eux. Oui, elle traînait avec des garçons, oui, ça faisait parler, mais Beverly s'en foutait parce que pour la première fois, elle n'était pas une trainée ou elle n'était pas hypersexualisée. Elle était juste Bev et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle s'était lié d'amitié avec chacun d'entre eux de manière spéciale. Avec Eddie, ils vivaient les mêmes choses. Avec Bill, c'était parfois presque du flirt. Avec Richie, ils se comprenaient comme frère et soeurs. Avec Stan, ils pouvaient être pessimistes ensemble. Avec Mike, ils se soutenaient. Avec Ben, c'était plus simple pour tout. Mais une fois à la maison, ça recommençait et alors, elle coupé ses cheveux et son père ne l'avait plus regardée pareil. Elle était devenue Beverly._

"Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Tu ressembles à un garçon maintenant ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, Bevvie. Est-ce que tu es toujours ma petite fille ?"

_Beverly détestait cette question. Elle répondait toujours oui, par peur. Elle n'avait jamais réellement tenu tête à son père. Elle se contentait de maquiller les coups derrière un sourire et du fond de teint. C'était plus simple que d'en parler. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas à qui en parler. Alors, elle ne disait jamais rien. Avec le temps son père se calma et elle grandit entre calme et tempête. Elle eut une éclosion comme une fleur, continua à traîner avec des garçons, à faire du skate avec eux, à faire des chorégraphies lascives et sexy avec les cheerleaders, à sortir et fumer et à faire de la boxe en espérant qu'un jour cela lui serve. Elle laissa ses cheveux pousser à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'être elle-même depuis et de jouer avec la Beverly fantasmé par les habitants de Derry. Cette vie là, elle la gérait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce soir._

Beverly quitta la soirée de Stan, seule. Elle avait dit au revoir à ses amis, avait bu et s'était amusée. Elle avait profité et maintenant comme Cendrillon, il fallait rentrer vite. Sur son chemin, Beverly croisa une voiture, celle de Butch. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle ralentit à son niveau.

"Bowers ? Je te dérange ?"

"C'est toi que je voulais voir." répondit en descendant la vitre de sa fenêtre. "Je te dépose quelque part ?"

"Non."

"Comment ça, "non" ? On doit parler."

Beverly s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Bowers.

"J'ai dis non. Écoute, si c'est pour les photos de bites que j'ai trouvé sur ton cloud, je le dirais à personne. Ni sur le fait que t'es complètement obsédée par Richie parce que tu as un crush sur lui. Alors lâche-moi."

Henry leva les sourcils avant de se garer et de sortir de sa voiture. Il marcha vers elle avec assurance. Beverly remarqua qu'il sentait un peu le vomi, il devait s'être vomi dessus après avoir bu sûrement. Il s'arrêta face à elle avant d'avancer la faisant reculer dans une rue proche de la maison de Stan. Beverly voyait certains élèves sortir de la soirée passer en les regardant curieusement avant de continuer leur chemin. Une fois qu'elle fit contre un mur, Bowers s'approcha encore plus d'elle.

"Tu peux pas me dire non à moi."

"Mais, je viens de le faire."

Bowers écrasa son front contre le sien.

"Ferme-là. Je décide et tu te tais. Toi et moi, on sait qu'on a pas eu le temps de coucher ensemble. Pourtant, tout le monde en parle."

"Ça, c'est parce que tu fais courir cette rumeur parce que tu es comme tu es et c'est pas grave si tu aimes les ho..." dit-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Une des mains de Bowers était passée autour de son cou, l'étranglant fortement.

"Ferme-là. Je suis pas gay."

"Bi. Pan. P-peu. Im..porte. C'est ok, la sexualité est un sp-pectre et c'est ok. Maintenant, la..isse-moi. Qu'est-c.. que tu vas faire ? Me violer p-pour te prouver.. le contraire ?" répondit-elle avec difficultés en s'étouffant presque.

Elle maintenait le contact visuel avec lui, elle voyait très clairement dans son regard qu'il ne la violerait pas. Il n'avait pas la capacité de faire de telles monstruosités.

"M-maintenant, lâche-moi... B-b-bowers !"

"Oh, je vois qu'a force de sucer B-b-billy, on est devenue bègue aussi." dit-il en serrant la prise de sa chevelure. "Tu n'es qu'une pauvre demoiselle en détresse derrière ta carapace de femme forte. Regarde toi, Daphné Blake, tu es une trainée comme ta mèr..."

Bowers lâcha la prise et Beverly tomba légèrement avant de se relever. Elle regarda Bowers agoniser du coup que Beverly lui avait porté au ventre. 

"Maintenant qui est la demoiselle en détresse ?" dit-elle d'une voix faible, en prenant le premier bâton assez résistant qu'elle vit dans ses mains.

Bowers la regarda avant de se lever et de cogner le mur juste à côté de son visage. Beverly sursauta légèrement en entendant le choc de ses phalanges contre la brique. Il lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant partir à sa voiture et de démarrer. Beverly lâcha le bâton et resta contre le mur quelques temps en regardant le sang de Bowers dessus. Elle toucha sa nuque et grimaça de douleur avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à la maison. 

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution et passa le salon avant de se retourner au son de la voix de son père. Elle soupira. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

"Oui papa ?"

"Tu étais où ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?" demanda-t-il en serrant les poings assis dans son fauteuil.

"Halloween. C'est mon costume d'Halloween."

"Tu étais encore avec ces garçons." dit-il en secouant la tête négativement. "Je m'inquiète pour toi Beverly. J'entends des choses sur toi, comme quoi tu ferais des choses avec des garçons."

"Papa... Je vais bien. Et ce sont mes amis !"

"Bien-sûr..."

Brusquement, Alvin se leva et s'approcha de Beverly. Il attrapa ses cheveux avant de les sentir.

"Tu sens comme elle. Tu t'habilles comme elle. Tu lui ressembles aussi, Bevvie. Tout était parfait avant que tu naisses, avant qu'elle ne développe ce foutu cancer, avant qu'elle ne fasse n'importe quoi. Elle me manque." Il caressa sa joue, Beverly resta stoïque ne sachant pas si il allait mal ou si il allait lui faire mal. "Ton cou... C'est ces garçons qui t'ont fait ça ? Parce que tu jouais à ça avec eux ?" 

Sa main se posa sur son cou et le serra. Beverly gémit de douleur.

"Est-ce que tu es toujours ma petite fille ?"

Beverly essaya de se dégager de son père, sentant le danger imminent. Elle savait que ce que les paroles de son père cachait et pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

"Est-ce que tu es toujours ma petite fille ?" demanda-t-il de manière plus froide en caressant sa joue à nouveau.

"Non !" répondit-elle avant de lui porter un coup dans l'entre-jambe.

Alvin tomba à terre et la lâcha. En voulant la rattraper, il lui porta un coup à l'oeil. Il balbutia des mots entre les excuses et l'énervement et Beverly en avait assez. 

"Je suis plus ta petite fille, maintenant."

Alvin ne dit rien. Beverly parti en direction de sa salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma. Elle se plaça face à son miroir et regarda son cou. Elle le toucha doucement en gémissant de douleur puis fit pareil avec son oeil droit.

_En rentrant chez elle ce soir, Beverly avait eut un sentiment de victoire. Mais en rentrant dans sa salle de bain, elle avait la nausée. Genre assez pour vomir sur le coup. C'était pas tant la violence des gestes qui l'effrayait ou ce qui allait ce passer le lendemain._

_Mais le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien._

* * *

_Rien au monde n'était mieux que l'opium ou un bon comprimé de Vicodin de 7,5 mg. Mais le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais pris, c'est le fentanyl. Rien n'est comparable au fentanyl, à la sensation intense que ça te fait quand c'est là. Sauf Richie._

Eddie était allongé dans son lit, écoutant [Addiction](https://open.spotify.com/track/2OAcH9SD8ehxuG0tWNe0cU?si=5e6KMR-bTWKQ0tIJLM_YLg) de Doja Cat, sa main droite sous sa couette qui cachait seulement ses jambes et son nombril. Il gémissait doucement en fermant les yeux et maintenait sa couette avec fermeté.

_Il arrivait presque à égalité._

Eddie se cambra un peu plus en gémissant le nom de celui qui occupait ses pensées, tout en continuant à branler sa bite, intensément.

_Vous savez ce qui serait parfait ? Richie et du fentanyl. Mais, je peux pas avoir les deux parce que Richie serait jamais d'accord pour ça et me tuerait probablement pour avoir y penser. Alors, je choisis Richie._

Il atteignait pratiquement son climax et continuait à gémir en essayant de retarder le moment.

"Eddie ?"

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère, il remonta brusquement la couette pour cacher son corps lorsqu'elle passa sa tête à travers la porte. Il vira au rouge.

"C'est l'heure de manger, Eddie-chou ! Tu viens ?"

"Oui... Non.. Oui ! Oui ! Je.. J'arrive tout de suite."

"Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?" demanda Sonia en s'approchant de son fils.

"Non, M'man ! Je vais bien..J-juste sors de ma chambre.. J'arrive dans une minute."

"Très bien ! Mais dépêche toi, chéri."

Sonia sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Eddie soupira avant de regarder sous la couette.

"Je déteste ma vie."

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Richie mangeait à table avec son père. Ils s'épiaient pratiquement. Ne disaient rien. Richie était concentré dans son assiette à la fin.

"Alors, ton premier Halloween à Derry ? C'était comment ?"

"Cool."

Wentworth esquissa un sourire en observant son fils finir son assiette.

"Tu as dormi chez Eddie après ?"

"Oui et ?" 

Richie dévisagea son père qui hocha la tête, assimilant l'information.

"Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?"

Richie esquissa un sourire à cette question.

"Vous êtes ensemble ?"

"Si on veut, oui."

Richie se leva et débarrassa son assiette et celle de son père.

"Je sais que mon avis n'est pas du tout le bienvenu mais... Je l'aime bien."

"Moi aussi."

"Je sais. Juste, prends ton temps. Je suis content tu puisses vivre un peu plus normalement. Je pense que vous vous faites du bien à tous les deux. Vous sortez tous les deux de parcours compliqués. C'est important que vous y alliez à votre rythme."

Richie hocha la tête doucement en regardant son père.

"Ouais mais pas vraiment, non." dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Tout va bien, papa. On en a déjà parlé ensemble. On va prendre notre temps."

[Nonstop](https://open.spotify.com/track/0TlLq3lA83rQOYtrqBqSct?si=U0O4BqLhQ0GaE2e9lJuCFQ) de Drake couvrait le bruit de l'aiguille frottant sur la peau de Richie. Il était calme et ne sourcillait même pas. Il regardait juste Mike terminer son tatouage. Parfois, il jetait des coups d'oeil à Eddie qui semblait à la fois horrifié et fasciné.

"Terminé. Vous avez vraiment choisi un bon dessin." lança Mike en déposant la machine et souriant. "J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça aussi."

"Bill te tuerait." répondit Eddie.

"Yep, effectivement. Il préfère contempler les miens que d'en avoir."

"Je le comprends." ajouta Eddie en regardant Mike qui nettoya le tatouage en enlevant le surplus d'encre et désinfectant. 

Il posa du film sur le tatouage de Richie et se tourna vers Eddie.

"Prêt ?"

"Ça fait mal ?"

"Pas du tout. T'es un vrai froussard." répondit Richie en regardant l'oeuvre de Mike.

"Hm.. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant."

"C'était ton idée, Eds."

"T'en fais pas. J'ai fais ça une centaine de fois, même sur moi." ajouta Mike.

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? En plus t'es même pas un vrai tatoueur ! Depuis quand tu tatoues ? Puis depuis quand cette ferme est aussi un salon de tatouage ? Comment je m'assure que tout ça c'est propre ?"

"T'inquiète." dirent Richie et Mike en même temps.

"Je t'aime, Rich. Mais, y a aucun moyen que je fasse ça."

Juste après que Mike ait nettoyé son équipement deux fois d'affilées pour le rassurer, Eddie se trouva à la place de Richie. Mike lui tatouait l'intérieur avant-bras et Richie lui caressait les cheveux et la joue pour le calmer et le conforter. Une fois le petit tatouage terminé, Eddie le regarda attentivement. C'était le fameux Loser avec V rouge au-dessus du S que Richie lui avait dessiné sur son plâtre là où Greta Keene avait écrit Loser, il y avait des années de ça. Eddie tourna la tête vers Richie, leurs regards se croisèrent et Richie déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Je savais pas ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Richie avait vu Bowers. Je savais que c'était pas cool et je voulais pas forcer. Et quelque part, je pensais à moi, égoïstement. Parce que tout se passait super bien pour une fois et j'avais besoin de ça._

* * *

  
"Fixez-moi ça. Maintenant."

_Même si après Halloween, les choses sont devenues... vraiment bizarre._

Le téléphone de Butch sonna avec insistance, il se détourna de ses employés et sort pour se concentrer sur la voix de sa femme qui criait au téléphone.

"Calme toi.... D'accord, d'accord.... Parle-moins vite Mona... Calme-toi... Dis-moi... Hun hun......... J'arrive."

Butch quitta immédiatement ses bureaux et écourta sa réunion pour monter dans sa voiture et arriver au lycée publique de Derry. L'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit les voitures de police devant le lycée. Il salua d'un coup de tête ses anciens collègues. C'était sérieux là. 

"Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici Butch."

"Tu peux m'expliquer la situation ?"

"Une fois à l'intérieur seulement."

Butch avança dans l'enceinte du lycée avec sa femme et un policier à ses côtés. Il épiait scrupuleusement tout autour de lui. Lorsque son regard reconnu directement au loin l'un des garçons avec qui il avait eut une affaire, le grand pâle, aux yeux hypnotisants et aux cheveux bouclés noirs. Au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait d'un pas sûr son visage se contractait et devenait légèrement rouge. Il dévia violemment de sens et pouvait entendre Mona lui demander si tout allait bien. Il répondit tout en s'éloignant avant d'arriver aux toilettes d'un pas plus pressé. Il poussa une des portes et tomba à terre pour vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes.

_Voilà qui s'était passé... Ce matin, Beverly est allée en cours. Ça faisait deux jours que personne ne l'avait vu._

"Qu'est-ce que t'es ? Un tueur suprémaciste blanc ?" demanda Ben rejoignant la jeune femme qui traversait les couloirs.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es ? Un escort ?"

_Presque._

"...N-Non." répondit Ben en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

"Je rigolais, mec."

"Bien-sûr."

Ben regarda plus attentivement Beverly en marchant. Elle portait des grosses lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux. Lui aussi après tout. Mais avec un col roulé vert kaki, un bonnet orange et par dessus tout ça elle avait un sweat à zip vert forêt et sa capuche sur la tête. Avec en bas un pantalon cargo couleur taupe et des fila disruptor à plateforme. Quelque chose était bizarre.

"Mais... ça va ?"

"Oui, j'ai juste mes règles." 

"Hm... D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure alors."

"Yep, bye Ben."

Ben alla dans sa salle de classe et Beverly dans la salle.

_Le 1er cours de la journée pour Bev se passait en salle 209. Malheureusement, c'était une salle de l'aile gauche._

La prof passait dans les rangs en distribuant les feuilles de test. Beverly avait chaud, vraiment, chaud.

"La clim ne marche pas aujourd'hui ?"

"Pas aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez toujours enlever tout votre attirail."

Beverly soupira en regardant la prof passer a la tête suivant.

_En temps normal, Bev aurait retiré son bonnet et son sweat. Tout comme elle aurait maquillé les marques sur son corps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'avait rien mangé du week-end pour éviter son père, ce qui avait lui donné un gros coup de fatigue. Du coup, elle avait prit de l'aderall pour avoir un remontant, ça l'avait rendue performante, au point de l'épuiser et la descente avait juste fait chuter totalement sa sérotonine. Et en plus, elle avait vraiment ses règles._

"Beverly ? Beverly ?"

Sa prof l'appela alors qu'elle était comme endormie. Elle ne répondait pas, pourtant elle était seule dans cette salle. Sa prof se leva et tenta de la réveiller mais rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours étaient là et la prof paniquait encore.

"Je vais bien. Pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat ? J'ai juste eu un coup de barre."

"Mademoiselle Marsh, vous êtes une excellente élève. Mais vous étiez absente pendant deux jours."

"Oui. Parce que j'ai mes... vous savez bref."

"Certes. Mais le week-end a du être dur aussi. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est les bleus sur votre cou qui selon l'ambulance date de cette période."

"Je n'ai pas de bleus sur mon cou, monsieur le principal."

"Les ambulanciers ne mentent pas, Mademoiselle Marsh."

"Ils mentent."

Il soupira exaspéré par l'entêtement de Beverly.

"Beverly, écoutez... Je comprends que peut-être vous avez peur de parler de ces marques et du fait que vous avez été battue mais.. Je vois clairement votre oeil droit a des légères marques jaunes. Sachez que ce n'est pas de votre faute..."

"J'essaie de trouver une façon polie de vous le dire mais ça ne vous regarde pas."

"Si. Vous avez 17 ans. Si je suspecte que vous êtes victime d'abus, je dois le signaler aux autorités compétentes. C'est mon devoir en vers la loi."

Beverly retira sa capuche et son bonnet en soupirant. Elle avait les cheveux coupés comme lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans. Higgins eut un léger choc. 

"Promettez-moi que vous n'appellerez pas mon père. Appelez ma tante Karen. Mais pas lui s'il vous plaît."

Le principal Higgins serra les dents. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire d'Elfrida Marsh, au moins des petits bouts. Surtout tout le monde pensait qu'il n'y avait pas que la maladie qui l'avait tuée.

"Est-ce que c'est lui ?"

Beverly sentait quelque part un grand sentiment de culpabilité en avouant au moins ça. C'était difficile les mots lui serrait la gorge. C'était douloureux.

"Il l'a pas fait exprès." 

Il hocha doucement la tête. 

"Vous n'avez pas à le protéger Beverly. C'est un acte extrêmement grave d'abus sur enfant."

Beverly eut un temps de réflexion.

"C'est lui pour mon oeil seulement."

"Alors qui est-ce pour les autres marques ? Une connaissance ?"

Beverly passa la main dans ses cheveux, c'était étrange de les avoirs mi-longs à nouveau. Elle fixa le principal sans rien dire mais elle pensait sa réponse très fort.

"Est-ce que c'est Henry Bowers ?"

Higgins semblait avoir compris, il lui demanda de sortir de son bureau juste après ça. Beverly rangea son bonnet dans son sac ainsi que son sweat et quitta la pièce. Elle traversa les couloirs ses lunettes sur les yeux et [Venus Fly](https://open.spotify.com/track/3JI2mIJto0JuYbrq87aFqu?si=XFRK63YcQy2x_6dyzT3qBg) dans les oreilles. La plupart des élèves semblaient la dévisager, principalement à cause de ses cheveux mais Beverly traversa ces couloirs un sentiment nouveau en elle. Elle tomba sur Ben qu'elle prit dans ses bras directement.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose avant que ça explose."

_Trop tard. Ça avait déjà explosé._

Après Beverly, le principal Higgins convoqua des nombreux élèves à la chaîne dans son bureau. Higgins notait exactement tout ce que les élèves lui disait. 

"Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a quitté la fête d'Halloween à pied, seule et que elle aurait croisé Bowers en chemin. Mais vous pouvez demander à Sadie James, c'est elle qui m'a tout dit."

"Ouais, je les ai vu pas très loin de là où s'organisait la fête d'Halloween chez Stanley Uris. Ils discutaient dans une rue adjacente à la sienne. Mais Armand Nicholas m'a dit qu'ils se disputaient."

"Je veux dire, je les ai seulement vu avoir une conversation houleuse. Je l'ai vu la faire reculer contre un mur mais sans plus. Je sais pas si Henry était à la fête, faut voir avec Stanley."

"J'aurais jamais laissé Henry Bowers fouler à nouveau ma maison. Vu qui s'est passé à la fête d'anniversaire d'Eddie."

"Yo, ce mec est flippant quand même. Il a frappé Greta Keene devant tout le monde à la fête d'anniversaire d'Eddie Kaspbrak."

"J'en sais rien. Bowers est un putain de ravagé et un potentiel tueur et de toute façon, j'ai quitté ma fête d'anniversaire avant de voir ça donc demandez à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oui, j'étais à la fête d'anniversaire d'Eddie. Bowers est arrivé en furie et s'en est pris à Greta, il l'a giflée. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait rompu avec lui dans la journée. Mais il avait aussi frappé Richie."

"Je veux un avocat."

"Mademoiselle Keene. Vous n'en avez pas besoin. On vous accuse de rien."

"Écoutez, Beverly Marsh est une conne. Mais, Henry est une petite bite. Il a un énorme problème de confiance en lui depuis que Beverly est sorti avec lui pour de faux et que Richie Tozier est de retour à Derry. Et je crois... qu'il est gay."

"Je sais rien sur Halloween, j'étais absolument pas là mais parce contre je peux vous dire qu'il avait déjà la haine contre Beverly Marsh et Richie Tozier bien avant la fête d'Eddie."

"C'est pour ça qu'il a menacé Tozier. Et que Tozier s'est coupé le bras."

"Il paraîtrait qu'Henry Bowers vous aurait déjà visé particulièrement vous. Il vous aurait frappé au visage lors d'une dispute ainsi que menacé plusieurs fois. Puisque vous avez déjà été exposé à son comportement violent et que vous connaissez la nature des rapports entre Mademoiselle Marsh et Monsieur Bowers, pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu récidiver avec Mademoiselle Marsh, de manière plus dangereuse cette fois, Monsieur Tozier ?"

Quelque part dans le lycée, un cours d'histoire pour les terminales avait lieu. La porte de la salle s'ouverte, laissant les élèves et le prof surpris. 

"Monsieur Bowers. Veuillez me suivre."

Henry fronça les sourcils en regardant le principal Higgins. Tout le monde regarda Bowers puis Higgins, confus.

"Quoi ?"

"Veuillez. Me. Suivre."

Bowers ne perdit pas plus de temps, il sortit de la classe en laissant ses affaires et deux policiers lui faisaient face.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Tu le sauras bien assez vite."

Bowers fut escorté par la police et le principal Higgins sous les yeux de Bill, Stan et Georgie qui regardaient la scène devant leurs casiers.

"Euh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?" demanda Bill en se tourna vers son frère et Stan.

"Bowers a essayé de tuer Beverly." répondit-il Georgie sèchement.

"Quoi ? Quand ça ?" cria Bill complètement choqué.

"Il l'aurait attendue après ma fête d'Halloween et ils se seraient disputés et ça aurait vraiment dégénéré." expliqua Stan.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

"Les photos de bites. Sur le cloud de Bowers."

"Qui t'as dis ça Georgie ?" demanda Bill en regardant son frère inquiet.

"Toi."

Stan leva les sourcils en se tournant vers Bill. Il avait clairement manqué quelque chose à sa propre soirée.

"Ok, j'étais bourré. Répète-ça à personne. Toi aussi Stan."

Georgie et Stan se regardèrent légèrement surpris par la réaction de Bill qui partit en laissant Stan sur place.

En cours de route, son bras fut attrapé par quelqu'un. Il fut tiré en arrière et sans qu'il put réagir les lèvres de quelqu'un qui n'était pas Mike fut sur les siennes. Il repoussa violemment la personne. C'était Ethan.

"Ethan.... Je.. Non. Je sors avec Mike, maintenant et j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher."

"C'est ok. T'en fais pas. Je pensais juste que tu m'aimais bien encore."

"Non, enfin, si mais pas...comme ça. Je ne t'aime pas, j'aime Mike."

"Je te crois pas. Écoute, je ne dirais rien et je te laisserais seulement si tu me promets qu'on pourra se revoir."

Bill leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant Ethan. Il secoua la tête négativement et se détourna d'Ethan avant de reprendre son chemin sur lequel il croisa Ben qui semblait aller à son cours d'anglais. En allant à son cours, Ben passa rapidement devant le bureau du principal dans lequel il vit Beverly en compagnie de sa tante.

Les policiers regardèrent la tante de Beverly qui soupira avant de regarder le principal Higgins assis en face d'elle.

"Normalement, j'aurais dû appeler monsieur Marsh mais vu la double situation Madame Moore, Beverly ne peux pas retourner chez son père. Je pense que vous le comprenez très bien. De plus, comme vous, Beverly avez accepté de porter plainte contre votre père pour l'instant, c'est votre tante qui a autorité. Alors, je vous le redemande Madame Moore, que décidez-vous."

"Je réitère, j'appuie la plainte de Beverly envers son père..." Elle marqua un temps de pause en regardant Beverly qui séchait ses larmes. "Et je porte plainte contre Henry Bowers. Beverly continuera son année à Derry." ajouta-elle en se tournant vers les policiers présents dans le bureau de Monsieur Higgins.

_Ce qui nous ramène à..._

"Vous allez bien, monsieur Bowers ?"

Butch sortit des toilettes avec une meilleure mine que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il hocha la tête.

"Oui, merci, allons-y."

"Monsieur et madame Bowers. Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Il y a eu une dispute entre votre fils et Mademoiselle Marsh, jeudi soir. Il y a eu quelques témoins. Ça en serait venu aux mains. Mademoiselle Marsh souffre de sévère contusions et sa famille porte plainte." expliqua le principal Higgins.

"Il doit y avoir une erreur, Henry est certes complexe mais... Il n'irait jamais aussi loin. Il ne commettrait pas un tel acte." répondit Mona en regardant le principal Higgins et son mari.

"J'aimerais parler aux Marsh." ajouta simplement Butch.

"À vrai dire, parlez plutôt à votre fils avant qu'on l'embarque. Il est ici."

L'officier accompagna Butch jusque devant la pièce dans laquelle Henry se trouvait. Butch y entra, seul. Il regarda son fils qui semblait se contenir tout en étant stressé. Il avait sincèrement envie de lui crier dessus. De savoir pourquoi il avait agit comme ça avec Beverly Marsh. Avec elle, en plus.

"Tu es coupable ?"

Henry ne dit rien, il leva juste la tête vers son père. Les deux se lancèrent dans un duel de regard.

"Est-ce tu es coupable, Henry ?"

"Papa..."

"Oui ou non ?" demanda Butch d'un ton sec en s'approchant de son fils.

Henry déglutit à la vue de ce regard froid et introspectif. Il hocha doucement la tête en baissant le regard. Il était vaincu.

"Écoute-moi, tu dois garder ton sang-froid. Pas de scène, tu sors de ce lycée en gardant la tête haute."

Henry ne fit rien mis à part écouter.

"Regarde-moi. Hé, regarde-moi." Il se redressa lorsque Henry obéit. "L'épreuve qui t'attend, qui attend notre famille, va pas être facile. Tu sors d'y ici en premier. Je serais juste derrière toi. Allez."

Bowers se leva en premier et jeta un dernier regard à son père qui hocha la tête en le regardant. Il sortit de la pièce et Butch expira d'un coup avant de faire de même. En sortant pour traverser le lycée, Henry passa devant le bureau du principal. Il regarda attentivement Beverly à travers la vitre et Beverly fit de même. La tension était autant électrique que les 20 premières secondes de [Connection](https://open.spotify.com/track/75Vra3xR96f7ON1IzLZ3Ov?si=tz6miYl7Q6ilHdCV9ZJMrg) d'Elastica. C'était comme si l'un savait ce que l'autre pensait à ce moment précis. En quelques sortes, ils avaient tous les deux gagner. Mais quoi ? La bataille ou la guerre ?

* * *

Eddie et Richie étaient installés dans une des grandes salles qui servaient aussi de cafétéria et travaillaient sur leurs cours. Seule leur table n'était pas encore rangée et ils étaient juste tous les deux. Ils furent vite dérangés par l'arrivée d'Henry Bowers, sa mère, des officiers de police et son père pour traverser la pièce.

Richie et Eddie interrompirent leur travail pour les regards quelques peu subjugué par ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Henry les regarda aussi, enfin surtout Richie. Il était honteux en quelques sortes mais son regard disait autre chose. Eddie remarqua aussi qu'il était sûrement plus adressé à Richie qu'à lui. Lorsque Butch Bowers passa à son tour, il les regardaient aussi, enfin surtout Richie, encore une fois. C'était étrange. Vraiment étrange cette fois. Lorsque le groupe fut enfin sorti de la salle, Eddie se tourna vers son copain.

"Ok. De un, c'était quoi ça ? De deux, est-ce qu'on peut parler du fait que t'as baisé avec... le père de Bowers ?"

"Eds ! Jure sur ta mère que tu diras rien à personne."

"Que t'as baisé le père de Bowers ? Est-ce qu'il doué au moins ?"

"Je suis sérieux, bébé. Même si, un jour tu.. tu décides de me haïr, ne le dis à personne."

Eddie leva un sourcil et plissa les yeux.

"Comment tu veux que je te haïsse ?"

"C'est pas la question ! Faut juste que tu gardes ça pour toi et que tu l'emportes jusque dans ta putain de tombe."

Eddie fronça les sourcils, voulant en savoir plus mais Richie ne dit rien de plus.

"Ok, promis."

Richie sourit et se remit à écrire. Eddie lui resta le regarder, intrigué par sa réaction, son cerveau chauffait intérieurement de questions.

"Tu crois que Bowers le sait ?"

"Quoi ? Non, putain, non. Comment tu voudrais qu'un con comme lui le sache ?"

"Je sais pas... Quand il t'a regardé c'était comme si... Il savait quelque chose."

"Eddie." commença Richie en s'arrêtant d'écrire avant de relever la tête vers son copain. "Tu te fais trop d'idées pour rien. Arrête de sur-analyser les choses."

Eddie fronça les sourcils avant de regarder attentivement les mains de son copain qui avait repris ses activités. Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas, Eddie le devinait dans la façon avec laquelle son corps s'était recourbé et ses mains s'était crispées.

"Bowers est flippant. Toute sa famille l'est. C'est comme... une meute de loup."

"J'ai pas envie de parler de ça."

"Mais, il faut ! Ça m'a l'air beaucoup plus compliqué que...bref... Je veux pas que tu aies... Tu sais...des problèmes. En plus, je t'avais bien prévenu que ça pouvait te mettre dans la merde."

Richie releva la tête vers Eddie, il le regarda et Eddie s'arrêta de parler. Ils étaient vraiment entrain d'avoir cette conversation.

"Eddie, je rigole pas là. Je sais j'ai merdé, c'est bon. Lâche-moi avec ça, ne dis rien. Tais-toi à l'avenir."

Il ferma son cahier avant de se lever et prendre ses affaires pour quitter la pièce.

"Rich, attends... Je voulais pas.. Merde."

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi Richie ne me faisait pas confiance ou pensait que je le haïrais. Il n'y avait littéralement rien au monde que Richie pouvait faire pour mettre vraiment, vraiment en colère. Vraiment rien. Et je lui avais dit._

Après leur petite dispute, les deux s'étaient vite réconciliés par message. Ils n'étaient jamais fâchés l'un contre l'autre très longtemps, l'un craquait toujours et cette fois-ci c'était Eddie. Le soir d'Halloween, ils avaient fait un pacte de ne jamais aller dormir en étant énervés contre l'autre. Alors, ils le respectaient et Richie l'avait fait venir chez lui pour la nuit. Richie grattait un peu sur sa guitare en regardant son copain qui cherchait comment s'occuper.

"Tu sais que t'as pas le droit de lire ça ?"

Eddie soupira bruyamment et déposa le script qu'il avait entre les mains sur le bureau de son copain avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Richie savait qu'il cherchait clairement son attention, alors il continua à l'ignorer.

"T'as eu beaucoup de coups d'un soir ?"

Richie leva la tête et leva un sourcil en regardant devant lui.

"Ça veut dire quoi "beaucoup" ?"

"Genre plus de cinq."

Richie esquissa un sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Oui."

"Plus de 10 ?"

Richie leva les sourcils et se rencontra sur sa guitare.

"Ça veut dire oui ça. Plus de 20 ?"

"On s'en fout de ça, non ?"

"C'est qu'une question."

"D'accord." répondit Richie avant de commencer à jouer [Insomniac](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Ql50iA3PBatlCuxtWZ9GU?si=mg2xN0jqQFGakZ4nwzAt-g) d'Echobelly en chantant.

Eddie l'écouta jouer, complètement captivé par son charisme et sa voix. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir.

"C'est comment ? Je veux dire, la baise. Tu trouves ça comment ?"

Richie s'arrêta de jouer pour se concentrer sur Eddie.

"Je sais pas. C'est pas vraiment ça qui compte, le fait de baiser. C'est pas comme faire l'amour. Là ce qui compte, c'est plutôt tout ce qu'il y a avant, tout ce qui mène à ça. Le désir, le flirt, sentir la tension monter et tout ça."

Eddie hocha doucement la tête en l'écoutant. Il se mordillait doucement la lèvre en le regardant jouer. 

_Ses mains. Oh, mon dieu, ses mains autour de mon cou._

"Mais, t'as eu des coups d'un soir ? Non ?"

_Oh, seigneur, on y est. _

"Non."

"Mais, t'as déjà baisé avec des gens que tu connaissais pas ?"

Il secoua la tête négativement en regardant Richie.

"C'est pas mon genre..."

"Attends, t'as couché avec combien de personnes en tout ?"

"Pas beaucoup."

"Ton chiffre, c'est quoi ?"

_Genstes, voici mon historique sexuel très court et un peu glauque. J'ai eu mon 1er baisé à 12 ans, surtout parce que je voulais m'en débarrasser et que je voulais vraiment savoir si j'avais le moindre intérêt en la gente féminine. C'était avec Myra, on est sorti ensemble et c'était horrible. C'était comme embrasser ma mère. Puis, comme vous le savez, j'ai embrassé Richie. Après, j'avais branlé 4 mecs, sucé 2 autres, dont un qui m'avait en quelques sortes forcé à la faire et eut un rim job entre mes 13 et mes 15 ans. Et quand j'eus 16 ans, après avoir pris un xanax avec de la bière, ce qui est très dangereux, je perdais ma virginité avec Dean Anderson, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de football. Il avait beau être canon et vraiment sexy, ça n'avait pas sauvé la chose. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que la vie n'était pas comme dans un roman de John Green._

"C'est tout ?"

"Yep. C'est tout."

"Attends... Est-ce que t'as déjà aimé ça ?"

Le cerveau d'Eddie eut une sorte de court-circuit. Il regarda Richie dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

"Parce que je suis censé aimer ça ?"

Richie hocha la tête doucement en regardant son copain d'un air navré.

_Merde._

* * *

"Je retirerais pas mon haut."

"Mademoiselle Marsh... S'il vous plaît, coopérez. Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup. Je sais que c'est difficile mais vous avez lancé une double enquête et on a besoin de prendre ces photos et de prélever ce qu'il y a en ADN sur votre corps."

Beverly regarda la jeune jeune en face d'elle. Elle renifla et retirera son pull se retrouvant qu'en top à bretelles fines. Lorsque la policière finit de prendre ses photos. Elle observa les résultats avec Beverly. C'était difficile à voir mais Beverly ne versa pas une seule larmes.

"Croyez-moi les hommes qui vous ont fait ça voulait votre mort."

Beverly ferma les yeux, elle le savait quelque part. C'était évident. Elle aurait pu mourir sous les coups de son père tellement de fois et cette nuit là Bowers avait expressément voulu lui faire du mal. Mais, dans sa tête, contrairement à tout ce qui était mis en place pour lui faire croire le contraire, elle n'était plus une victime.

Dans la pièce juste à côté, l'interrogatoire de Bowers se déroulait en compagnie de deux enquêteurs en compagnie de son père.

"Donc vous avez bien commis l'acte ?"

"Pas vraiment. Beverly avait déjà une marque sur son cou quand on s'est disputés."

"C'est un aveu ?" demanda l'enquêteur principal.

"Oui." répondit Butch Bowers.

"Beverly et moi on est pas si différents que ça en réalité."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Butch se tourna vers son fils, le regard inquisiteur.

"Rien."

_Les retombées ont été rapides._

Henry était assis sur son lit dans sa chambre en écoutant son père faire les 100 pas devant sa chambre tout en étant au téléphone.

"Je l'exclu le temps de l'enquête." repris le principal Higgins à travers le téléphone.

"Mais ça pourrait durer des mois." répondit Butch en haussant légèrement le ton.

_Et dures, très dures._

"Comme vous le savez, un des éléments indispensables de notre équipe, Henry Bowers a été exclu. Je tiens à vous rappeler à tous, qu'à Derry High nous avons une politique de tolérance zéro."

Les joueurs de l'équipe de football étaient assis par terre autour du coach à l'écouter.

Un peu plus loin à l'intérieur du lycée, une classe était remplie et regardait un documentaire sur les violences, conjugales, émotionnelles, abusives, parentales, sexuelles, psychologiques etc. Beverly était au centre de la pièce au fond regardant le programme avec à la fois colère, dégoût et ras-le-bol. Parfois, les Losers présents dans la salle, sauf Bill qui était sur le terrain de foot, regardaient leur amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. 

_La semaine passa et la tension que toute cette histoire avait créé retomba aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée._

Beverly retrouva ses gants de boxe, les répétitions avec les cheerleaders et déménagea chez sa tante qui trouva un moyen pour qu'elle puisse rester encore à Derry. Le lycée était étrangement calme sans Bowers, même Hockstetter semblait un peu perdu sans lui. Il était certain qu'après l'expulsion de Bowers quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Pas juste dans la vie de Beverly, mais aussi dans les comportements de tout le monde envers elle. Ils avaient arrêté pour la plupart de la sexualiser ou de reprendre les insultes et noms débiles qui fusaient autrefois.

Soudainement, les gens s'inquiétaient pour elle. Pas forcément par pitié mais juste parce qu'elle était là, elle était humaine. Mais Beverly semblait rester indifférente à toute cette nouvelle attention qu'elle recevait. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop tard.

Elle traversa les couloirs du lycée jusqu'à son casier qu'elle ouvrit pour y trouver une carte postale avec un haiku.

_Par contre, elle appréciait encore ce genre d'attention._

Elle sentit les fleurs et lu le poème en souriant. C'était celui d'il de ses 13 ans. Le 1er d'une longue série. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un regardait dans sa direction mais rien. Ben soupira de soulagement, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il arriva auprès d'elle et lorsqu'il arriva Beverly cacha la carte dans son casier.

_Pendant que Alvin Marsh faisait un léger tour par la justice pour perdre la garde de Beverly en tant que premier tuteur légal et pour violences sur mineurs. On n'avait pas cessé de supporter Beverly pendant les jours qui suivirent, mais Ben lui était là tout le temps. Vraiment, tout le temps._ _ Même si pour lui c'était rien, pour elle c'était beaucoup._

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Je te l'ai pas encore dit mais, j'aime tes cheveux comme ça. Tu es superbe peu importe à quoi tu ressembles et j'aime bien cette nouvelle Beverly."

"Merci Ben."

Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, c'était un silence du même type que ceux que Richie et Eddie ou Stan et Patricia pouvaient avoir. Celui que seul deux personnes qui se comprennent parfaitement peuvent avoir. Beverly s'effondra dans ses bras et Ben ne dit rien, elle devait sûrement en avoir besoin, plus que n'importe qui en ce moment.

_Parfois, ça faisait du bien d'avoir juste des bras dans lesquelles on peut pleurer. Pleurer de joie ou de tristesse. Beverly était heureuse car elle avait ceux de Ben, personne ne l'avait mieux traité que Ben. C'était Ben, elle voulait Ben._

* * *

"Et dans un mois, six mois, quand le lycée sera fini et qu'il sera parti pour New York ? Qu'il te dira qu'il veut juste être ton ami ?"

"Tu veux dire "si"."

"Non, Eddie. "Quand"."

"Eh bien, on a parlé d'emménager ensemble. Si il va a New York, je le suivrais. De toute façon, j'y serais aussi. Je veux dire, Columbia, tout ça."

"Tu n'as pas compris. Toute la joie que tu ressens là... Rien de ce qui se passe au lycée n'est éternel."

Eddie fixa Paul tirer sur sa clope. Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre devant l'église. Eddie eut un moment de réflexion, il commençait à anticiper dans sa tête. Il se leva brusquement.

"Tu devrais le rencontrer. Tu comprendras."

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion hebdomadaire commença. Comme d'habitude, des histoires, des récits, des vies. Eddie écoutait chacune d'entre elles. C'était inspirant, vaste, enrichissant. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux finit le sien, il leva la main.

"Eddie ?"

Il se leva d'un bond et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Eddie et je suis toxicomane." Il s'arrêtera un instant lorsque tout le monde lui répondit. "Hm... Je, je voulais juste m'excuser. Auprès de tout le monde parce que pratiquement à chaque fois que j'ai témoigné, j'ai menti. À chaque fois que j'ai collecté un jeton pour les 30 jours ou les 60 jours, j'ai menti."

Eddie soupira. C'était difficile d'être honnête, il le savait mais pourtant ça lui procurait une incroyable sensation d'apaisement.

"Mais.. Récemment, quelqu'un est entré dans ma vie. Enfin, plutôt revenu dans ma vie et... Il m'a aidé. Et désormais, je veux rester clean."

Eddie passa la main dans ses cheveux et sentait son autre main dans sa poche chercher son inhalateur pour la panique grandissante.

"Et merde.. Peut-être que... que je suis égoïste.. Je veux dire... Paul m'a fait putain de flipper en disant que ça ne durerait pas. Et puis merde, tu sais quoi.. T'as sûrement raison. Mais, j'espère réellement de tout coeur que tu te trompes, parce que... Je suis clean depuis 20 jours. C'est supportable. Je suis même vraiment heureux, enfaîte et ça fait du bien. Alors, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous dire la vérité. Voilà.. Merci."

Un petit sourire timide s'afficha sur le visage d'Eddie, lorsqu'il vit Paul applaudir puis le reste de la salle se rejoindre aux applaudissements.

_Parfois, dire la vérité était important. Certes, ça pouvait être dur et les conséquences pouvaient être lourdes mais vivre dans le mensonge était finalement beaucoup plus dur. Peut-être aussi c'était un signe de maturité. J'espérais que ce le soit cas._

Après la réunion, Eddie prit la route pour chez lui, toujours avec de la musique dans ses oreilles. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait une personne à laquelle il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Il fit un détour pour aller chez Richie. Une fois devant chez lui, il lui laissa un message mais Richie ne répondit pas alors il rentra chez lui. Sa mère n'était pas là, elle devait sûrement être partie travailler de nuit pour le journal. Il monta les escaliers mais avait un étrange pressentiment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il écarquilla les yeux en y voyant Richie assis sur son lit lisant un de ses livres sur la neuroscience.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant." demanda Richie en déposant le livre.

"Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

"Je voulais te voir. Tu me manquais."

Eddie sourit en s'approcha de son lit, retira ses chaussures et son pull et se pencha vers Richie pour l'embrasser. Il aimait la façon avec laquelle Richie l'embrassait, c'était doux et au fur et à mesure, ça devenait de plus en plus envieux. Eddie s'accroupit sur lui, il pouvait sentir ses grandes mains caresser son dos sous son t-shirt. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. 

_On allait définitivement pas discuter ce soir._

"Oh, quelqu'un devient sentimental." murmura Eddie en le regardant après son baiser.

"La ferme." dit-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Il s'amusait avec sa peau en la mordillant et la léchant, Eddie se sentait déjà faible face à ça, il laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche.

"On dirait que quelqu'un aime ça. C'est bien."

"Est-ce que tu vas être comme ça toute la nuit ?"

"Ouaip."

"Est-ce qu'on va...?"

"Seulement, si tu le veux. On va faire l'amour. Ahaha je rigole, sauf si..."

_On était censés discuter._

"Tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

A cette phrase, Richie eut un petit sourire en coin et embrassa Eddie. Ce dernier retira lentement les lunettes de Richie pour les poser sur le rebord de sa table de chevet puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de contempler les traits son visage. Il était divin, il avait un

"Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ?" demanda Richie en remontant lentement le t-shirt de son petit-ami.

Eddie l'aida à retirer son t-shirt puis fit de même avec celui de Richie.

"Tu as le don de tout gâcher. J'ai pas le droit de t'observer ?"

"Non. Pas quand on a mieux à faire Eds."

"Tu as mieux à proposer Trashmouth ?"

"Ta bite, ma bouche, tu sais des choses comme ça, très agréables pour toi comme pour moi."

Eddie grimaça avant de rire. Richie se releva en le portant et déposa sur son lit pour être au dessus de lui. Il déboutonna lentement le jean d'Eddie en le regardant. Il était magnifique comme ça, dans le besoin de ce qui allait suivre. Richie bougea les lèvres pour lui demander si il était sûre Eddie hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Richie se releva pour aller chercher du lubrifiant et des capotes. Il prit au passage son téléphone pour lancer une playlist "dick riding" sur l'enceinte d'Eddie. Il retira à son tour son jean et son boxer pour se retrouver complètement nu face à Eddie, qui fixait son membre avec surprise.

_Ok. Il était énorme._

Pendant que [Self-Control](https://open.spotify.com/track/5GUYJTQap5F3RDQiCOJhrS?si=fKL9U0gzSPebJHh6Y-LGYg) de Frank Ocean passait, Richie s'agenouilla devant Eddie et fit tomber son caleçon pour découvrir son érection. 

"Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'attendais ce moment. Tu es magnifique, Eds."

Eddie se releva légèrement. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Richie, il devint un peu rouge. Ce qui fit sourire Richie qui commença lentement à embrasser son bas ventre sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel. Il caressa lentement la base de son pénis et laissa sa langue jouer avec sa peau avant de la poser lentement sur son pénis.

"Arrête... de me faire languir... Rich... s'il te plaît."

Quand Richie fut assez satisfait des supplications de son copain, il commença à le sucer réellement. Eddie crut honnêtement qu'il allait pleurer tellement c'était bon. Richie savait comment s'y prendre et Eddie le lui faisait comprendre. Il s'accrochait à ses draps comme il pouvait et ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

"R-Rich... Je vais.. Putain..."

Richie ralentit, comprenant qu'il allait venir. Il ne savait pas si Eddie était assez endurant pour un second round mais il le découvrirait assez rapidement de toute façon. Il le laissa se vider directement dans sa bouche et avala directement. Avec surprise, Richie adorait le goût d'Eddie en bouche. Il était comme il sentait : bon. Il remonta lentement vers lui en parsemant son corps de baiser. Une fois arrivé face à lui, il admira le visage rougit de son amant. 

"Maintenant, tu peux vraiment m'appeler Trashmouth."

Eddie explosa de rire en regardant Richie, les joues toujours en feu. Il hocha lentement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu vois, c'est que tu devrais ressentir quand tu fais l'amour, bébé." murmura Richie lentement d'une voix rauque.

Eddie plaça l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de se relever pour l'embrasser, le faisant rouler sur le côté pour qu'il se trouve au-dessus de lui.

_Si j'avais déjà pensé que ça arriverait ? Jamais. Si j'en avais déjà rêvé ? Bien-sûr. Richie était plus beau, plus tendre, plus tout que dans chacun de mes rêves. Si c'était ça, aimer le sexe, alors j'adorais ça. _

"Ouais ? Alors je veux que tu ressentes ça aussi."

La voix d'Eddie était douce mais terriblement excitante aux oreilles de Richie. La température de la chambre avait considérablement montée et le lit semblait s'être changé en eau alors que les bouches des deux garçons étaient encore entrain de se toucher dans un baiser langoureux et sulfureux. La main droite d'Eddie glissa lentement vers son entrejambe alors que les mains de Richie, elles, empoignaient fermement ses fesses. Eddie laissa un petit couinement s'échapper de sa bouche à ce geste, ce qui fit décrocher un sourire en coin à Richie.

"Eds, ce soir, c'est moi qui te fait sentir bien."

Eddie plissa les yeux en souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait aussi selon ses règles. Eddie se releva et tira Richie avec lui pour le mettre débout. Il se mit à genoux et commença à branler lentement la bite de Richie. Il se baissa ensuite vers la bite de son copain pour la prendre en bouche jusque là où il pouvait. C'est à dire assez long. Richie écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son copain tournoyer sur son gland, il bascula la tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir.

"Regarde-moi, Richard." ordonna Eddie d'un ton ferme. 

Richie s'exécuta complètement subjugué par cette nature dominatrice. Eddie était si excitant qu'il se sentait fondre en ses mains. Il gémissait son nom et sa main gauche avait naturellement prit place dans sa chevelure pour le guider. Eddie était si doux et en même temps, Eddie était vicieux, il le voyait lorsque son regard croisait le sien, qu'il se mettait à battre des cils exagérément, ou qu'il gémissait de manière totalement obscène. Richie se sentait venir.

"Eds, Eds, bébé..." dit-il difficilement entre deux gémissements. 

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?" demanda Eddie faussement triste.

"T'es fou ? C'est la meilleure pipe que j'ai jamais eu, putain. Viens là."

Eddie esquissa un sourire en continuant à branler Richie. Ce dernier le fixa attentivement en jurant dans sa barbe. Avant le prendre fermement par le bras pour le faire remonter. Eddie admirait ses pupilles devenues noires de désir et avant qu'il ne put dire quelque chose Richie se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était désordonné et pressé, Eddie n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. A chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient celles de Richie, que sa langue se bataillait avec celle de Richie, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Pourtant, c'était réel.

"Maintenant, c'est à moi de te faire du bien, mon amour."

Eddie sentit son visage s'enflammer à cette phrase. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa dominance précédemment initiée alors il le poussa à nouveau sur le lit de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'allonger et l'enjamber.

"Ouais mais je mène." dit-il en gardant un sourire vicieux sur son visage.

Richie se mit à rire.

"Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas me supplier. Je vais tellement te prendre que tu vas en pleurer ta mère, bébé. Maintenant, à quatre pattes." lui susurra Eddie à l'oreille.

_Ok. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment dur._

Eddie s'exécuta et Richie se plaça de façon à pouvoir lui pratiquer un rimming et le préparer allègrement. Eddie était légèrement partagé entre la gêne et l'excitation d'être dans cette position face à lui. Pourtant, il en avait rêvé mais c'était tellement intime. Richie lécha lentement son orifice, ce qui fit haleter Eddie très vite, sachant qu'il était impatient et lui aussi l'était. Il pouvait simplement jouir de cette vue qu'il avait sur son copain à cet instant.

"Tu es magnifique, Eds, vraiment." dit-il avant mettre à sa langue en lui.

Il resta ainsi à le baiser avec sa langue pendant quelques instants, c'était un foutoir. Habituellement, Eddie n'était pas fan du rimming surtout par question d'hygiène mais là, il en voulait déjà plus. Richie se servit de la salive restante comme lubrifiant temporaire lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt en lui.

"Mon dieu, Eds ! T'es putain de serré." dit-il en regardant sa main faire ses vas et viens avant d'insérer un second doigt puis un troisième, ce qui fit Eddie gémir un peu plus fort. "Oui c'est ça. Je sais ce que tu en veux plus. Tu vas tellement te sentir bien quand je serais en toi. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux, bébé ?"

Eddie laissa un couinement s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches aux rythme de Richie. Lorsque Richie s'arrêta, il haletait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eddie ? Dis le moi." ordonna Richie tout en enfilant son préservatif.

"Toi. Je te veux toi en moi. Je te sentir en moi." supplia Eddie.

Eddie arqua son dos de manière plus prononcée de manière à avoir le parfait positionnement. Richie était impressionné. Il se pencha vers Eddie en attrapant fermement ses hanches et entra en lui, lentement. Le mouvement était long pour que Eddie puisse s'y habituer. Ce dernier eut un léger cri de stupeur étouffé. Richie resta en lui sans se mouvoir quelques instants jusqu'à entendre une petite supplication de son copain. Il roula ses hanches en avant dans un mouvement lent mais précis et recommença ce fit rendit Eddie, très vite, totalement fou. Richie fut de plus en plus rapide et sec dans ses coups de reins, Eddie s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux draps de son lit. Il pouvait sentir Richie, le prendre d'une manière à la fois brutale et tendre, c'était si particulier. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les gémissant qui sortaient de sa bouche, les petits "oh, oh, Rich, oui, oh mon dieu" qui faisait que Richie allait plus vite. Lui par contre contrôlait tout, les marques qu'il laissait sur le corps de son amant, ses baisers torrides, les gémissements qui atteignaient son oreilles ainsi que les mots qu'il lui sursurrait.

"Putain Eddie ! Magnifique. T'es vraiment.. trop magnifique."

Sa voix. Ses mains. Son corps. Cette voix raque et ce corps puant le sexe. C'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais plus, je voulais lui donner plus.

"Richie... Je..."

"Ouais, bébé ? Oh seigneur. T'es si bon...T'es tellement sexy, Eds." dit-il doucement en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

"Je veux te baiser."

Richie ralentit en entendant Eddie être aussi suppliant et en même temps si direct. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque avant de se retirer de lui en gémissant. 

"Merde Eds. J'étais si prêt..."

"T'es pas endurant alors ?"

"Ferme-là et fais ton truc." dit en se relevant pour faire face à Eddie.

Lentement, Eddie s'asseya sur lui en le prenant totalement en lui, il laissa un long râle de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche avant de commencer à mouvoir ses hanches. Richie se releva pour attraper plus fermement les hanches de son copain. Leurs corps se collaient créant une friction supplémentaire alors que les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux en gémissant. Une des mains d'Eddie se posa sur la joue de son amant alors que l'autre décollait les mèches de cheveux de son front. C'était si bon de sentir Richie totalement en lui de cette manière. En même temps qu'il s'embrassait Richie avait reprit la cadence en donnant des coups de reins plus profonds, touchant directement sa prostate de manière intense, ce qui faisait perdre la tête à Eddie contre ses lèvres. L'une des mains de Richie était venue saisir son érection déjà chaude par le pré-sprem qui en sortait. 

"Oh, stop, tu vas me faire jouir trop vite.."

"Bébé, c'est le but."

"Putain Rich... Je- te.."

Richie déposa des baisers sur les lèvres et la mâchoire d'Eddie avant de s'allonger à nouveau pour observer les petits sauts de son copain. Ce dernier jouit dans un cri qui semblait être au nom de Richie. Il avait un drôle de tête lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme mais Richie le trouvait terriblement mignon. Il se laissa tomber sur son corps puis enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque et continua gémir lentement son nom alors qu'il continuait difficilement à chevaucher son petit-ami. Richie vint juste après lui dans un grognement rauque et haletant. Il resta encore un peu en lui avant de se retirer et se mit à rire doucement.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?" demanda Eddie les yeux fermés et encore tremblant de la puissance de l'orgasme.

"Parce que j'arrive pas à croire que tu fais cette tête quand tu jouis." dit-il en ricanant.

Eddie ouvrit les yeux et le regarda rouge avant de le taper.

"Va te faire foutre Rich. J'ai pris ton énorme bite et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire."

"Ouais parce que t'es putain de mignon, tu sais. Au fait combien porno t'as maté pour avoir un arc game aussi compétent ?"

"Au fait, tu te tais jamais ?"

"Non, parce que je sais que tu aimes ça, Eds."

_Il avait raison. J'adorais ça. _

"... C'est pour ça qu'on sort ensemble toi et moi." ajouta Richie en caressant la joue d'Eddie de sa main qui n'était pas pleine de sperme.

"Je préférerais sortir avec les poubelles que sortir avec toi."

"Outch. Ça fait mal."

"Ouaip bah moins que le fait de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule."

"Tu es si méchant ! Même ta façon de me draguer est méchante... Continues." dit Richie en regardant son copain se lever du lit et ramasser le préservatif usé pour le jeter.

"Je suis pas méchant. Pas ma faute si tu dégages une énergie qui me donne envie de me battre avec toi puis de t'embrasser !"

"C'est notre esthétique, Eds. Tu ramènes la passion, je ramène la romance !"

"Seul un poisson dirait ça."

"C'est pour ça qu'on est des âmes soeurs."

Eddie eut un sourire avant le tirer avec lui vers la douche.

"On est des âmes soeurs surtout parce que je suis plus scorpion que vierge."

"Tu n'es définitivement pas vierge. Dans tous les sens du termes, amour." 

Eddie lui mit la main sur la bouche tout en faisant couler l'eau pour couvrir les mots de son copain stupide. Richie mordillait doucement sa main pour qu'il la retire et il continuèrent à se battre comme ça tout en se douchant avant de retourner au lit en pyjamas cette fois-ci.

"C'est la première et dernière fois qu'on a une relation sexuelle dans ma chambre."

Richie eut un petit sourire en regardant son copain qui le dévisagea, Richie se mit à rire.

"T'es trop mignon."

"Arrête de dire ça, je veux pas être mignon."

"Mais tu l'es et j'ai de la chance."

Eddie se lova contre lui en soupirant. Richie l'entoura de ses bras et commença à déposer des bisous sur le haut de son crâne.

_Être dans les bras de Richie, c'était comme être à la maison._

"Non c'est moi qui suis chanceux." rétorqua Eddie d'une voix faible avant de bailler. "Tu sais... Je voulais que ce soit toi, mon premier. J'aurais voulu tout faire avec toi."

_Je ne pouvais pas savoir si Richie ressentait pareil, mais ça m'était égal, parce que j'étais avec lui maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant, le présent._

La voix d'Eddie était faible, presque endormie, en temps normal Richie aurait surement rétorqué quelque chose de stupide pour faire comprendre à sa manière qu'il était touché par ses mots mais il ne fit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, sans doute encore trop surpris de sa confidence. Il serra Eddie un peu plus contre lui et profita du silence après ce moment.

* * *

  
_Pendant ce temps, Beverly n'allait pas si bien. Elle traînait dans sa chambre, elle tournait en rond, elle se sentait bizarre, elle avait envie de crier. Pas à cause de Bowers, il avait eut ce qu'il méritait et dans un sens, tout le monde en profitait. Mais à cause de son père. Sortir d'une relation abusive était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile et il y avait définitivement une différence entre y rêver et lorsque ça arrivait réellement. Elle se sentait coupable. Son esprit lui disait qu'elle méritait quelque part le traitement qu'elle avait reçu. Elle savait que c'était faux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. _

Allongée dans le canapé du salon, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa tante Karen, elle regardait les informations. Ces derniers jours tout avait été morose, étrange, Beverly avait l'habitude de combattre ses problèmes seule, mais celui là, c'était impossible. Elle en avait parler avec Bill qui, comme d'habitude, avait été de bon conseil. Il l'avait écouter et avait compris quelque part sa tristesse. Mais Beverly n'était pas seulement triste, elle était aussi en colère et elle ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, cette colère.

Lorsque les informations parlèrent du nombre de féminicides grandissant dans le pays, elle s'était levée d'un bond. Karen n'était pas surprise mais regardait sa nièce ave inquiétude.

_Karen savait qu'Elfrida Marsh était morte aussi tuée par les coups de son mari mais Beverly et elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Elles ne pouvaient pas. Karen savait que Beverly n'était pas stupide, mais Beverly n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Ni à se lamenter sur son sort. La vie l'avait façonnée de façon à ce qu'elle puisse cacher sa souffrance le plus possible. Et sa mère avait veillé à ce qu'elle se débrouille seule aussi_ _. Mais Beverly finit toujours par exploser, c'était inquiétant quelque part, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer sans._

"Tu vas bien chérie ?"

"Oui, Karen, ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais juste mieux d'aller me préparer ou je vais être en retard."

Karen hocha la tête en regardant Beverly partir dans la direction de sa chambre.

"Beverly ?"

"Oui ?"

Karen prit une grande inspiration.

"Alvin ne te fera plus jamais de mal. C'est fini. Je te le promets. Même si cet épisode reste traumatisant, quelque part... Ce qui ne te tue pas te rendra plus forte. Les traumatismes nous rendent plus fort. D'accord?"

Beverly esquissa un sourire avant d'hocher la tête et de reprendre la route pour sa chambre.

_Intérieurement_ _, Beverly voulait rire. Non pas parce qu'elle se moquait de Karen mais parce que quelque part Alvin était encore là. Cette phrase l'horripilait. Les traumatismes ne rendent pas plus fort, les traumatismes vous rendent juste traumatisés. À ce moment précis, elle le ressentait._

Beverly enfila un pantalon patte d'éléphant fluide, mis un petit haut blanc cassé de chez UNIF, son collier avec une clé autour de son cou, quelques bagues couleurs or à ses doigts, des Vagabond à talons noirs et une veste noire en vinyl. Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait un maquillage léger, un trait d'eyeliner noir, redessiné ses sourcils, mis un peu de blush pour prendre des couleurs.

Elle s'était recoiffée en quelques minutes, avait pris son sac, ses clopes, ses clés, avait dit au revoir à Karen qui lui donna assez d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi manger pour une semaine.

"J'ai pas besoin d'autant..."

"J'insiste, fais-toi plaisir !"

Beverly ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie face à Karen. Sa tante était si vivace, toujours si spontanée, parfois elle avait l'impression que Karen était l'enfant et elle, l'adulte. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de lui faire un câlin et Karen fut quelque peu surprise mais referma ses bras sur Beverly et caressa son dos.

"Merci."

Karen lui sourit et la laissa partir avec un grand sourire au visage. Beverly se dépêcha et prit son vélo, elle mit ses écouteurs et laissa [There She Goes](https://open.spotify.com/track/4c6vZqYHFur11FbWATIJ9P?si=xLMCjcCSRdqap8ZviMLBdw) l'accompagner.

Mike, Bill, Stan et Ben étaient dans l'entrée du roller rink, ils attendaient patiemment les derniers arrivants, en retard.

"On prend les rollers ?" demanda Stan en regardant son téléphone.

"On prend les rollers." conclu Bill tout en avançant sous les lumières néon de l'endroit, pour aller tout réserver.

"C'était une question !" cria Stan en regardant ses trois amis s'éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" 

"Eddie ! Enfin ! Tu es en retard, jeune homme."

Stan le tira vers le reste de la bande qui le saluèrent. Eddie donna sa pointure et celle de Richie pour récupérer des patins.

"Donc c'est autant sérieux entre Richie et toi ?" demanda Stan avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Eddie secoua la tête négativement en souriant.

"Alors c'est quoi ça là ?" demanda Mike en touchant la rougeur sur son cou.

"Un moustique."

"Fin novembre ? Un moustique ? A Derry ?" 

Bill et Stan se mirent à rire en regardant Eddie qui tenta bien que mal de se contenir. Il allait rétorquer lorsque Richie arriva.

"Bonsoir, mes chers amis hommes."

"Bonsoir, moustique." répondit Stan en regardant Richie avec un sourire narquois.

Ben, Bill et Mike explosèrent de rire en regardant Stan et Richie puis Eddie qui cachait son visage rougissant. Stan se tourna vers Eddie qui murmura un "je te hais" et Richie semblait comprendre ce qui se passait lorsqu'il regarda attentivement son copain et remarqua les marques visibles sur son cou.

"Vous savez que y a pas que son sang que je suce ?"

"Beep beep Richie !" dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Eddie secoua la tête négativement il voulait se cacher tellement il en avait marre. Mais il riait aussi alors, il aimait ça quelque part. Sa dynamique avec les losers, c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Quand Bev arriva au loin, les garçons s'arrêtèrent dans leur discussion ou chamailleries. Ils la regardaient comme hypnotisés, ça leur faisait chaud au coeur de la voir après ce mois totalement mouvementé.

"Alors ? On y va sur cette piste ?" 

Beverly afficha un sourire radieux après avoir récupérer ses patins et les garçons furent rassurés. Ils les enfilèrent en pagaille et commencèrent leur soirée. Sur la piste, ils s'amusaient, tous ensemble, rigolaient tous ensemble et pendant le temps d'un instant, ils avaient l'impression d'être retournés en enfance. Ils avaient l'impression que demain, ils ne seraient pas des adultes, qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun problème, qu'ils n'étaient pas coincés dans la dureté de grandir. Ils étaient heureux et ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas été, ensemble. Quand Mike manquait de tomber à force d'aller trop vite, Richie en rigolait et Stan tapait Richie qui rigolait. Bev et Eddie se tenait la main en faisant le tour. Bill et Ben essayait de danser sur [Movin' on Up](https://open.spotify.com/track/67ncFJWaIbJdqZl1bpEppz?si=xQzqdeMBTBGI9KyPTe3scA), [Kids in America](https://open.spotify.com/track/02SQcBSULnUUm3QHxbF8H9?si=2pxU-RM2TJmdjxmmn_TDww), [Good Times Roll](https://open.spotify.com/track/7hVhRCDV100Jq26NGR7adw?si=RAOXo3YnS6Gpphdv9M48aA) et les autres chansons qui passaient dans le roller rink et parfois, Richie les rejoignaient dans leurs pas de danse sur roller.

Pendant que Bill, Ben et Eddie continuaient leurs derniers tours de pistes, Mike et Stan étaient parti chercher de quoi manger pour tous. Bev et Richie avaient arrêter les premiers et retirait leurs patins en observant le quatuor sur la piste. Eddie arriva dans leur direction à toute vitesse ce qui fit rire Beverly et sourire Richie.

"J'arrive ! Juste encore un tour !"

Les deux acquiescèrent en le regardant partir à toute vitesse, puis Beverly se tourna vers 

"Eddie à l'air d'aller mieux.. Beaucoup mieux."

"Ouais ! C'est vrai, Ringwald." répondit Richie avec enthousiasme.

Eddie allait mieux et effectivement et Richie était content de voir qu'il se détachait déjà bien des drogues. Il savait qu'il n'y pensait plus réellement, il savait qu'il se battait pour, il savait qu'il allait aux réunions et il savait qu'il était sobre depuis septembre. Et même si Eddie et lui n'en parlait pas souvent, il savait qu'Eddie arrivait à faire face au présent et à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Alors, Richie était fier du travail qu'Eddie réalisait. Il était plus brave qu'il ne le pensait, il était le plus brave d'entre eux, un putain de gryffondor.

"C'est grâce à toi, tu sais ?"

Ses lèvres se fermèrent en une fine ligne. C'était ce que Richie redoutait. Même si il aimait Eddie à en mourir, il avait toujours peur qu'Eddie fasse tout ça pour lui. Ça lui faisait peur parce qu'il se connaissait et connaissait ce qu'il avait fait, notamment ce qui s'est passé avec Bowers. Il ne pouvait être son gardien. Richie avait peur qu'Eddie puisse dépendre de lui parce qu'il n'était pas parfait et il ne pouvait pas assumer ça. Il ne voulait pas, comme Bill et Ben lui avait dit, que sa personne remplace la drogue. Parce que derrière la star montante se cachait un désastre total.

Selon Richie, Eddie méritait une stabilité, en plus d'une relation saine et belle, Richie ne savait pas encore si il pouvait le lui donner tant que l'histoire de Bowers n'était pas réglée. Il ne voulait être que tout ce que Eddie avait besoin car il ne l'était pas. Eddie n'avait pas besoin de lui. Eddie avait besoin de prendre soin de lui d'abord. Richie ne pouvait pas être responsable de la santé d'Eddie et il ne pouvait pas le lui dire parce que sinon il redeviendrait juste le connard qui lui a brisé le coeur il y a 4 ans et encore aujourd'hui. Au fond Bowers avait raison, Richie était brisé. Il prenait le risque de briser aussi la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, alors ça ne devait pas être grâce à lui si Eddie était sobre.

"Ouais... Je, je vais pisser. Je reviens."

Richie se leva en furie et parti en direction des toilettes sous le regard intrigué de Beverly. Lorsque Richie parti Eddie vint avec ses chaussures et retira ses patins. Beverly l'observa attentivement.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je veux dire avec Richie. Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?" 

"Il est bizarre en ce moment... Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, chaton ?"

Eddie réfléchit pendant un moment, il songeait à lui dire pour Butch Bowers. il songea a lui dire aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il s'inquiétait. Il fini par secouer la tête négativement et Beverly hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait que Eddie ne lui disait pas quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas le pousser, il devait sûrement avoir ses raisons. Si Eddie voulait se livrer, il le faisait en général.

"Mon père me manque... C'est bizarre mais il me manque." souffla Beverly en regardant Eddie. "C'est... J'imaginais juste pas. Aussi vite. Aussi brutalement. J'ai juste besoin de temps, j'imagine."

"Oui, je comprends.. Tu dois te rappeler que ce n'est pas ta faute surtout. Je suis content que tu te sois enfin libéré de lui. Tu as le contrôle, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ça me rend heureux."

Eddie était sincère, c'était le seul du groupe à savoir depuis assez longtemps et à la demande de Beverly, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il prenait soin d'elle et de ses bleus habituellement, mais savoir qu'elle s'était enfin sortie de là, le rassurait. Ça lui donnait envie d'y croire pour lui-même.

"Toi aussi, tu l'as Eddie. Ni les drogues, ni ta mère te définissent. Il y a de l'espoir autour de toi et en toi. Tu fais des efforts considérable et tu prends soin de toi, je suis tellement fière de toi, Eddie. Tu devrais l'être aussi."

Eddie esquissa un sourire. Il voulait pleurer. Beverly était peut-être la seule personne à lui avoir dit qu'elle était fière de lui depuis son retour et ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Beverly déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

_Ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens qui voient et comprennent, Beverly était comme ça. Elle savait. Elle comprenait ce que ça faisait d'aimer et détester à la fois une personne, de savoir la toxicité d'une relation, la culpabilité qui pèse sur tes épaules, le besoin de sortir, de respirer parce que c'était comme si, c'était impossible. Tout ça parce que quelque part Beverly était moi. Elle avait une partie de ce que je voulais : me trouver dans l'indépendance. J'avais une partie de ce qu'elle voulait, être réellement aimé et sentir cet amour. Alors, c'était plus simple de parler avec elle de tout ça, de maman, de papa et du manque. C'était plus simple._

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Richie était revenu, Beverly avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez et il se crispa lorsqu'elle parla de Bowers. Beverly ne dit rien mais comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il lui parla d'Eddie et de ses craintes avec lui. Rapidement la conversation dévia sur Bowers à nouveau. Stan qui était revenu pour récupérer tout le monde s'était joint à la conversation et avait tout écouté attentivement. Il n'avait pas oser parler des photos du cloud de Bowers dont Bill avait parlé. Ce n'était pas son problème mais vu le comportement de Richie, il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé. Uris avait fini par tirer toute la bande hors du roller rink pour aller manger dans un petit diner que Mike connaissait et Beverly paya pour qu'ils mangent à leur faim. À la fin de la soirée, ils se posèrent vers la clairière et continuèrent la soirée. Stan avait disparu pour discuter avec Richie. Mike avait entamé un petit concert et les losers l'écoutait attentivement. Vers 23 heures - minuit, tous finirent par rentrer.

Eddie et Richie arrivèrent ensemble chez les Kaspbrak. L'atmosphère était légèrement lourde depuis la fin de la soirée. Eddie se tourna vers Richie et lui sourit.

"Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?"

Richie sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête négativement.

"Non, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi."

Oh.. D'accord, alors je peux dormir chez toi ?"

Richie fut légèrement surpris. D'habitude c'était lui qui s'incrustait chez Eddie, puis sa mère rigide comme elle est pouvait l'enfermer chez lui après ça. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

"Hm... Ouais, oui, bien-sûr."

Les deux reprirent la route jusqu'à chez Richie. Une fois arrivés, ils se changèrent et Richie démaquilla le peu de maquillage que portait Eddie avant de d'aller se brosser les dents. Une fois dans le lit, il parlèrent encore un peu, surtout de l'acte de rébellion d'Eddie. Ce dernier s'endormit en s'agrippant à lui, sa main sur son torse et la tête sur son coeur. Richie, quant à lui, malgré la présence d'Eddie, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il fixait le plafond, pensif et anxieux. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH je peux pas en dire plus mais ah, gros.  
J'ai aussi un petit cadeau pour vous, je vous ai concocté la fameuse "dick riding" playlist de Richie donc si jamais vous voulez l'écouter : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gVgjkH5wGbU196PJ7bwzj?si=Ax6sAZ5bQYa6oqUInGrKnA
> 
> Quant à nous, on se revoit très vite avec le prochain chapitre, bisous !


End file.
